SessRin Sesshoumaru conquer Time
by Venice99
Summary: Since Sesshoumaru met Rin, he had to start a new conquest, TIME.
1. Chapter 1

Tôi rất yêu Rin và Sess. Vì Sess mà tôi yêu Rin và vì Rin mà tôi yêu Sess. Tôi yêu họ vì tình cảm giữa họ, very beautiful, đẹp hơn tình yêu và chẳng từ ngữ nào miêu tả được rõ ràng.

Sess, Rin, Jaken, Ah-un là 1 nhóm hết sức dễ thương.

Khi chưa xem hết Anime Inyasha phần 1, tôi đã rất băn khoăn, băn khoăn về tương lai của Rin Sess. Bởi khi đứa bé Rin lớn lên, chắc chắn nó sẽ yêu Sess. Đối với nó mà nói, Sess là cả thế giới. Nhưng Sess liệu có yêu Rin không?

Khi xem đến tập: The women who loved Sesshoumaru, tôi đã nghĩ rằng sẽ nói đến tình cảm của Rin. Nhưng khi Sara xuất hiện, tôi thực sự thất vọng. Tôi sợ Sess cũng có tình cảm với cô ấy.

Nhưng không, thật may mắn là Sess không hề có tình cảm với cô gái ấy.

Khi xem đến tập Đại sư Ungai, tôi càng yêu thích Rin hơn. Và càng xót xa vì cái nét ngây thơ của đứa bé ấy khi nó chỉ tay vào ngôi mộ và nói:

"If… _Rin_ should ever _die_… would _you_ please not forget about _me_?"

Và tôi càng yêu đứa bé ấy hơn, bởi đứa bé ấy muốn ở bên Sesshoumaru mãi mãi. Nó cười híp mắt, vẫy tay chào những kẻ ở phía sau (chào đại sư Ungai) để đi theo Sesshoumaru mặc dù nó biết rất rõ chênh lệch giữa hai thế giới.

Phần 2. Xem đến tập Rin chết lần 2. Tôi đã có được câu trả lời về tình cảm của Sess khi anh buông kiếm, ôm Rin lên và nói: "_nothing_ is worth of _exchange_ for _Rin_´s _life_"

Ở đoạn kết, tôi rất hụt hẫng, hụt hẫng vì Rin ở lại ngôi làng.

Nhưng cuối cùng tôi cũng hiểu, đó là vì trái tim của nhân từ của nữ tác giả. Bà không muốn đứa bé ấy lang thang bên Sesshoumaru rồi sống và trưởng thành như con thú hoang. Bà muốn nó ở lại với loài người để được giáo dục, được chăm sóc. Và nhất định sẽ có ngày nó đi theo tiếng gọi từ trái tim mình. Và, trái tim nhân từ của tác giả chính là trái tim của Sesshoumaru. Anh đã để Rin ở lại ngôi làng...

Tại sao rất nhiều fic cứ đặt ra những tình huống RẤT XẤU, toàn là Sess hắt hủi Rin và Rin lẵng nhẵng bám theo. Rồi thì những cuộc chiến đẫm máu phản đối mối quan hệ giữa daiyoukai và con người. Rồi thì cả những tình huống bi kịch, rất bi kịch xảy ra với Rin.

Nếu như tình yêu là bi kịch thì thà rằng Rin đừng xuất hiện trong cuộc đời Sess. Và Sess cũng đừng vung kiếm cứu Rin.

Sess của tôi chưa bao giờ hắt hủi Rin. Anh yêu thương Rin, nhưng anh vẫn giữ được khí phách của mình, một Sesshoumaru vừa biết quan tâm, vừa mạnh mẽ, một Sesshoumaru không bao giờ ủy mị. Đó là Sesshoumaru mà tôi yêu. Rin của tôi cũng vậy, luôn trong sáng, thánh thiện, kiên cường.

Vốn dĩ, ngay từ lúc bắt đầu, giữa RIN và Sess đã có rất nhiều khác biệt và Rin luôn gặp nguy hiểm. Nhưng chẳng phải, bất kỳ khi nào Rin xuất hiện, cũng là một không gian tươi đẹp, yên ả lạ thường.

Rin là ánh sáng đẹp nhất của tác phẩm, là sự phá cách trong Manga.

Vì thế, tôi viết fic không khai thác những khía cạnh tăm tối, bi kịch mà tôi tin tưởng rằng, chỉ cần có RIN xuất hiện thì cả thế giới sẽ là ánh sáng và hoa.

Tôi tin, Rin của tôi và Sess của tôi sẽ hạnh phúc...

Tất nhiên, số phận rất công bằng, hay ít ra là tác giả (LÀ TÔI ^^) không quá ủy mị, quá mơ mộng viển vông nên chỉ có thể tạo nên một tác phẩm tương đối.

Tôi hi vọng, fic của mình sẽ được fans của Rin và Sess yêu thích.

Rất vui khi được chia sẻ niềm đam mê của mình với các bạn.

...Nguyệt...


	2. Chapter 1 5

Author: Venice  
>Summary: This is a story about Sesshoumaru and Rin in future, base on "Inuyasha anime, manga" of Rumiko Takahashi.<br>Since Sesshoumaru met Rin, he had to start a new conquest, TIME.  
>Couples: SessRin  
>Rated: 13 +<br>Genre: Romance  
>Language: Vietnamese<br>Status: Complete

**Chapter 1: Sesshoumaru's expection**

Trên đỉnh núi cao vời vợi, một chàng trai đứng lặng lẽ ngắm nhìn trời xanh bất tận như đang đợi một thứ gì đó. Phía sau anh là con rồng hai đầu và tên hầu cận trung thành. Gió thay đổi, hai bóng đen nhỏ như hai hạt gạo rồi to dần xuất hiện từ hướng mặt trời toả sáng. Hai bóng đen ấy từ từ đáp xuống ngọn núi chàng trai đang đứng:  
>- Thiếu gia, tôi đã có tất cả những thông tin mà ngài muốn biết.<br>Ánh mắt Sesshoumaru vẫn hướng về phía ánh mặt trời gay gắt:  
>- Ngươi rất đúng hẹn.<br>Ông già tóc bạc chống một chiếc gậy làm bằng kim cương. Bên cạnh ông là đứa bé gái, tóc dài quá gót chân được cột chặt bằng hai sợi dây mảnh. Ông chậm rãi bắt đầu câu chuyện:  
>- Thiếu gia, viên ngọc mà ngài cần tìm đang ở hòn đảo của các loài hoa. Hòn đảo yên bình, xinh đẹp như tiên cảnh. Quanh năm, nó được bao bọc bởi sương mù và kết giới. Ít người có thể nhìn thấy nó, cũng như xâm nhập vào đảo. Đảo chủ là Chika…<br>- Hãy nói về viên ngọc – Sesshoumaru lạnh lùng yêu cầu ông già nói đến thứ mà anh quan tâm.  
>Ông già im lặng một lúc rồi tiếp lời:<br>- Viên ngọc được bảo vệ bởi một cô gái đẹp tuyệt trần tên là Ayumi, được mệnh danh là nữ hoàng sắc đẹp. Cô ta xuất thân từ cây hoa hồng trắng ngàn năm.  
>Sesshoumaru lạnh lùng ngắt lời:<br>- Ta cần thông tin ngắn gọn thôi.  
>- Kẻ nào muốn nhận sự giúp đỡ của cô ta, đều phải đánh đổi – Ông già tiếp tục<br>Jaken ngắt lời:  
>- Vậy chúng ta sẽ giết cô ta và lấy đi viên ngọc<br>Sesshoumaru điềm tĩnh:  
>- Không, ta sẽ trao đổi<br>Jaken nhìn Sesshoumaru với gương mặt ngạc nhiên tột độ:  
>- Hớ hớ<br>Ông già tiếp tục:  
>- Đó là lựa chọn sáng suốt. Nếu cô ta chết, viên ngọc sẽ trở thành một hòn đá vô dụng. Chỉ có Ayumi mới có quyền năng mở ra sức mạnh của viên ngọc.<br>Sesshoumaru vẫn nhìn bầu trời bất tận bằng ánh mắt lạnh băng:  
>- Vậy…[Tâm nguyện của cô ta là gì?]<br>- Cô ta thầm yêu đảo chủ Chika. Nhưng trái tim của Chika đã thuộc về người khác. Trước đây, cô ta đã tìm kiếm sợi dây Đoạt Tình, sợi dây được kết tinh từ oán khí của những kẻ yêu đơn phương cho đến chết. Có lẽ là vì Chika…  
>- Sợi dây ấy đang ở đâu?<br>Ông già ngập ngừng, rồi khẳng định:  
>- Địa ngục, thưa thiếu gia.<br>Sesshoumaru không lưỡng lự cất bước:  
>- Jaken, đi thôi.<br>Tên hầu cận trung thành cuống quýt chạy theo anh:  
>- Thiếu gia, chúng ta đi đâu?<br>- Địa ngục.

**Chapter 2: Ayumi, nữ hoàng sắc đẹp**

Trời nhá nhem tối, Rin mang theo một vài thang thuốc để vào thành chữa bệnh cùng bà Kaede. Người bệnh là phu nhân của thành chủ, nức tiếng gần xa về sắc đẹp. Sau một buổi đi săn cùng thành chủ, cô gái bị ngã ngựa, gương mặt biến dạng với vô số vết sẹo. Từ đó, cô gái không ăn không uống, không nói không cười, chỉ nằm một chỗ chờ chết. Rin nâng cô gái lên, dịu dàng khuyên nhủ. Bà Kaede cầm bát thuốc bón cho cô gái. Nhưng khuôn mặt nhợt nhạt của cô vẫn bất động. Cô chỉ mấp máy môi, phát ra tiếng gọi rất khẽ:  
>- Tokai<br>Rin đặt cô gái nằm xuống, chạy đi tìm thành chủ. Thành chủ đang ngồi tại một căn phòng lớn, thưởng thức ca múa. Bọn lính ngăn cản không cho Rin vào. Thành chủ gạt tay ra lệnh cho dừng ca múa và để cô gái lạ bước vào. Rin quỳ xuống, cầu xin:  
>- Thành chủ, xin người hãy tới chăm sóc cho phu nhân.<br>Anh ta lại gần, nâng Rin đứng dậy. Đôi mắt chán nản, đầy vẻ thờ ơ:  
>- Chẳng phải đã có người chăm sóc cô ấy rồi sao.<br>Rin kiên nhẫn thuyết phục:  
>- Phu nhân không chịu ăn uống gì cả. Chỉ có người mới cứu được phu nhân thôi. Người đã từng yêu thương phu nhân như viên ngọc quý. Xin người hãy cứu phu nhân.<br>Gương mặt anh ta không hề biến sắc:  
>- Đó là chuyện của trước đây. Hiện tại, cô ta chẳng đáng được nâng niu.<br>Rin rùng mình vì câu nói vô tình của thành chủ. Cô nổi giận, đưa tay tát Tokai một cái như thể đó là tất cả sức mạnh của cô. Rồi cô cảm thấy chân tay bắt đầu run. Bọn lính ùa vào như muốn xé cô ra thành từng mảnh:  
>- Con nhỏ hỗn láo.<br>Gương mặt Tokai biến sắc, đôi nhãn thần đầy vẻ giận giữ. Rồi gương mặt anh điềm tĩnh trở lại, anh phẩy tay ra lệnh cho bọn lính lui ra:  
>- Các ngươi không được làm tổn thương cô gái này, dù là một sợi tóc.<br>Rin lùi lại, rồi chạy về phía căn phòng của cô gái đang nằm chờ chết. Tokai đứng nhìn theo và hỏi tên hầu cận:  
>- Cô gái đó là ai?<br>- Thưa thành chủ, cô ấy là Rin, sống cùng bà Kaede ở một ngôi làng nhỏ. Hôm nay, cô ấy cùng bà Kaede vào thành chữa bệnh cho phu nhân.  
>- Được lắm, cô gái xinh đẹp ấy sẽ phải toàn tâm toàn ý theo ta.<p>

Rin đứng ở hành lang, bất lực nhìn lên bầu trời, như mong đợi điều kỳ diệu từ ánh trăng kia. Ánh trăng vẫn sáng vằng vặc như đang lạnh lùng cự tuyệt cô. Từ nơi vầng trăng treo lơ lửng, một bóng trắng xuất hiện. Hình ảnh mĩ miều ấy lớn dần, làm cho tất cả đàn ông trong thành đứng sững sờ như mất hết hồn vía, tất cả đàn bà trong thành nhìn lên ngưỡng vọng. Cô gái xuất hiện trong bộ váy trắng, mền mại thả mình trong gió như hư như ảo. Bên vai trái của cô là một tấm áo choàng trắng, hờ hững phủ xuống tay. Chiếc eo thon được cột lại bởi một chiếc dây vải nhỏ xinh. Mái tóc óng ả dài quá thắt lưng được cột cao gọn gàng bởi một mảnh lụa trắng, những lọn tóc mai không được cột lại ôm lấy khuôn mặt thanh tú của cô. Làn da trắng như tuyết, bờ môi đỏ mọng khép kiên định. Đám tóc trước mặt cô được chải lệch, vốn dĩ phủ gần kín mắt trái bị gió thổi tung, để lộ đôi mắt sáng như sao, ẩn hiện thứ ánh sáng lạnh lùng như băng tuyết. Trên cổ cô là một sợi dây chuyền với hòn đá hình trái tim lấp lánh.  
>Cô nhẹ nhàng đáp xuống, vô số cánh hoa hồng trắng khẽ bay lượn rồi chạm đất. Tất cả dân trong thành đều khẽ thốt lên:<br>- Tiên nữ.  
>Cô gái khoan thai bước vào phòng bệnh. Rin vội vã đi theo. Gương mặt xinh đẹp vẫn lặng lẽ, bờ môi khẽ rung động, phát ra âm thanh trong trẻo, lạnh giá như ngọc vỡ:<br>- Ta đã nghe được tâm nguyện của ngươi.  
>Cô đưa hai tay lên trước ngực, bao bọc viên đá ở cổ. Viên đá phát sáng rồi từ từ mở ra. Trong ánh sáng lung linh, một viên ngọc nhỏ xuất hiện toả hào quang lấp lánh, làm mờ mắt tất cả những người có mặt trong phòng. Những vết sẹo trên mặt cô gái đang nằm chờ chết dần biến mất, da dẻ trở lại mịn màng. Gương mặt xinh đẹp hơn trước bội phần.<br>Cô gái chậm rãi bước ra cửa trong ánh mắt ngỡ ngàng của những người còn lại. Rin chạy theo:  
>- Chị, đợi đã.<br>Cô gái nhìn Rin vẫn bằng ánh nhìn lặng lẽ, ánh mắt cô phát ra một luồng sáng ấm áp. Lạ thật, cô cảm nhận được ở cô gái này có điều gì đó thân quen. Trái tim cô ta trong sáng, nhân hậu, tinh khiết giống như em vậy. Nhưng trái tim này đơn thuần, kiên cường và vui tươi hơn.  
>- Cảm ơn chị đã cứu cô ấy.<br>Cô gái khẽ hé miệng:  
>- Ta chỉ giúp cô ấy toại nguyện. Chỉ là cô ấy đã đánh đổi.<br>Trong phòng bệnh, phát ra tiếng gọi của bà Kaede:  
>- Rin, lại đây. Cô ấy đã chịu uống thuốc và ăn cháo.<br>Rin mừng rỡ đáp lại tiếng gọi của bà Kaede:  
>- Dạ<br>Cô gái xinh đẹp bay lên trời, phía sau cô gái, những cánh hoa hồng trắng thả mình dưới ánh trăng bạc:  
>- Rin, tạm biệt.<br>Rin nhìn theo bóng cô gái khuất dần theo ánh trăng huyền ảo. Ánh mắt ấy thật ấm áp, có chút gì đó giống với ánh mắt anh, người mà cô vẫn ngày đêm thương nhớ. Nơi ánh trăng sáng nhất, hình bóng ấy lại hiện lên, thân thuộc. Rin khẽ thốt lên:  
>- Sesshoumaru sama.<p>

**Chapter 3: Thương lượng**

Cô gái xinh đẹp đáp xuống một con đường mòn trong rừng. Trăng sáng vằng vặc nâng niu từng bước chân uyển chuyển của cô. Ngược hướng với cô, Sesshoumaru cũng đang khoan thai nâng bước.  
>Khi hai hình bóng mĩ lệ ấy sắp đi ngang nhau, khu rừng như bừng sáng, gió thổi vi vu, ve vuốt lá cây tạo thành những bản nhạc du dương. Cả hai dừng lại, bờ môi khép hờ của Sesshoumaru khẽ mấp máy, âm thanh phát ra không hẳn là một câu hỏi, mà nó giống một lời khẳng định:<br>- Cô là Ayumi?  
>Jaken ngỡ ngàng như nhìn thấy ảo ảnh: "Thì ra cô ta là Ayumi. Không hổ danh là nữ hoàng sắc đẹp."<br>Hai kẻ mĩ lệ vẫn không nhìn nhau, ánh mắt của họ vẫn nhìn theo hướng họ đang đi. Gió thổi tung mái tóc óng ả của cô gái, mái tóc dài của Sesshoumaru cũng hoà vào gió tạo thành một bức tranh xinh đẹp. Miệng cô gái vẫn khép kiên định, chờ đợi. Jaken run bắn, mồ hôi vã ra như tắm. Sao cô ta dám không trả lời thiếu gia? Chẳng lẽ cô ta muốn chết.  
>Sesshoumaru chìa ra sợi dây mảnh như sợi chỉ, màu đỏ như máu. Anh nói nửa như muốn ra lệnh, nửa như đang thương lượng:<br>- Ta muốn cô giúp ta một việc  
>Ayumi hết sức nhạc nhiên bởi thứ đang nằm trong tay Sesshoumaru, sợi dây ấy đáng lẽ đang ở địa ngục. Cô vẫn giữ một gương mặt bình thản:<br>- Chuyện gì?  
>Sesshoumaru tiếp tục:<br>- Tặng thời gian cho một cô gái  
>Jaken thoáng ngạc nhiên: "Tặng thời gian…một cô gái…Không lẽ đó là Rin?"<br>Ayumi khẽ đặt tay lên viên đá trên cổ:  
>- Ngươi có chắc đó là tâm nguyện của cô gái đó không? Ta không hề nghe được một tâm nguyện nào như thế cả.<br>Sesshoumaru giữ giọng đều đều kiên định:  
>- Đó là tâm nguyện của ta.<br>Ayumi nhẹ nhàng cất bước:  
>- Nếu cô ấy cũng muốn…ta ở đảo Hana.<br>Cuộc thương lượng diễn ra mà hai đối tác không nhìn nhau đến một lần. Sesshoumaru, Jaken và Ah un tiếp tục cuộc hành trình, thẳng đến ngôi làng mà Rin đang sinh sống.

Ayumi hướng ánh mắt buồn vô hạn lên khoảng không vô định. Một giọt lệ lấp lánh lăn dài trên khuôn mặt cô:  
>- Sau 100 năm, cơn bão lòng trong ta lại chỗi dậy.<p>

**Chapter 4: Gặp lại sau nhiều năm xa cách**

Rin và bà Kaede trở về sau khi phu nhân của thành chủ bình tâm chìm vào giấc ngủ. Rin suy nghĩ về những chuyện vừa xảy ra. Tại sao con người ta lại có thể nhẫn tâm đến thế? Ngang nhiên phụ bạc người phụ nữ mình từng yêu tha thiết chỉ vì cô ta chẳng còn xinh đẹp. Bây giờ, cô ấy đã có sắc đẹp nghiêng nước nghiêng thành, cô ấy sẽ lại được nâng niu. Nhưng sắc đẹp chỉ như bông hoa sớm nở chiều tàn. Liệu cô ấy hạnh phúc được bao lâu?  
>Và Rin nghĩ về anh. …<br>Thời gian cứ thế trôi qua, thấm thoắt đã 4 năm. Cuộc sống nơi đây rất tốt, nhưng Rin lúc nào cũng nhớ cảm giác được đi theo Sesshoumaru sama. Rin tin rằng anh sẽ không bỏ rơi Rin. Nhưng khi nào anh mới trở lại? Cuộc sống của một thiếu nữ phức tạp hơn Rin tưởng. Rin đã được học rất nhiều thứ, đã quen với cuộc sống của một con người, nhưng Rin khao khát được đi cùng Sesshoumaru sama. Rin ước gì mình cứ bé mãi, bé mãi, Rin muốn được sống mãi như trước đây. Đêm lạnh, ánh trăng xuyên thủng màn sương dày, gió vi vu. Rin đặt cuốn sách xuống, đứng tựa cửa ngắm trăng. Gió vờn mái tóc đen, nhẹ nhàng tắm ánh trăng như suối chảy. Nếu là Rin của trước đây, lúc này đã vô tư chìm vào giấc ngủ yên bình, hoặc ngồi trước cửa (trên lưng Ah un) ngắm trăng với đôi chân đưa qua đưa lại. Nhưng Rin bây giờ đã thay đổi. Sesshoumaru sama, anh đang ở đâu? Anh có khỏe không? Bao giờ anh mới trở lại? Trước đây, Rin đã không hiểu tại sao thiếu gia lại để Rin ở lại ngôi làng. Nhưng giờ thì Rin biết, anh muốn Rin được sống, được phát triển bình thường như những cô gái khác. Lẽ nào anh không quay lại? Lẽ nào anh muốn Rin sống với cuộc sống của loài người. Không đâu, nhất định anh sẽ quay lại, sẽ không bỏ rơi Rin….  
>Quá nhiều suy nghĩ trong đầu khiến Rin không để ý đến có 3 bóng đen đang lại gần. Một tiếng gọi thân thuộc cắt đôi dòng suy nghĩ của Rin:<br>- Nhóc con, chúng ta đã trở lại.  
>Là giọng nói của ông Jaken, và trước mặt Rin là Sesshoumaru sama. Đằng sau Sesshoumaru sama là Ah un. Rin lặng đi, có phải Rin đang mơ? Rin đang đứng, đứng trước mặt anh, đối diện anh, phải, đang nhìn thẳng vào anh. Anh thật mỹ lệ, Rin chưa bao giờ được đứng đối diện, nhìn thẳng vào anh, và thấp hơn anh một cái đầu. Mái tóc trắng trải dài dưới ánh trăng bàng bạc, đôi mắt lạnh lùng nhưng ấm áp, bờ môi khép hờ. Sesshoumaru sama tuyệt mỹ đang đứng đối diện với Rin. Sao trước đây Rin không biết anh tuyệt mỹ đến thế. Tim đập mạnh, mặt đỏ ửng. Rin đã được gặp lại anh, người mà Rin mong nhớ bấy lâu. Rin nên cười hay nên khóc? Trong phút chốc, Rin không biết phải làm gì, đôi mắt long lanh ngập tràn hạnh phúc, Rin thốt lên một âm thanh rất nhỏ:<br>- Sesshoumaru… sa…m…a…  
>- Nhóc con, cô sao vậy? - Giọng nói của Jaken đánh thức Rin khỏi tình trạng nửa mơ nửa tỉnh.<br>Rin ngồi xuống, trêu chọc Jaken:  
>- Jaken, ông không được gọi Rin là nhóc con nữa. Xem nè, Rin đã lớn rồi. Nhưng sao ông Jaken cứ bé mãi như vậy? – Đột nhiên, sáng kiến vụt qua đầu Rin – Hii, Rin nghĩ, Jaken cũng cần được sống cùng con người để có thể lớn lên như Rin - Rin cười, một nụ cười trong sáng của trước đây.<br>- Hớ hớ - Jaken lúng túng trước câu nói của Rin – Nhóc con, dù cô có lớn cỡ nào thì vẫn mãi là nhóc con thôi. Cô chỉ là con người yếu đuối.  
>Rin nhìn Jaken phản đối:<br>- Không, ông mới là nhóc con. Rin không phải.  
>Rin chợt nhớ ra, anh đang đứng đó, và không phải ảo ảnh, vì Jaken đang cãi nhau với Rin, không phải là ảo ảnh. Rin đứng dậy, đối diện với ánh mắt anh đang nhìn Rin trìu mến:<br>- Vậy là… anh không bỏ rơi Rin. Anh đã quay lại. – Rin cúi đầu xuống, giấu những giọt lệ hạnh phúc.  
>Sesshoumaru nhìn Rin, điềm đạm:<br>- Em sống ra sao? Đó có vẻ đúng là cuộc sống của em. [Đúng là em sống rất tốt. Em đã lớn, đã trưởng thành, trở thành một cô gái toàn diện, đã có thể tự chăm sóc được bản thân mình. Ta đã để em lại, để em được chăm sóc như những đứa trẻ khác, được học những thứ cần thiết cho cuộc sống. Và chắc hẳn là em đã và sẽ có sự lựa chọn đúng đắn nhất cho đời mình]  
>- Rin vẫn chờ anh, chờ anh quay lại đưa Rin đi. Đó là cuộc sống của Rin, đó là thứ hạnh phúc đơn giản mà Rin muốn có.<br>Sesshoumaru mỉm cười, vậy là Rin vẫn chọn anh, đó là điều anh vẫn tin tưởng. Sesshoumaru muốn Rin có cuộc sống phù hợp hơn, muốn Rin được sống hạnh phúc với xã hội loài người. Nhưng Sesshoumaru cũng muốn tham lam lựa chọn cho mình. Sesshoumaru cần Rin. Anh nhớ đứa bé ngây thơ, luôn vui vẻ đi theo anh mà không cần biết sẽ đi đâu, lúc nào cũng cười nói tíu tít để che đậy sự sợ hãi và quên lãng quá khứ đau khổ. Khi hạnh phúc đứa bé ấy cũng chỉ biết thể hiện bằng sự ngây thơ. Chính đứa bé ấy đã trở thành một thói quen trong cuộc đời anh, đã khiến chặng đường của anh bớt lặng lẽ. Con người bé nhỏ với trái tim kiên cường, trong sáng, vị tha ấy đã khiến anh xót xa, khiến anh nể phục và khiến anh yêu thương vô hạn. Sesshoumaru đã chọn Rin, và muốn Rin lựa chọn anh. Nếu Rin muốn ở lại, chọn cuộc sống hiện tại của mình, anh sẽ để Rin hạnh phúc. Nhưng anh biết, chuyện đó sẽ không xảy ra. Anh cũng biết, nếu đi theo anh, Rin sẽ gặp nhiều nguy hiểm. Kẻ thù của anh sẽ không bao giờ bỏ qua điểm yếu duy nhất của anh, đó là Rin. Nhưng Sesshoumaru sẽ không để Rin bị tổn thương. Anh sẽ đem lại hạnh phúc cho cuộc đời bé nhỏ chất chồng đau khổ của cô. Số phận thật trớ trêu khi đã sắp đặt cho anh gặp Rin. Cô bé ấy đã len lỏi vào cuộc đời anh và giờ anh có muốn cự tuyệt thì cũng đã muộn rồi. Anh sẽ chống lại số phận để bảo vệ người con gái mà anh yêu quý.

- Cuộc sống sau này sẽ thay đổi rất nhiều. – Sesshoumaru lặng lẽ nhìn theo ánh trăng xa vời vợi, lạnh lẽo.  
>Vậy là Sesshoumaru sama đã trở lại, anh trở lại và sẽ mang Rin đi theo. Rin gạt nước mắt, ngẩng đầu nhìn Sesshoumaru, rồi vội vã đi vào nhà:<br>- Anh đợi Rin, Rin vào mang theo một chút đồ đạc và từ biệt bà Kaede.  
>Bà Kaede đã tỉnh từ lúc nào. Bà đang ngồi trước ánh đèn leo lét: "Vậy là con bé đã lựa chọn. Đời nó sẽ thay đổi rất nhiều. Mặc dù trước mặt nó, cuộc sống sẽ đầy khó khăn, dù là tốt hay xấu, ta cũng không thể ngăn cản nó."<br>Rin nhìn bà Kaede rụt rè, Rin không muốn bỏ bà ở lại một mình, Rin coi bà như người mẹ thứ hai, người đã chăm sóc, dạy dỗ Rin, bảo bọc Rin mấy năm qua. Nhưng Rin phải đi, Rin đã chờ đợi ngày này lâu lắm rồi.  
>- Bà ơi, Rin phải đi rồi.<br>Bà Kaede dặn dò Rin rất nhiều chuyện. Bà nhìn Rin với niềm thương yêu vô hạn:  
>- Hạnh phúc của cháu là do cháu chọn lựa. Nơi đây vẫn là nhà của cháu.<br>- Vâng, bà giúp Rin tạm biệt mọi người nha bà Kaede.  
>Rin mang theo chút ít đồ dùng cần thiết, tạm biệt bà Kaede rồi ra đi.<br>Ba yêu quái và một con người lại tiếp tục cuộc hành trình.  
>Cô gái ngoái đầu lại nhìn ngôi nhà thân thương và người bà đã chăm sóc, bảo bọc cô bấy lâu. Nước mắt cô lăn dài trên má: "Bà Kaede, Rin xin lỗi vì đã không ở lại phụng dưỡng bà."<p>

Dưới màn sương lạnh và ánh trăng mờ, bà Kaede nhìn theo Rin cho đến khi khuất bóng.

**Chapter 5: Bắt đầu cuộc sống mới**

Rin chìm vào giấc ngủ trên lưng Ah un. Thật ấm áp, vậy là cuối cùng Rin lại được đi theo anh, người đã đem lại tiếng cười, đã khiến Rin trở lại là một đứa trẻ hoạt bát, đã kéo Rin ra khỏi cuộc đời cô đơn, quạnh quẽ, không ai ngó ngàng. Trong giấc mơ của Rin, người ấy ẩn hiện như ánh trăng, phản chiếu ánh sáng dịu dàng xuống cuộc đời bé nhỏ.

Sáng hôm sau, Rin tỉnh dậy khi ánh mặt trời đã sáng rõ. Thật xấu hổ, tại sao Rin lại ngủ sâu và ngủ nhiều đến thế? Sesshoumaru đang ngồi bên bờ suối, đợi Rin tỉnh dậy.  
>- Rin, em tỉnh rồi à?<br>- Sesshoumaru sama, hình như anh đang đợi Rin. –Rin ngập ngừng - Rin cũng đang có chuyện muốn hỏi.  
>- Đó cũng là chuyện ta muốn nói đến. – Sesshoumaru vẫn điềm tĩnh.<br>Vậy là cả hai đều đã dự định cho một cuộc trò chuyện. Trước đây, Rin chưa bao giờ hỏi Sesshoumaru là chúng ta sẽ đi đâu, chưa bao giờ hỏi Sesshoumaru xem Rin sẽ làm gì trong thế giới của anh. Thế nhưng, Rin bây giờ đã trưởng thành, đã suy nghĩ nhiều hơn trước, và Rin thực sự muốn biết chặng đường sắp tới. Và anh cũng đang muốn trả lời Rin sao? Mối quan tâm của Rin cũng đang là mối quan tâm của anh?  
>Rin ngồi bên cạnh Sesshoumaru, im lặng chờ đợi. Sesshoumaru dịu dàng nói:<br>- Em hãy cứ yên tâm ở bên cạnh ta. Ta muốn đưa em đến một nơi xinh đẹp, ta muốn em vui vẻ đón nhận một món quà.  
>Im lặng hồi lâu, Sesshoumaru tiếp tục với giọng nói điềm đạm quen thuộc:<br>- Sau đó, ta sẽ đưa em đến nơi mà ta đã chọn cho em.  
>Rin không biết những điều Sesshoumaru sama nói có nghĩa gì. Nhưng Rin tin tưởng, Sesshoumaru sama sẽ không bỏ rơi Rin. Rin gật đầu. Từ nay, Rin sẽ được theo bước chân của Sesshoumaru sama mỹ lệ, thân thương. Rin cảm nhận được Sesshoumaru mỹ lệ bao nhiêu, thì Rin lại càng cảm thấy chơi vơi bấy nhiêu. Rin không hiểu cảm giác chơi vơi, bất định ấy là gì….<p>

Ngày thứ hai, Rin mở gói quà mà bà Kaede tặng Rin ra. Trước đây, Rin cũng từng thấy chị Kagome và chị Sango dùng những thứ tương tự. Họ thực sự dễ thương hơn rất nhiều nhờ thứ này. Nhưng lúc đó Rin không có hứng thú với nó. Đó là một mảnh gương nhỏ và chút ít phấn son. Rin dùng ngón tay, khẽ làm theo cách mà chị Kagome và chị Sango đã làm. Cô ngắm nhìn mình trong gương. Sau khi đã cảm thấy hài lòng, Rin quay sang Jaken cười như mùa thu tỏa nắng:  
>- Jaken, ông nhìn Rin nè. Rin dễ thương quá phải không?<br>Jaken mệt mỏi với những câu hỏi của Rin, chẳng thèm liếc nhìn lấy một lần:  
>- Ta không quan tâm, ta cần nghỉ ngơi.<br>Hừm, ông Jaken thiệt đáng ghét. Vậy thì Rin sẽ hỏi Sesshoumaru sama. Thật là một ý tưởng hay. Rin lại gần phía Sesshoumaru sama đang nghỉ ngơi (mà chính xác ra thì những lần dừng chân như thế này chỉ bởi Sesshoumaru muốn Rin được nghỉ ngơi). Rin vòng qua, vòng lại, cố ý thu hút ánh nhìn của Sesshoumaru bằng những hành động kỳ lạ. Thế nhưng vẫn chẳng ăn thua gì. Sesshoumaru đã bao giờ ngắm nhìn Rin đâu, và lần này cũng thế. Rin ngồi sụp xuống, thất vọng.  
>- Nhóc, em cần nghỉ ngơi. - Giọng Sesshoumaru cất lên dịu dàng đầy vẻ quan tâm. Nhưng vẫn rắn rỏi như ra lệnh<br>Rin chống trả bằng tất cả sự ấm ức:  
>- Sesshoumaru sama, Rin không phải trẻ con. Rin lớn rồi. Tại sao anh với Jaken sama cứ coi em như một đứa trẻ? Anh không thấy em là một thiếu nữ đáng yêu ư?<br>Sesshoumaru chưa bao giờ thấy con bé kì lạ như thế. Thật đau đầu. Trước đây, nó nghe lời Sesshoumaru, nó hồn nhiên cười đùa, đáng yêu bao nhiêu. Rin hờn dỗi trở về chỗ của mình, cất kỹ tất cả những thứ quà tặng của bà Kaede: "Tại sao bà Kaede lại nói, dùng những thứ này sẽ làm cho thiếu nữ càng trở nên đáng yêu. Và tại sao những người bên cạnh ta, chẳng ai nhận ra ta là một thiếu nữ đáng yêu…." Rin ra bờ suối, dùng nước rửa hết những thứ đáng yêu trên mặt, những thứ ấy có ích lợi gì đối với Rin đâu. Sesshoumaru sama cũng chẳng thèm nhìn lấy một lần. Nước trong veo, từng đàn cá tung tăng bơi lội. Rin đưa tay xuống nước, vẽ những vòng tròn, tạo ra những xoáy nước nhỏ. Rin bỏ dép, lội xuống suối, dùng chân và tay chặn dòng chảy một cách thích thú.  
>- Rin, đi thôi.<br>Rin leo lên bờ, mang dép và chạy theo Sesshoumaru:  
>- Dạ.<p> 


	3. Chapter 6 10

**Chapter 6: Sakura **

Thiếu nữ xinh đẹp đứng trên đỉnh núi, đôi mắt buồn sâu thẳm như đại dương nhìn vô định. Bộ váy hồng được tô điểm bằng những hoạ tiết hoa anh đào phất phơ trong gió. Quanh cô, những cánh hoa anh đào tươi tắn đua nhau thả mình. Con chim công bé nhỏ bằng bàn tay đậu trên vai cô, phát ra những ánh sáng xanh lập loè như đom đóm.  
>- Sakura, cuối cùng ta đã tìm được nàng. Hãy ngoan ngoãn làm phu nhân của ta. Đừng chạy trốn nữa.<br>Cô gái buồn bã quay lại rồi lặng lẽ đưa tay ra phía trước. Con chim công bé nhỏ đậu vào mu bàn tay cô và nhẹ nhàng chuyển mình, biến thành một con công khổng lồ.  
>- Kasan, thật tội nghiệp cho những kiếp người u mê, cố chấp.<br>Kasan giương cung nhằm thẳng con công khổng lồ. Sakura chưa kịp định thần thì con công trúng tên đã trở lại thành nhỏ xíu rồi lảo đảo rơi xuống vực. Cô chìa tay, nhoài người theo hướng con công đang rơi xuống. Những cánh hoa anh đào cùng mùi hương vương vãi, những giọt sương sớm trong như thủy tinh đọng lại trên từng cánh hoa. Cô gái nhẹ nhàng rơi xuống vực, gió và nắng như đang nâng đỡ cô.  
>Kasan hốt hoảng chạy tới bờ vực, đưa tay cố níu kéo người con gái đang buông mình, nhưng không kịp nữa. Có thứ nước trong veo, mằn mặn nhỏ xuống tuyệt vọng:<br>- Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaa…..

-

Trên bãi đất rộng, hoa cỏ đua nhau khoe sắc dưới ánh nắng dịu nhẹ của bình minh. Gió vờn cây, cây xào xạc, gió lay hoa cỏ, hoa cỏ đung đưa. Sakura nằm bất động giữa bãi cỏ, ánh mặt trời ve vuốt gương mặt cô. Bộ váy màu hồng nhạt tô điểm bằng những họa tiết hoa anh đào, nổi bật giữa những đám cỏ xanh rì. Gió lay nhẹ mái tóc cô, những cánh hoa anh đào rơi rải rác xung quanh, buông mình theo gió, bay vào khoảng không. Cô gái nằm đó bất động, gương mặt thanh tú xinh đẹp, dịu hiền như mặt nước hồ thu, sinh động như hoa cỏ. Làn da ửng hồng và bờ môi phớt hồng xinh xắn, mền mại khép hờ như cánh hoa anh đào e ấp. Một cô gái thanh cao, thoát tục đang nằm giữa những cánh hoa anh đào vương vãi.  
>Rin chạy trên bãi cỏ, chọn hái những bông hoa xinh xắn nhất. Và Rin hoàn toàn bị thu hút bởi cô gái nằm yên bình trên bãi cỏ. Một vẻ đẹp dịu dàng mà lộng lẫy, giống như một tiên nữ đang ngủ say:<br>- Sesshoumaru sama, ở đây có tiên nữ đang ngủ nè.  
>Rin ngập ngừng một lát rồi ngồi xuống, nâng cô gái:<br>- Không phải, hình như chị ấy bị thương.  
>Cùng lúc đó, Sesshoumaru và Jaken cũng đến trước mặt cô. Jaken lấy tay rụi mắt:<br>- Cô ta…thật mỹ lệ.  
>Mắt cô gái dần hé mở, tay cử động nhẹ, một cảm giác đau nhói toàn thân. Rin reo lên mừng rỡ:<br>- A, chị tỉnh rồi.  
>Cô gái nhìn Rin, khẽ mấp máy bờ môi phớt hồng:<br>- Em là…  
>Giọng Sesshoumaru cất lên lạnh lùng:<br>- Rin, đi thôi  
>Rin kiên quyết:<br>- Nhưng chị ấy còn yếu quá. Chúng ta giúp chị ấy nha.  
>Sesshoumaru không nói gì. Rin cảm thấy anh đang giận cô nhưng vẫn can đảm lờ đi, trong đầu ẩn hiện một suy nghĩ ấm áp: "Anh sẽ không bao giờ làm gì Rin đâu". Rin nhìn Sakura, cười hiền lành:<br>- Chị, đi cùng tụi em nha.  
>Sakura nhìn Rin khẽ mỉm cười:<br>- Cảm ơn em.  
>Rin chầm chậm nâng Sakura lên lưng Ah-un rồi lững thững chạy theo Sesshoumaru:<br>- Sesshoumaru sama, đợi Rin.  
>Cô gái ngồi trên lưng Ah-un, hướng ánh mắt hi vọng lên bầu trời xanh bất tận. Miệng cô gái khẽ phát ra âm thanh nho nhỏ, êm đềm:<br>- Ymako

**Chapter 7: Kagashaki và hạnh phúc giản đơn**

Sắc tím của hoa chuông phủ kín mặt đất, len lỏi khắp các gốc cây ngập tràn nắng. Từng đợt gió nối đuôi nhau lướt nhẹ qua từng tán cây, rồi vui vẻ chơi trò đuối bắt trên bãi đất chỉ có cỏ xanh và hoa chuông. Kagashaki nằm đó tự thưởng ánh nắng và gió nhẹ. Khung cảnh tươi đẹp và yên bình quá. Kagashaki chu du khắp nơi, đơn giản chỉ để ngắm nhìn, thưởng thức cái đẹp, thưởng thức sự yên bình trong tâm hồn, để hưởng thụ tự do. Anh không định nghĩa được hạnh phúc, sức mạnh ư, anh có nó rồi, địa vị ư, anh nghiễm nhiên có được mà chẳng cần mất chút công sức nào, gái đẹp ư, với sự mạnh mẽ, phóng khoáng, đẹp hút hồn, anh không thiếu những cô gái sẵn sàng chết vì anh. Nhưng anh không có cảm giác muốn gắn bó với cô gái nào. Nếu trở thành người của anh, họ cũng không được tiếp tục sống, vì anh không muốn sau đó, cô gái ấy lại nằm trong vòng tay của một kẻ khác.  
>Những trận chiến máu đổ, những mưu toan, những cuộc tranh giành quyền lực, những<br>trách nhiệm phải gánh vác. Chẳng thứ gì có ý nghĩa với anh. Anh thích cuộc sống tự do của gió, thích lang thang từ vùng đất này sang vùng đất khác. Hạnh phúc là gì? Anh chẳng biết. Có lẽ với anh, hạnh phúc là sự tự do, phiêu diêu tự tại, không bị trói buộc bởi bất cứ điều gì. Giống như gió…  
>Đang thả mình trên bãi cỏ, chợt có tiếng con người, phải, tiếng một cô gái. Thật phiền phức, anh giăng kết giới để ẩn mình. Anh không muốn bất kỳ ai làm phiền, không muốn ai thấy anh cả, không muốn ai phá vỡ sự yên bình nơi đây. Và cũng không muốn một người con gái nào đó sẽ cầu xin anh tình cảm.<p>

Cô gái chạy trên bãi cỏ, hái hoa với nụ cười hạnh phúc:  
>- Đây sẽ là hoa dành cho Sesshoumaru sama. Và cả chị Sakura nữa.<p>

Thoáng chốc, đôi mắt anh đã bị hình ảnh ấy chi phối. Một bông hoa đẹp giữa núi rừng, nụ cười của cô gái thật trong sáng và hạnh phúc. Nụ cười ấy ngập tràn hoa cỏ và ánh nắng…đẹp rực rỡ. Một cô gái như thế, sao lại sống trong rừng?  
>Anh đứng dậy, tiến lại gần phía cô gái. Nhưng cùng với anh, cũng có hai sinh vật khác đang tiến về phía cô.<br>- Nhóc con, chúng ta phải về thôi.  
>- Jaken, ông không được gọi Rin là nhóc con nữa. Rin không phải.<br>- Haizz. Sao ta lại phải làm cái việc trông trẻ nhàm chán này chứ.  
>- Jakennnnn. Rin không phải trẻ con. – Giọng Rin hờn dỗi, Rin nhìn vào những bông hoa tím đang khoe sắc trên tay mình, mỉm cười ấm áp – Chúng ta về thôi. Sesshoumaru sama đang đợi.<br>Rin và Jaken dắt theo Ah un trở về. Kagashaki vẫn đứng đó, nhìn theo bóng 3 sinh vật đang nhỏ dần, với âm thanh vọng lại, giống như cãi vã, mà không phải là cãi vã.  
>- Một cô gái, và cô ấy tên là RIN.<p>

-

Dưới ánh lửa bập bùng, Rin ngồi khều khều như chẳng còn việc gì khác để làm cả. Cô gái khẽ quay sang nhìn trộm nơi mà Sakura và Sesshoumaru sama đang đứng. Họ đang nói chuyện gì đó. Rin chỉ nhìn thấy phía sau lưng của họ. Thời gian qua Sakura đã đồng hành cùng họ, và Rin cũng dễ dàng nhận ra, Sakura nhìn Sesshoumaru sama của Rin vô cùng trìu mến. Hai con người mỹ lệ ấy đứng cạnh nhau mới mỹ lệ làm sao.  
>Trong lòng Rin nổi lên một gợn sóng nhẹ. Nhẹ nhàng nhưng khắc khoải. Cảm giác này là gì?<br>Câu hỏi ngày nào lại luẩn quẩn trong suy nghĩ của Rin: "Trong thế giới của anh, Rin sẽ là ai?". Rin không muốn nghĩ nữa. Nhưng Rin hiểu Rin sẽ không thể trốn chạy, trốn chạy nỗi buồn khắc khoải trong trái tim mình, trốn chạy khoảng cách xa vời vợi giữa con người và yêu quái. Số phận đã cho họ gặp nhau, nhưng liệu có cho họ bên nhau mãi mãi…? Thời gian ơi…sao mà nghiệt ngã? Sẽ có một ngày Rin rời bỏ anh. Anh đã cho Rin cuộc sống, đã cho Rin nụ cười, và cho Rin hạnh phúc. Còn Rin, Rin cho anh được cái gì?  
>Nhưng ai sẽ giúp Rin, ai sẽ giúp Rin ở bên thiếu gia mãi mãi? Ai sẽ giúp Rin sưởi ấm cuộc đời cô độc của anh? Ai sẽ không bao giờ quay lưng rời bỏ anh? Chẳng lẽ là Jaken? Rin bật cười quay sang nhìn cái bản mặt xanh lét của Jaken rồi cô lặng lẽ đứng dậy, tìm đến một bờ suối. Rin muốn thả nỗi buồn trôi theo dòng nước.<br>- Ông Jaken, tôi dắt Ah un đi hóng mát, và tìm chút cỏ non cho Ah un.  
>Jaken nhìn Rin với ánh mắt ngái ngủ:<br>- Cô nhanh nhanh quay lại, nếu không Sesshoumaru sama sẽ phạt ta đấy.  
>Sesshoumaru vẫn nhìn vào khoảng không trước mặt, Sakura đứng bên cạnh, hướng ánh mắt về phía anh.<br>- Khi nào thì cô đi? Rin đã muốn giữ cô lại cho đến khi cô khỏe. [Rin mới là người muốn giúp cô chứ không phải ta, Rin muốn đưa cô đi theo cho đến khi cô khỏe. Và giờ thì cô đã khỏe lại rồi]  
>Sakura vẫn nhìn Sesshoumaru bằng một ánh mắt trìu mến, trầm buồn. Tại sao chàng không thèm nhìn ta dù một lần. Ta có vẻ đẹp thánh thiện, thoát tục, vẻ đẹp mà các loài hoa cũng không so sánh được, vẻ đẹp để người khác phải ngưỡng vọng. Vậy mà vẻ đẹp cũng không làm chàng chú ý đến ta hơn sao. Chàng còn lạnh giá hơn cả chị. Nhưng ta tin, sẽ có ngày chàng thay đổi cách đối xử với ta. Chị lạnh giá như thế, nhưng chị luôn luôn thương yêu ta, thương yêu ta hơn bất cứ thứ gì trên đời. Liệu có ngày nào chàng sẽ đối xử với ta như chị?<br>- Chàng hãy cho ta thêm thời gian. Ta cần xác định một số chuyện.

-

Kagashaki đang nằm trên tán cây, nhàn nhã ngắm ánh trăng xinh đẹp. Anh lại thấy cô gái, cô đang ngồi bên bờ suối, trầm ngâm ngắm ánh trăng tròn trịa in dưới nước. Rất lâu. Và chợt có thứ nước trong như thủy tinh, rơi xuống, tạo ra một gợn sóng nhẹ. Cô ta đang khóc, những giọt nước mắt lấp lánh ánh trăng. Cô gái vẫn cứ ám ảnh anh với nụ cười hồn nhiên, hạnh phúc. Nụ cười không bị vướng bận bởi những đau khổ trên đời, của kiếp sống con người, nụ cười không tham lam, không toan tính. Giờ đây, nước mắt của cô ấy đang bóp méo hình bóng của trăng. Anh tiến lại gần cô, và cố ý để cô thấy anh:  
>- Cô gái xinh đẹp như em, sao lại phải rơi nước mắt? Nước mắt của em làm đêm trăng ảm đạm. Ta có thể giúp được gì không?<br>Sự êm ả trong suy nghĩ bị phá vỡ bởi giọng nói của một người lạ mặt. Rin lau nước mắt, ngẩng lên nhìn đối phương. Rin cười với nụ cười ấm áp:  
>- Bởi vì anh khen Rin xinh đẹp, nên Rin thấy anh thật dễ thương.<br>Hả, một mĩ nam như ta, mà: "Bởi vì anh khen Rin đẹp….nên….".  
>Rin hướng ánh mắt về phía khu rừng, bảo anh:<br>- Rin phải về rồi. Tạm biệt anh.  
>Hả, về à? Thậm chí, cô ta còn chưa hỏi xem anh là ai. Thậm chí còn chưa dành chút thời gian mà ngắm nhìn anh, một mĩ nam giữa chốn núi rừng.<p>

Đang mải miết suy nghĩ, chưa kịp phản ứng gì thì anh cảm thấy có hơi lạnh phía sau. Chính xác ra, đó là sát khí và gió. Lạnh đến rợn tóc gáy. Anh quay lại và thoáng giật mình. Một cô gái xinh đẹp tuyệt trần trong bộ váy trắng đang đứng đó nhìn anh, mà không hẳn là nhìn anh.  
>- Mỹ nhân. Cô muốn gì ở ta?<br>Cô gái đưa tay lên, một sợi dây vải uy dũng phóng tới nhằm cổ họng anh:  
>- Muốn cái mạng ngươi.<br>Kagashaki nhảy lên cành cây tránh né. Anh đưa một tay lên trời. Từ bàn tay ấy, một luồng sáng vàng rực rỡ xuất hiện, xuyên thủng màn đêm, thắp sáng khu rừng, tưởng như chạm tới cả trăng sao. Trong chốc lát, thứ ánh sáng ấy biến thành một con rồng vàng, và anh biến mất:  
>- Mỹ nhân, ta không muốn giết cô.<p>

**Chapter 8: Chúng ta lại gặp nhau **

- Jaken, ông không cần đi theo chúng tôi đâu. Không cần ông phải miễn cưỡng…trông trẻ. – Rin lém lỉnh đùa giỡn Jaken.  
>- Hớ hớ...- Jaken giật bắn người. Nếu Sesshoumaru sama biết Jaken khó chịu khi phải thực hiện mệnh lệnh của ngài thì thế nào Jaken cũng bị xử lý .<br>Rin và Sakura ngồi lên lưng Ah un, Rin không quên vẫy tay, nói vọng xuống:  
>- Sesshoumaru sama cứ yên tâm, Rin sẽ về sớm.<br>Jaken nhìn Sesshoumaru mong đợi chỉ thị. Anh chỉ lặng nhìn về hướng gió. Ngay từ đầu, Sesshoumaru đã biết Sakura không phải tầm thường. Sakura đã đồng hành cùng anh một thời gian, anh dần nhận biết được những linh lực ở cô. Và anh biết, cô ta có thể nhận biết được nguy hiểm từ rất xa. Với lại, không nên có một bóng dáng đàn ông nào cả ở nơi những cô gái đang tắm.

Từ trên cao nhìn xuống, núi rừng thật hùng vĩ, Rin thích thú ngắm nhìn cảnh sắc tươi đẹp phía dưới.  
>Sakura hỏi Rin điều mà cô vẫn thắc mắc:<br>- Rin nè, Sesshoumaru định đi đâu?  
>Rin vẫn mải kiếm tìm một suối nước nóng:<br>- Em cũng không biết rõ, hình như là đến một hòn đảo xinh đẹp.  
>Chợt Rin kêu lên thích thú:<br>- A, em tìm thấy rồi. Ah un, xuống dưới nào.

Hai cô gái trẫm mình trong nước, tận hưởng cảm giác thích thú, khoan khoái, lắng nghe tiếng nước suối len lỏi chảy qua khe đá róc rách, bọt tung trắng xoá, hơi nước bốc lên nghi ngút, tụ lại thành từng làn khói. Thật dễ chịu. Sakura vẫn muốn những thắc mắc trong đầu mình được giải đáp. Cô tiếp tục hỏi Rin:  
>- Rin nè, Sesshoumaru vẫn luôn lạnh lùng như thế à? Và tại sao em lại theo anh ta?<br>- Sesshoumaru sama rất ấm áp...- Rin quả quyết.  
>Những thắc mắc của Sakura chưa được giải đáp thì tiếng vó ngựa, tiếng rượt đuổi từ rất xa vọng lại, ngày càng gần hơn.<br>- Rin, chúng ta lên bờ thôi. Có thể chúng ta sẽ gặp nguy hiểm.  
>Rin lo lắng bước lên bờ. Liệu Rin có bảo vệ được chị Sakura hay không. Biết vậy, Rin đã lôi Jaken đi cùng.<br>Hai cô gái nấp sau gốc cây, và hình ảnh ngày càng hiện rõ hơn. Một cô thôn nữ xinh đẹp đang bị một đám đàn ông hung dữ truy đuổi. Cô ta vấp ngã trên đất. Bọn truy đuổi nhìn cô gái bằng ánh mắt hung tợn. Một tên trong số đó quát lớn:  
>- Bắt cô ta lại.<br>Cô gái rút con dao trong tay áo, chìa về phía đối phương tự vệ:  
>- Ta thà chết cũng không về cùng các ngươi.<br>Một tên cao lớn, vung roi đánh văng con dao trong tay cô gái. Cô gái ngồi xuống, nhoài người với con dao trên đất với ý định tự vẫn. Không ai bảo ai, Rin và Sakura cùng lao ra ngăn cản:  
>- Không được, cô không được chết.<br>Hai tay nắm chặt khúc cây khô, Rin đứng bên cạnh cô gái, đối mặt với những kẻ truy đuổi man rợ.  
>- Các người không được đụng đến cô ấy.<br>Sakura ngồi xuống, dịu dàng cầm tay cô gái. Gương mặt cô gái đầy nét sợ hãi, nhưng vẫn ánh lên sự kiên cường. Bàn tay ấm áp, như có sức mạnh khiến cô gái bình tĩnh trở lại. Bọn vô lại xôn xao:  
>- Ế, đứa con gái kia thật là tuyệt sắc. Hên quá. Tự nhiên lại thêm hai đứa con gái xinh đẹp tự dẫn xác đến.<br>Một tên ra lệnh:  
>- Bắt cả 3 về làm thê thiếp của lãnh chúa Kasan.<br>Sakura chột dạ: "Lãnh chúa Kasan….chẳng lẽ là anh ta…anh ta lại trở nên man rợ đến thế này sao?"

Một tên vạm vỡ bước xuống, kệ cho Rin cầm khúc củi nện lấy nện để. Một tay hắn cầm cổ tay Rin xiết mạnh, một tay cầm khúc gỗ vứt xuống đất.  
>Rin gào lên trong nước mắt:<br>- Sesshoumaru sama cứu emmmmmmmm.  
>Vừa dứt lời thì một ánh sáng chói lòa tỏa ra từ trán của tên man rợ. Ngón tay của Sakura đặt ở đó. Trong phút chốc, kẻ đó quỳ xuống rồi nằm bất tỉnh.<br>- Khi tỉnh dậy, hắn sẽ trở thành người đàng hoàng. – Sakura điềm tĩnh nói. Cô bắt đầu cảm thấy xuống sức. Mỗi lần cứu giúp ai đó hay sử dụng linh lực quá nhiều, cô sẽ bị tổn thương trong nhiều ngày.  
>Những tên còn lại bắt đầu rút kiếm ra khỏi vỏ:<br>- Đừng để cô ta chạm vào. Bắt sống hoặc giết chết.  
>Những mũi kiếm chưa kịp chạm vào các cô gái thì một luồng sáng xuất hiện. Tất cả bọn vô lại đứng sững rồi ngã xuống, răng nghiến chặt, rên rỉ đau đớn.<p>

Kagashaki xuất hiện cùng nụ cười kiêu hãnh, hút hồn: "Rin, em định chống lại chúng bằng khúc gỗ mục này à? Thật ngộ nghĩnh."  
>- Rin, em không sao chứ? Thật có duyên, chúng ta lại gặp nhau.<p>

Rin nhận ra anh, anh là người đã khen Rin đẹp trong một đêm trăng. Nhưng sao anh lại ở đây. Rin dòm dòm xung quanh:  
>- Anh chui ở đâu ra vậy? – Rồi cô cười ấm áp - Cảm ơn anh vì đã cứu chúng tôi.<p>

Thực ra, khi nhìn thấy cô gái và con rồng hai đầu bay lên bầu trời, anh đã cố ý đi theo. Nhưng không ngờ, hai cô gái xinh đẹp lại đi tìm suối nước nóng để tắm. Anh phải tìm một cành cây phía xa để bảo vệ các cô gái khỏi những ánh mắt khiếm nhã, tất nhiên cả ánh mắt của chính anh. Lúc cô gái kia bị truy đuổi, anh đã định làm anh hùng cứu mỹ nhân tập một. Nhưng anh muốn xem hai cô gái trốn sau gốc cây kia định làm gì. Mặc dù, anh cảm nhận được cô gái có sắc đẹp mê hồn bên cạnh Rin không phải bình thường. Nhưng anh vẫn có chút bất ngờ về thứ linh lực của cô gái đó. Thứ linh lực ấy là gì? Lần đầu, thì Rin xuất hiện với hai yêu quái, lần thứ hai cô xuất hiện một mình, lần thứ 3 lại có thêm một nàng tiên ư? Thật phức tạp…Mọi chuyện càng lúc càng kỳ lạ. Sẽ còn nhiều chuyện thú vị ở phía trước. Anh mỉm cười, nụ cười kiêu ngạo quen thuộc. Ủa, chẳng phải đây toàn là những chuyện rắc rối sao? Anh lại tự chui đầu vào cái mớ bòng bong này sao? Anh đâu có thích những chuyện rắc rối.

Kagashaki mải suy nghĩ mà không để ý Sakura cũng đang nhìn anh, "Lạ thật. Ta có thể nghe thấy những âm thanh rất nhỏ ở tận xa. Ta có thể lắng nghe cả tiếng cỏ cây hoa lá. Nhưng tại sao ta không cảm nhận được có sự tồn tại của người này ở quanh đây"

Rin cất lời cắt đôi dòng suy nghĩ đang ngổn ngang của Sakura:  
>- Chị Sakura, cô ấy có sao không?<br>Sakura khẽ nâng cô gái đứng dậy:  
>- Cô ấy đã bình tĩnh trở lại. Cô ấy sẽ không sao cả.<br>Trước sự ngạc nhiên của Kagashaki, Rin và Sakura tiến lại gần những tên vô lại đang đau đớn:  
>- Chị Sakura, em không nhìn thấy vết thương nào lớn cả. Sao nhìn chúng đau đớn đến thế? Chúng ta phải làm gì với chúng?<br>Sakura trầm ngâm nhìn bọn vô lại. Đúng là chúng không hề có vết thương nào lớn cả. Chỉ có vài vệt máu chảy ra như muỗi chích ở bắp tay và bắp đùi. Tuy nhiên, ở vị trí máu chảy ra xương đã gãy hết.  
>Cô nhẹ nhàng đặt ngón tay lên trán của tên vô lại và đặt bàn tay nhỏ nhắn, mền mại của cô lên những vị trí xương bị gãy:<br>- Không sao đâu. Sau khi tỉnh lại, chúng sẽ sống đàng hoàng.  
>Kagashaki lặng nhìn những hành động và ánh sáng phát ra từ tay Sakura. Lạ thật, cô ta có khả năng chữa lành những chỗ xương bị anh bẻ gãy?<br>Rin tiến lại gần Kagashaki:  
>- Anh có thể giúp Rin một chuyện không? Rin nghĩ anh là người tốt. [Vì anh đã cứu chúng tôi mà]. Thế nên, tôi muốn nhờ anh lo cho cô ấy.<br>Rin cầm đôi tay nhỏ nhắn của cô gái, trấn an và khẽ đặt vào tay của Kagashaki.  
>- Chị Sakura, chúng ta phải về thôi. Sesshoumaru sama sẽ lo lắng…<br>Hả, về sao? " Rin nghĩ anh là… người tốt". Cô ấy thậm chí còn chưa biết tên ta. Thế mà có thể giao cô gái mà mình vừa liều mạng bảo vệ cho ta. Thế mà "Rin..nghĩ anh là người tốt". Cô ấy không thèm hỏi xem ta là ai.  
>- Rin, ta là Kagashaki. Và ta sẽ gặp lại em.<p>

Ah un bắt đầu bay lên trời, Rin vẫy tay chào với nụ cười tươi tắn:  
>- Dạ<br>Sakura nhìn xa xăm nơi thành trì hoa lệ:  
>- Rin, chị phải vào thành. Em hãy trở về với Sesshoumaru.<br>- Nhưng chị vào thành làm gì? – Rin lo lắng hỏi  
>- Chị cần thăm một vài bà con. – Sakura khẽ cười, trấn an cô bé.<br>- Vậy em sẽ đưa chị vào thành. Em sẽ đợi chị về cùng em. – Rin cởi mở  
>- Nhưng Sesshoumaru sẽ lo lắng<br>- Không sao đâu chị. Nếu để chị đi một mình, em sẽ lo lắng. - Rin mỉm cười ngắm nhìn bầu trời, Rin tin rằng thiếu gia sẽ sớm tìm thấy Rin và chị.

"Kasan…ta đã sai lầm khi cứu anh. Nếu không thể biến anh trở lại như xưa, thì ta cũng phải giết anh để thiên hạ được thái bình."

Kagashaki đưa cô gái tội nghiệp về nhà, anh phải thực hiện đúng những gì được nhờ vả chứ. Vì anh là người tốt mà. Haizzz. Kagashaki mở lời bắt chuyện với cô gái tội nghiệp.  
>- Cô tên gì?<br>- Em là Yoko.  
>- Tại sao cô lại bị truy đuổi?<br>- Họ muốn bắt em về làm thê thiếp của lãnh chúa Kasan. Không hiểu sao, bỗng nhiên lãnh chúa lại trở nên tàn bạo đến thế. Anh ta bắt tất cả các cô gái xinh đẹp trong vùng…  
>- Lãnh chúa Kasan à?<p>

**Chapter 9: Anh hùng cứu mỹ nhân**

Mãi không thấy Rin trở về, Sesshoumaru chột dạ, không lẽ đặt lòng tin vào Sakura là sai lầm. Anh lần theo mùi hương quen thuộc của Rin, sao Rin lại vào thành? Chẳng lẽ, Rin đang gặp nguy hiểm.

Rin và Ah un đành phải đợi ở ngoài, xa khu dân cư. Nếu một con rồng hai đầu xuất hiện trong khu dân cư thì sẽ gây hoang mang cho dân chúng. Sakura điềm tĩnh tạm biệt Rin và bước vào thành, thành trì hoa lệ mà cô từng dạo chơi.

Khi ấy, những con người ở đây xem cô như thần tiên. Cô khoan thai bước đi trong thành trì hoa lệ, con công nhỏ xinh tíu tít bay quanh cô hoặc đậu trên vai cô.  
>Người ta chỉ dám ngưỡng vọng ngắm nhìn chứ không dám lại gần. Sợ hình ảnh tươi đẹp ấy biến mất. Sau đó, cô cứu giúp rất nhiều người. Những người dân hiền lành ở đây càng lúc càng tôn thờ cô. Rồi một ngày, cô thấy dân chúng kéo nhau ra xem lãnh chúa Kasan chiến đấu với yêu quái. Có lẽ sẽ có người bị thương. Cô hoà vào dòng người. Con yêu quái khổng lồ bị trúng tên đã mù hai mắt. Nó quờ quạng một cách điên loạn về phía có tiếng nói. Móng vuốt sắc nhọn của nó đang lao tới một đứa bé. Kasan lao tới ôm đứa trẻ, dùng lưng che chở. Những móng vuốt sắc nhọn cào rách áo ráp và máu chảy thành dòng. Anh cầm kiếm nhảy lên chém đứt cổ con yêu quái và ngã xuống. Sakura vội vã bước tới. Cô đã chữa lành mọi vết thương của anh. Đó là một Kasan hòa nhã, lương thiện. Rồi anh say mê cô, quyết theo đuổi cô bằng được. Cô đã phải bỏ nơi dân cư đông đúc, nơi mà cô có thể cứu giúp rất nhiều người. Cô ngao du sang những vùng đất khác. Nhưng Kasan vẫn tìm được cô. Rồi cô vào rừng, nhưng vẫn không thoát khỏi sự truy đuổi của anh. Cô cảm thấy tội lỗi vì đã biến con người hòa nhã, lương thiện thành một kẻ si mê, cố chấp.<p>

Sakura dễ dàng vào được trong thành. Ánh mắt của những người dân nơi đây nhìn cô vẫn là sự tôn thờ. Kasan nghe tin cô trở về, anh lập tức phi ngựa tới tìm cô. Trước mặt anh không phải ảo ảnh, anh nghĩ rằng cô đã chết. Cô vẫn đứng đó, trầm ngâm, lặng buồn:  
>- Kasan…tại sao một người lương thiện lại trở thành một bạo chúa? Tất cả là tại ta. Tại ta đã xuất hiện trong cuộc đời anh.<br>Kasan xuống ngựa, ánh mắt ngập tràn hạnh phúc:  
>- Em vẫn sống…Nếu em chịu ở bên ta thì đã chẳng có chuyện gì xảy ra. Ta sẽ bắt tất cả những thiếu nữ xinh đẹp phải phục tùng ta. Bởi vì em thà chết cũng không chịu chấp nhận ta. Nhưng em đã quay lại, chỉ cần như thế là đủ.<br>Kasan tiến lại gần Sakura. Anh vòng tay ôm cô, ghì chặt, và cô chấp nhận điều đó, cô muốn Kasan mất hết khả năng tự vệ. Có chút nước lấp lánh trong mắt cô. Kẻ đầu tiên trên đời ôm cô, là Kasan ư? Sakura lặng lẽ đưa ngón tay lên trán anh. Ánh sáng không xuất hiện. Tại sao? Trong phút giây ngỡ ngàng, Sakura đã bị ôm lấy và đưa lên ngựa.

-

Chờ mãi mà không thấy Sakura quay lại. Rin quyết định để Ah un ở bìa rừng. Đang tính vào thành tìm Sakura thì nghe tiếng gọi của Jaken:  
>- Rinnnnn<br>Jaken rơi xuống đất cùng chiếc gậy hai đầu. Tiếp đó, Sesshoumaru nhẹ nhàng đáp xuống. Vậy là Rin vẫn ổn.  
>- Rin, cô lại định đi đâu? Ta và Sesshoumaru sama tìm cô vất vả lắm biết không? – Jaken càu nhàu<br>- Sesshoumaru sama, Jaken sama. Rin định đi tìm chị Sakura. Chị ấy vào thành đến giờ vẫn chưa quay lại. Rin cảm thấy lo lắng.  
>Sesshoumaru dìu dàng nhìn Rin rồi nhìn về phía thành trì hoa lệ:<br>- Rin, em hãy ở đây. Jaken, ngươi cũng ở lại.  
>Vừa dứt lời, Sesshoumaru bay đi. Jaken hậm hực chạy theo:<br>- Sesshoumaru sama, đừng bỏ rơi tôi. – Jaken liếc nhìn sang phía Rin, thở dài– Tại sao ta luôn phải làm cái việc trông trẻ nhàm chán này. Haizzz

-

Trên một cánh đồng hoa hướng dương bất tận, Ayumi ngả mình nghỉ ngơi. Ánh mặt trời nhảy nhót bên cạnh cô. Nét đẹp băng giá và lộng lẫy của cô khiến cho những đóa hướng dương ganh tị. Cô mệt mỏi vì phải lắng nghe lời than khóc từ trái tim yếu đuối của phụ nữ khắp thế gian. Chợt, viên đá trên cổ cô tỏa ra hào quang trắng bạc, dịu nhẹ và lạnh lẽo. Có tiếng than khóc, và trái tim ấy rất quen thuộc. Cô lập tức đứng dậy bay lên trời, theo hướng của trái tim đang bị tổn thương. Bộ váy trắng hòa mình vào gió và nắng, bỏ lại những cánh hoa hồng trắng vương vãi trên mặt đất, lửng lơ trong gió..

-

Sesshoumaru lần theo mùi hoa anh đào tìm Sakura. Trong thành đều đang tổ chức đại lễ. Anh tìm thấy một căn phòng hoa lệ nhất. Sakura đang ngồi đó, bất động, không biết cô ta đang nghĩ gì, chỉ thấy đôi mắt phảng phất nét buồn, bi ai.  
>- Sakura, cuối cùng thì em cũng thuộc về ta. Bằng mọi giá, ta cũng không để mất em thêm lần nào nữa. Ta sẽ đợi cho đến khi em tình nguyện ở bên ta.<br>Sesshoumaru lạnh lùng xuất hiện phía sau Kasan. Vừa thấy Sesshoumaru xuất hiện, ánh mắt Sakura lóe lên một tia sáng.

Viên ngọc trên cổ Ayumi cùng lúc thay đổi. Trái tim đang bị tổn thương ánh lên cảm giác hạnh phúc. Chuyện gì đã xảy ra?

Kasan cảm nhận được nguy hiểm, anh rút kiếm tấn công kẻ địch:  
>- Ngươi muốn cướp Sakura từ tay ta?<br>Sakura lao tới ngăn cản:  
>- Sesshoumaru, xin chàng nương tay.<br>Chưa đầy một giây, cổ Kasan đã vương vãi máu bởi thứ ánh sáng xanh từ tay Sesshoumaru. Sakura buồn bã ngồi xuống bên cạnh Kasan. Vậy là đã có kẻ vì cô mà phải chết. Cô đã làm cho con người lương thiện ấy trở thành kẻ đáng bị đày xuống địa ngục. Một giọt lệ lấp lánh rơi xuống khuôn mặt Kasan.  
>- Sakura, ta đã được ôm em trong vòng tay ta. Và giờ đây, em đang khóc…vì ta. Ta hạnh phúc…Sakura.<p>

Kasan từ từ nhắm mắt. Cuối cùng anh ta vẫn si mê, cố chấp. Nhưng anh ta đã chết thanh thản.

**Chapter 10: Rin, ta xin lỗi.**

Có mùi của yêu quái, hắn đang lại gần Rin. Giọng nói của Sesshoumaru vẫn đều đều nhưng đầy vẻ hấp tấp:  
>- Chúng ta phải đi thôi.<br>Không còn cách nào khác, anh vòng tay ôm lấy Sakura và bay đi.

Viên ngọc trên cổ Ayumi lại thay đổi. Đó là thứ cảm xúc chưa từng có trước đây. Một mùa xuân đầy hoa cỏ, nắng vàng.

Rin ngồi trên Ah un, hướng ánh nhìn lo lắng về phía thành trì.

Vừa nhìn thấy Rin, Kagashaki khấp khởi mừng thầm. Anh chưa kịp lại gần Rin thì đã phải nhảy tránh ngọn lửa từ gậy hai đầu.  
>- Yêu quái, không được lại gần Rin – Jaken cầm chiếc gậy hai đầu khạc lửa.<br>Cô gái đi phía sau kêu lên lo lắng:  
>- Kagashaki sama…<br>Rin nhảy xuống khỏi Ah un:  
>- Là anh à?<br>- Chào em, chúng ta lại gặp nhau. – Kagashaki mỉm cười, nụ cười kiêu ngạo nhưng trìu mến.  
>Rin quay sang nhìn cô gái:<br>- Nhà của cô ở gần đây sao? Đợi lát nữa Sesshoumaru sama về, Rin sẽ nhờ anh ấy đưa cô về.

Ế, cô ấy đã nhờ ta cơ mà? Sao tự dưng lại? Chẳng lẽ cô ấy chê ta chậm trễ. Hừm, dắt theo một cô gái đi trong rừng thì làm sao mà nhanh được…Hay cô ấy nghĩ ta không đáng tin tưởng bằng Sesshoumaru sama của cô ấy? Mà hắn là ai? Tại sao lần nào cô ấy cũng nhắc tới.

Jaken ngơ ngác thu lại cây gậy đầu người. Vậy là Rin quen họ.

- Không, Kagashaki sẽ đưa tôi về. – Cô gái nhìn Kagashaki với ánh mắt cương quyết

Rin cười ấm áp, nụ cười thuần khiết quen thuộc:  
>- Ừ, phải rồi. Tôi quên mất. ^^<p>

Từ trên trời, hai bóng người xuất hiện. Đó là Sesshoumaru và Sakura. Thật đẹp làm sao. Hình ảnh của họ làm mờ ánh nắng. Rin đứng ngẩn người một lúc rồi reo lên mừng rỡ:  
>- Sesshoumaru sama, anh đã về. Cả chị Sakura nữa.<br>Sesshoumaru đáp xuống, buông Sakura. Anh tiến đến chỗ Rin và nhìn Kagashaki dò xét. Hắn không có sát khí, nhưng khuôn mặt đầy vẻ thách thức kia làm anh khó chịu.

Jaken tất tả chạy lại phía Sesshoumaru:  
>- Sesshoumaru sama.<p>

Kagashaki nhìn thẳng vào Sesshoumaru. Thì ra đây chính là kẻ mà Rin hay nhắc đến. Lần này, bên cạnh cô là một mỹ nam, một yêu quái hùng mạnh.  
>- Ngươi là Sesshoumaru.<p>

Kagashaki đưa tay lên ngang mắt, ngón tay anh xuất hiện một chiếc nhẫn kim cương. Mỗi móng vuốt xuất hiện một tia sáng.  
>- Ta đã quyết định. Ta muốn có viên ngọc quý trong tay ngươi. Hãy so tài với ta, nếu ta thắng, ngươi phải nhường lại cho ta viên ngọc đó.<br>- Rin, lùi lại - Sesshoumaru liếc nhìn Jaken ngầm ra lệnh, hãy bảo vệ Rin.

Sesshoumaru nhìn Kagashaki, đôi mắt ánh lên một tia lửa, anh rút Bộc Toái Nha tấn công:  
>- Nhảm nhí.<br>Rin chẳng hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra. Cô lo lắng, chạy tới ngăn cản:  
>- Kagashaki, Sesshoumaru sama không cầm viên ngọc nào cả. Xin hãy tin tôi.<br>- Sesshoumaru sama, Kagashaki xin hãy dừng cuộc chiến vô nghĩa này lại.

Cả Sesshoumaru và Kagashaki đều ngừng tấn công. Nếu tiếp tục, sinh mạng yếu đuối kia có thể bị tổn thương.  
>- Sesshoumaru, ta với ngươi sẽ so tài lúc khác.<br>Kagashaki bay đi: "Ta sẽ chăm sóc em".

Jaken lẩm bẩm: "Viên ngọc quý? Sesshoumaru sama chẳng bao giờ giữ những thứ vô bổ ấy". Con tiểu yêu xanh lè liếc ánh mắt không mấy thiện cảm sang phía cô gái xinh đẹp tuyệt trần:"Chẳng lẽ hắn ám chỉ cô ta? Thật phiền phức."

Cô thôn nữ xinh đẹp nhìn lên bầu trời xanh thổn thức:  
>- Kagashaki sama…<p>

Có một cô gái đang ẩn mình trong nắng, theo dõi diễn biến câu chuyện vừa xảy ra. Cô nhìn Sesshoumaru và nhìn Rin:  
>- Là anh ta. Anh ta đã làm thay đổi ánh sáng trong viên ngọc của ta. Rin, ta xin lỗi.<p> 


	4. Chapter 11 15

**Chapter 11: Ayumi's plan**

Tại một thôn nhỏ, cô thôn nữ xinh đẹp tựa cửa nhìn vô định. Dường như cô chẳng còn chút sức sống nào, tâm tư đang đặt ở một nơi xa vời vợi. Một thiếu nữ trong bộ váy trắng muốt như nữ thần xuất hiện trước mặt cô. Tay cô gái ấy đặt lên viên đá trong như pha lê trên cổ. Váy áo cô bay vần vũ trong gió lớn.  
>- Yoko, ta đã nghe thấy tâm nguyện của ngươi.<p>

Kagashaki tựa lưng vào gốc cây, nhặt một viên đá nhỏ ném xuống suối. Anh nghĩ đến Rin, nghĩ đến những chuyện rối rắm đã xảy ra. Anh không có cách nào gặp riêng cô cả. Chẳng lúc nào Sesshoumaru rời mắt khỏi cô ấy. Mà tại sao chứ? Anh dạy cho hắn một bài học rồi đưa Rin đi là xong. Ước gì chuyện đơn giản thế. Có ba bóng đen từ lùm cây chui ra, anh vẫn không thèm để mắt tới chúng.  
>- Thiếu gia, chúng tôi tìm ngài thật vất vả.<br>- Ngài luôn giăng kết giới để lẩn tránh chúng tôi.  
>- Thiếu gia, đại nhân mời thiếu gia về.<br>Đôi mắt anh thoáng vẻ buồn bực:  
>- Thật phiền phức<br>Anh đứng dậy, nhảy phắt lên cành cây và biến mất. Ba tên nô tài nháo nhác chạy theo:  
>- Thiếu gia, xin hãy quay về.<br>Đột nhiên, một tên đứng khựng lại:  
>- Khoan đã, thiếu gia chưa bao giờ ở một nơi lâu đến thế. Ta đoán là ta biết lý do tại sao thiếu gia chưa đi khỏi khu rừng này.<br>Ba tên nô tài chụm đầu vào nhau bàn tán rồi tản ra, mất hút.

Kagashaki đang lững thững đi bộ trong rừng thì nghe được tiếng gọi từ phía sau:  
>- Kagashaki sama.<br>Anh quay lại, thì ra là cô gái hôm trước. Anh ngạc nhiên hỏi:  
>- Cô làm gì ở đây?<br>Cô gái mừng rỡ tiến lại phía anh:  
>- Em đi tìm anh.<p>

Kagashaki nhìn cô gái đăm chiêu. Quái lạ, hình như cô ta xinh đẹp hơn trước rất nhiều.  
>- Tìm tôi?<br>Cô gái nhìn anh bằng cặp mắt long lanh hạnh phúc:  
>- Vâng, em muốn theo anh.<br>Kagashaki bất giác lùi lại một chút.  
>- Ấy, tôi có vợ rồi.<br>Cô gái vẫn nhìn anh đắm đuối:  
>- Em sẽ làm thiếp.<br>Kagashaki vẫn hờ hững:  
>- Dòng họ của tôi không cho phép lấy tì thiếp.<br>Cô gái lắc đầu ương bướng:  
>- Vậy, em không cần danh phận. Chỉ cần cho em theo anh.<p>

Kagashaki hiểu rằng nói thế nào cũng chẳng ăn thua. Anh nhảy lên cành cây, nói vọng xuống:  
>- Xin lỗi cô, nhưng ta không thể.<p>

Vừa đi được một đoạn, trong lòng vẫn buồn bực vì những chuyện chẳng đâu vào đâu vừa mới xảy ra thì anh lại bị chặn đường. Kẻ chặn đường anh chính là cô gái có nét đẹp băng giá, lộng lẫy, đã từng muốn giết anh. Anh thở dài, chán chường:  
>- Cô vẫn muốn lấy mạng ta à?<p>

Ayumi không trả lời anh, mà chuyển sang chủ đề khác:  
>- Tại sao ngươi không thể chấp nhận cô ấy?<p>

Kagashaki trả lời bằng một giọng ngán ngẩm không hơn. Anh không thích chủ đề này.  
>- Ta không có tình cảm với cô ấy.<p>

Ayumi vẫn chưa hài lòng:  
>- Ngươi đã làm khổ bao nhiêu cô gái như vậy.<p>

Kagashaki vẫn ngán ngẩm nhìn đối phương:  
>- Lỗi đâu phải tại ta. Ta đâu muốn thế.<p>

Im lặng một lát, anh mở lời hỏi lại cô:  
>- Vì vậy mà cô muốn giết ta?<br>Ayumi nhìn thẳng vào anh:  
>- Ngươi hãy đưa Rin đi. Ta sẽ tha chết cho ngươi.<br>Kagashaki quay lưng bỏ đi:  
>- Nực cười.<p>

Ayumi khẳng định bằng một giọng lạnh giá như băng tuyết:  
>- Nếu ngươi không đưa cô ấy đi. Cô ấy sẽ phải chết.<p>

Kagashaki đứng sững một lát rồi tiếp tục cất bước.

Màn đêm êm đềm buông xuống…  
>Sesshoumaru âu yếm ngắm nhìn khuôn mặt Rin. Rin đang ngủ, và đó chính là lúc anh được ngắm nhìn cô thỏa thích. Anh muốn bao bọc Rin mãi mãi, bảo vệ Rin trước mọi tổn thương. Nhưng anh có một cảm giác không tốt lắm về mọi chuyện, điều gì đó làm anh cảm thấy bất an...<p>

Trong giấc mơ, Rin mơ mấy Sesshoumaru sama đang ngắm nhìn mình, trìu mến. Cô mỉm cười. Giống như những giấc mơ khác. Cô không muốn tỉnh lại. Thật ấm áp. Rồi cô mơ thấy một bàn tay khẽ vuốt tóc trên trán cô, và người ấy khẽ đặt đôi môi khép hờ lên đó. Hình ảnh nửa mơ nửa thực. Một giấc mơ làm trái tim cô nhảy múa.

Sakura nằm ngủ cạnh một gốc cây cách đó không xa. Và cô chẳng mất chút công sức nào để phải tìm hiểu. Cô muốn trốn tránh sự thật này. Cô đã sớm cảm nhận được, nhưng lúc nào cô cũng tự gạt mình. Cô tin rằng Sesshoumaru sẽ phải thay đổi cái nhìn đối với cô. Cô tin rằng một cô gái loài người không phù hợp với Sesshoumaru. Bởi vì Sesshoumaru luôn giấu kín tình cảm, nên cô vẫn có lý do để tự gạt mình. Nhưng những hình ảnh kia thật quá rõ ràng.

Sáng hôm sau, Rin tỉnh dậy, cười khúc khích chạy đến bên Sesshoumaru:  
>- Sesshoumaru sama, tối hôm qua Rin có một giấc mơ rất kỳ lạ. Giống như những giấc mơ khác, nhưng lần này rất đặc biệt.<br>Sesshoumaru chột dạ, chẳng lẽ Rin đã biết hết mọi chuyện?  
>Mặt Rin ửng hồng, cô cười bẽn lẽn:<br>- Rin sẽ không kể cho ngài nghe đâu.  
>Cô bước tới chỗ Sakura:<br>- Chị Sakura, chúng ta chuẩn bị lên đường thôi.  
>Sakura im lặng, có cái gì đó nhói đau trong lòng.<p>

**Chapter 12: Bồ công anh tan trong gió**

Thảo nguyên rộng lớn…  
>Cánh đồng hoa bồ công anh trải dài vô tận….<br>Hai cô gái ngồi trên lưng Ah-un, Rin vẫn hát bằng một giọng hát trong veo. Cánh hoa như những chiếc răng sư tử lụi tàn dựa mình theo gió bay đi. Rin nhảy xuống khỏi lưng Ah-un, ngắm nhìn cánh đồng bồ công anh bát ngát:  
>- Sesshoumaru sama, mẹ Rin từng nói, mỗi cánh hoa bồ công anh là một lời nguyện ước. Em muốn sau khi chết đi, sẽ được làm những bông hoa bồ công anh. Bay theo Sesshoumaru sama mãi mãi.<br>Cô chạy trên bãi cỏ, tắm mình trong ánh nắng. Hình bóng của cô hoà quyện với hoa bồ công anh tan trong gió. Sesshoumaru nhói lòng nhìn Rin chua xót. Anh được sinh ra để chinh phục, và anh sẽ không để cho người mà anh yêu thương nhất rời xa anh. Nhưng sao lòng anh bất an đến vậy?  
>Sakura lặng lẽ ngắm nhìn Sesshoumaru, rồi ngắm nhìn Rin. Cô đã dần hiểu được tại sao Rin nói Sesshoumaru rất ấm áp. Lòng cô đổ vỡ, rồi một chút hi vọng được nhen nhóm. Phải, cô có cái mà Rin không có. Đó là thời gian…Nhưng trái tim cô thắt lại, thắt lại vì Rin. Tại sao cô gái ấy lại chẳng có được thứ gì? Tại sao cô ấy thấy hạnh phúc đến thế? Tại sao cô ấy lại buộc chặt trái tim Sesshoumaru mà cô ấy lại không thể bên anh mãi mãi. Rin, số phận đã định đoạt là em không phù hợp với Sesshoumaru. Sao em không rời xa anh ấy và chấp nhận sống cuộc sống mà số phận đã định đoạt, cuộc sống của một con người. Những dòng suy nghĩ cứ nối đuôi nhau….hỗn độn. Trái tim của mỗi người như chiếc cốc thuỷ tinh rạn vỡ, có điều gì đó nghẹn ngào, đau nhói, ray rứt.<p>

Chợt, hoa bồ công anh thổn thức, dạt mình trước gió giống như chúng sắp bị nhổ cả gốc rễ. Sesshoumaru lao tới ôm Rin như thể anh sợ chỉ chút nữa thôi là gió sẽ cuốn mất cô theo hoa bồ công anh bay mãi. Sakura biến mất trong vòi rồng.  
>Sesshoumaru đặt Rin xuống, định hình lại những chuyện mới xảy ra. Rin xấu hổ đỏ mặt, trái tim đập rộn ràng trong lồng ngực. Cô ngồi xuống đưa hai tay ôm lấy gò má vẫn còn nóng ấm. Một câu hỏi ngộ nghĩnh đang chơi trò đuổi bắt trong đầu cô: "Sesshoumaru sama, khi nào chúng ta sẽ kết hôn?". Nhưng…như thế cũng có nghĩa là thiếu gia và chị Sakura cũng sẽ kết hôn sao? Mà chị Sakura đâu rồi? Cô hoang mang, chạy ra chỗ Ah-un dáo dác, tìm kiếm:<br>- Sesshoumaru sama, Jaken sama, chị Sakura biến mất rồi. Chúng ta phải cứu chị ấy.

Sesshoumaru im lặng bay về hướng có mùi hương của Sakura. Ah-un theo sau anh.

Bỗng chốc vòi rồng tan ra. Ba tên nô tài lo lắng nhìn kẻ đang chặn đường mình:  
>- Thiếu gia Kagashaki.<br>Kagashaki đứng trước mặt ba tên nô tài như một tượng đài uy nghiêm, anh cau mày:  
>- Các ngươi định giở trò gì?<br>Ba tên nô tài run bắn:  
>- Người trong mộng…của thiếu gia sẽ ở trong thành… chờ đợi thiếu gia trở về.<br>Kagashaki hờ hững quay đi:  
>- Vớ vẩn.<br>Ba tên nô tài chụm đầu bàn tán. "Ủa, nghĩa là cô ta không phải người trong mộng của thiếu gia sao?". " Tốt quá, vậy thì cô ấy sẽ làm vợ ta". "Ngươi mơ à?". "Vậy chúng ta phân thắng bại, cô ấy sẽ thuộc về người chiến thắng."

Kagashaki trợn đôi mắt hình viên đạn đe doạ:  
>- Các ngươi dám đụng đến cô ấy.<p>

Vừa lúc, Ah-un đáp xuống. Bọn nô tài rùng mình bởi ánh mắt Sesshoumaru. Ánh mắt ấy như khẳng định chúng sắp bị vặt lông. Rin nhảy xuống khỏi lưng Ah-un, chạy lại phía Sakura, cởi bỏ sợi dây mềm đang trói chân tay cô:  
>- Chị Sakura<p>

Ba tên nô tài nhìn Rin rồi quay sang nhìn nhau:  
>- Không được đụng đến cô gái kia thì bắt cô gái này về làm vợ cũng được.<p>

Kagashaki đưa tay lên ngang mắt, từng móng vuốt phát ra tia sáng gay gắt:  
>- Kẻ nào đụng đến cô ấy ta sẽ...<p>

Ba tên nô tài vã mồ hôi như tắm:  
>- Thiếu gia, thiếu gia, xin bớt giận.<p>

Chúng nhìn nhau thì thầm to nhỏ: "Thiếu gia thật tham lam.", "Chẳng lẽ thiếu gia muốn độc chiếm hết những cô gái xinh đẹp trong thiên hạ."

Rin dìu Sakura lên lưng Ah-un rồi lại gần Kagashaki:  
>- Sao anh lại bắt cóc chị ấy?<br>Kagashaki lúng túng xua tay giải thích:  
>- Ế, không phải, không phải ta.<p>

**Chapter 13: Lúc hỗn loạn**

Cùng lúc đó, mây trời trở nên ảm đạm. Cô gái ngồi trên một con voi khổng lồ xuất hiện cùng chiếc đàn vĩ cầm. Cô mặc chiếc áo màu xanh dương, mềm mại như lụa. Gương mặt cô được che kín bởi một tấm vải mỏng màu xanh nhạt, gắn vững vàng với chiếc vòng bạc trên tóc cô. Cô chơi một khúc nhạc êm ái, mê hoặc lòng người nhưng vô cùng thê lương. Khúc nhạc vừa dứt, cô đặt vĩ cầm xuống, nhìn về phía đối phương bằng ánh mắt đau buồn ẩn hiện sau tấm vải mỏng manh:  
>- Rin, ta xin lỗi. Nhưng đó là khúc nhạc đưa tiễn cô.<p>

Tất cả những người có mặt đều quá đỗi ngạc nhiên. Là Rin sao? Tại sao mục tiêu lại là cô gái yếu đuối, lương thiện như Rin?  
>Nhanh như cắt, Sesshoumaru rút Bộc Toái Nha tấn công kẻ lạ mặt. Tại sao kẻ lạ mặt này lại có mùi của Ayumi? Dù lý do là gì thì cô gái lạ mặt này cũng phải chết.<p>

Cô gái lạ mặt cầm thanh đao hai đầu lao lên trời một cách mạnh mẽ. Cảnh vật phía sau cô bị chém tan hoang như vừa trải qua hoả hoạn. Thanh đao quay tít quanh đôi tay cô thành một hình tròn hoàn hảo, rồi chĩa thẳng vào Sesshoumaru. Anh đưa Bộc Toái Nha đỡ đòn. Mỗi lần lưỡi đao của cô giáng xuống là mặt đất lại nứt ra thành những vực thẳm. Kagashaki đỡ Rin tránh né. Ah-un bay lên trời.

Mấy tên nô bộc nhìn nhau: "Chúng ta làm gì bây giờ? Đánh nhau với Sesshoumaru hay đánh nhau với cô gái chơi vĩ cầm?"

Sesshoumaru lo lắng nhìn Rin. Đột nhiên cô gái chơi vĩ cầm vung cây đao hai đầu chĩa thẳng vào Rin. Một luồng sáng dũng mãnh nhằm Rin lao tới. Cùng lúc, Sesshoumaru lao về phía Rin, đưa Bộc Toái Nha chống đỡ. Cơ hội đây rồi. Kagashaki đưa một tay lên trời, triệu hồi rồng ánh sáng, ôm Rin bay mất:  
>- Sesshoumaru, ở đây giao cho ngươi.<p>

Kagashaki ôm Rin trong vòng tay, khấp khởi mừng thầm: "Ta sẽ bảo vệ em."  
>Ba tên nô bộc dáo dác chạy theo chủ nhân.<br>- Thiếu gia, đại nhân yêu cầu ngài trở về.

Nhanh như vũ bão, Sesshoumaru lao tới chém đứt lìa cô gái lạ.  
>- Bán yêu. Ngươi phải chết.<p>

Cô gái ngã xuống, tấm vải xanh mỏng manh hoà cùng điệu buồn của gió. Dưới lớp vải mỏng manh ấy thấp thoáng một giọt nước trong vắt.

- Jaken, ta phải đi trước.  
>Sesshoumaru vội vã bay theo hướng có mùi hương thân thuộc của Rin. Điều an ủi anh lúc này là niềm tin vững chắc rằng tạm thời Rin sẽ không gặp nguy hiểm.<p>

Jaken luống cuống chạy theo Sesshoumaru:  
>- Sesshoumaru sama, chờ tôiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii<p>

**Chapter 14: Kasumi**

Con rồng lao đi với vận tốc chóng mặt rồi đáp xuống một thung lũng. Nếu cứ thong thả thì thảo nào cũng bị Sesshoumaru túm đuôi. Kagashaki cười ranh mãnh. Anh bế Rin nhảy xuống:  
>- Em cứ yên tâm, ta sẽ…<br>Ngay lập tức Rin vùng ra khỏi vòng tay Kagashaki, lảo đảo:  
>- Lần sau anh không được ôm Rin nữa. Bà Kaede nói, phụ nữ không được quá gần gũi với đàn ông cho đến khi họ kết hôn.<p>

Kagashaki khấp khởi mừng thầm:  
>- Vậy em muốn kết hôn? Anh sẽ chịu trách nhiệm.<br>Rin quỵ xuống, mắt vẫn còn hoa:  
>- Nhưng Rin không thể kết hôn với anh được. Rin còn phải đi theo Sesshoumaru sama.<p>

Mắt Kagashaki phát ra một thứ ánh sáng kỳ lạ.  
>Lại là cái tên ấy. Sao lần nào cô ấy cũng nhắc tới cái tên đáng ghét ấy. Ngay cả kết hôn với ta cô ấy cũng quyết liệt từ chối ư? "Sesshoumaru sama". "Sesshoumaru sama". Anh sẽ giết hắn.<p>

Anh ngồi sụp xuống, dùng một tay luồn vào tóc cô và đưa môi anh lại gần môi cô. Rin đưa tay lên ôm mặt khi đôi môi chưa kịp chạm nhau. Đôi bàn tay nhỏ xinh lỏng dần lỏng dần rồi buông xuôi xuống đất. Gương mặt ấy yên bình say ngủ.

Kagashaki đặt cô xuống thảm cỏ rồi tự cười ngớ ngẩn:  
>- Mình làm cái quái gì thế?<br>Anh ngắm Rin ngủ yên bình. Chỉ là phản xạ thôi, chỉ là phản xạ mà cô ấy cũng tránh né được nụ hôn của ta. Cô ấy không hề biết, nhưng vẫn phản xạ, một cách vô thức.

Trăng đã lên….  
>Thung lũng hoa hồng đẹp lung linh. Đom đóm dập dìu bay lượn.<br>Kagashaki ngồi đó, say sưa ngắm nhìn cô gái đang ngủ với hơi thở đều đều. Gương mặt ấy sáng ngời dưới ánh trăng.

Chợt, gió thổi mạnh mẽ, hoa cỏ dạt xuống sát đất. Một con kỳ lân đáp xuống. Trên lưng con kỳ lân là một cô gái xinh xắn. Cô đứng oai vệ với nụ cười lộ ra chiếc răng khểnh duyên dáng. Tóc cô được buộc cao hình đuôi gà tinh nghịch. Cô mặc một chiếc váy ngắn, phần eo được cột lại bởi một mảnh vải dài, thắt nơ bướm phía sau.

Kagashaki chạy đến chỗ cô gái, cười rạng rỡ:  
>- A, em gái<br>Cô gái cốc đầu anh, phụng phịu:  
>- Không phải em gái, mà là vợ tương lai.<br>Kagashaki tiu nghỉu:  
>- Em lại định đến để bắt anh về à?<br>Cô gái nhìn anh cười tinh nghịch:  
>- Anh nên ngoan ngoãn nghe lời.<br>Đột nhiên, cô quay sang phía cô gái đang dụi mắt. Rin đã tỉnh.  
>- Cô ấy là ai thế?<br>Kagashaki mừng rỡ:  
>- À, đây là Rin. Cô ấy vừa bất tỉnh. Bây giờ, anh phải đưa cô ấy về.<br>Cô gái tỏ ra nghi ngờ:  
>- Sau khi đưa cô ấy về, anh sẽ về cùng em chứ?<p>

Vừa lúc đó, Rin cũng bước tới cạnh hai người:  
>- Anh nè, đây là đâu? Rin phải trở về.<p>

Cô gái lạ nhìn Rin mỉm cười:  
>- Tôi là Kasumi. Chúng tôi sẽ đưa cô về.<p>

Kagashaki âu yếm nhìn Rin:  
>- Em phải ăn cái gì đã chứ.<p>

Kasumi cầm tay Rin đưa tới một con suối nước chảy róc rách, từng đàn cá đua nhau bơi lội. Cô gái lội xuống suối, cầm một cành cây nhọn, phóng xuống nước. Mỗi lần cô đều đâm trúng một con cá.  
>Rin ngồi trên bờ reo lên mừng rỡ:<br>- Kasumi, cô giỏi quá.

Hai cô gái cùng nhau nướng cá rồi trò chuyện. Kagashaki nghiễm nhiên trở thành kẻ thứ ba, chán nản ngồi tựa lưng vào gốc cây.  
>- Rin neh<br>- Ưm  
>- Cô đã bao giờ yêu chưa?<br>Kagashaki giật mình bởi câu hỏi ấy. Anh nhìn về phía Rin chờ đợi câu trả lời. Rin nhìn bâng quơ lên trời:  
>- Tình yêu là gì?<br>Kasumi cười dịu dàng:  
>- Ưm, tôi cũng không biết. Có lẽ đó là đối với ai đó, cô luôn cảm thấy hạnh phúc khi ở bên. Cô muốn người ta hạnh phúc mãi mãi…<br>Rin ngắm nhìn ngàn vì sao đang toả sáng với đôi mắt mơ hồ:  
>- Thế thì Rin yêu Sesshoumaru sama.<p>

Kagashaki thất vọng, nhìn xuống đất. Thật ra, anh cũng đoán trước Rin sẽ trả lời như vậy.  
>Hai cô gái vẫn tiếp tục chủ đề.<br>- Anh ấy là người như thế nào?  
>- Anh ấy mỹ lệ hơn tất cả mọi thứ trên đời. Một người hoàn mỹ.<p>

Kasumi tiếp tục:  
>- Vậy khi nào hai người sẽ kết hôn?<br>Rin nhìn Kasumi ngạc nhiên:  
>- Kết hôn để làm gì? Tôi chỉ muốn được đi bên anh ấy.<br>Kasumi cười:  
>- Kết hôn để có một gia đình, để sinh những đứa con. Và sau đó là sống hạnh phúc…mãi mãi. Tôi và Kagashaki cũng sẽ kết hôn.<br>Kagashaki giật bắn mình, chồm dậy:  
>- Kasumi, chúng ta là anh em.<br>Kasumi chun mũi:  
>- Không. Anh sẽ phải lấy em.<br>Rin nhìn lên trời, mặt ửng hồng:  
>- Kết hôn…sinh con ư?<p>

Sáng hôm sau, Rin uể oải vì thiếu ngủ. Cả đêm cô trằn trọc suy nghĩ, suy nghĩ về thứ tình cảm cô dành cho Sesshoumaru và tình cảm anh dành cho cô. Nhưng cô vẫn không thể xác định được rõ ràng đó là thứ tình cảm gì. Cô chỉ biết, nó thuần khiết, xinh đẹp…  
>Ba người tiếp tục cuộc hành trình trong tiếng trò chuyện ríu rít của hai cô gái. Tâm trạng của kẻ còn lại thì nặng nhọc.<p>

Cùng lúc đó, Sesshoumaru cũng đang tìm Rin. Mùi hương của cô càng lúc càng chuyển động theo hướng ra xa anh. Và phía đó có mùi của Ayumi.

Ba người đang thong dong trong thung lũng hoa hồng thì Ayumi xuất hiện. Kagashaki lao lên phía trước:  
>- Cô lại muốn gì?<br>Cô gái vẫn dùng ánh mắt lạnh băng nhìn những kẻ đối diện:  
>- Giúp ngươi triệt để.<br>Rin ngạc nhiên vì cô gái vừa mới xuất hiện. Đó chính là cô gái xinh đẹp và nhiều quyền năng như một nữ thần. Cô mừng rỡ chạy tới như gặp lại cố nhân:  
>- Chị. Sao chị lại ở đây?<br>Ayumi vẫn nhìn bằng ánh mắt lạnh băng, không biểu lộ chút cảm xúc nào.  
>- Rin. Cô là con người. Cô nên sống cuộc đời của một con người.<br>Rin khựng lại, giọng nói của cô bối rối:  
>- Chị. Sao chị lại nói thế?<br>Ayumi vẫn lạnh lùng, dùng từng lời nói xoáy sâu vào trái tim Rin:  
>- Cuộc đời của anh ta là chiến đấu và chinh phục. Là máu và nước mắt. Cô muốn đi theo quẩn chân, làm hòn đá cản đường anh ta với thành công vĩnh viễn hay sao?<p>

Rin nắm chặt tay, hai dòng lệ lã chã tuôn rơi.

Cùng lúc đó, Sesshoumaru cũng đáp xuống:  
>- Ayumi.<p>

Ayumi tiếp tục bằng giọng đều đều:  
>- Sesshoumaru. Chuyện trước đây ta đã hứa, ta không thể giúp ngươi.<p>

Sesshoumaru đưa tay toan rút Bộc Toái Nha:  
>- Vậy, cô là kẻ đứng sau bán yêu đó?<p>

Ayumi quay đi:  
>- Phải. Và ngươi chỉ có thể chém giết vì cô ta thôi sao? Cuộc đời của ngươi là máu và nước mắt. Ngươi muốn cô ta mòn mỏi chờ đợi ngươi? Ngươi chẳng bao giờ có thể buông kiếm vì cô ta.<br>Sesshoumaru ngập ngừng rồi buông tay khỏi Bộc Toái Nha. Anh đã không rút kiếm:  
>- Tại sao ngươi làm thế? [Làm tổn thương tâm hồn Rin?]<p>

Ayumi bay lên trời:  
>- Ta có thể từ bỏ mọi thứ vì một người, còn ngươi… không thể.<p>

Kagashaki đến trước mặt Sesshoumaru:  
>- Ta sẽ mang lại hạnh phúc cho Rin.<p>

Rin gượng cười tránh né ánh mắt của Sesshoumaru, trên má cô chảy dài hai dòng lệ:  
>- Rin không cần gì cả. Rin chỉ cần anh hạnh phúc.<p>

Kagashaki ôm Rin bay mất. Rin không hề chống cự.

Kasumi tò mò ngắm nghía Sesshoumaru:  
>- Vậy ra anh là Sesshoumaru.<p>

Sesshoumaru không trả lời. Anh lặng lẽ bỏ đi. Kasumi đứng đó nhìn theo rồi ngẫm nghĩ về những chuyện vừa xảy ra. Những lời đối thoại và thái độ của họ, cô chẳng hiểu gì. Tại sao Rin lại khóc? Và, có thật đó là chàng trai hoàn mỹ của Rin không? Chẳng hoàn mỹ tẹo nào. Thật dễ ghét.

**Chapter 15: Không có nước mắt trong cơn mưa**

Kagashaki đáp xuống gần một con suối trong rừng. Gương mặt Rin trầm buồn, cô đã ngừng khóc. Rin ngồi trên một tảng đá, thẫn thờ nhìn dòng nước lặng lờ trôi. Từng cánh hoa tím nương mình theo dòng chảy, bồng bềnh, trôi nổi, không định hướng, một số khác vương lại trong kẽ đá.  
>Im lặng…<br>Một chút gió, một chút nắng, một chút lá rơi.  
>Không gian và cả thời gian như ngừng lại.<br>Chỉ có tiếng trái tim cô thổn thức.  
>Rin quay sang Kagashaki gượng cười:<br>- Anh thấy suối đẹp không? Mỗi lần ngồi nhìn nước chảy là lòng em dịu lại.  
>Vẫn là một khoảng lặng.<br>Nhìn thấy nụ cười gượng gạo trên khuôn mặt u buồn ấy, lòng Kagashaki tan nát. Thà rằng cô cứ khóc thật to, thà rằng cô vùi đầu vào vai anh mà khóc, hoặc cô đâp phá tất cả mọi thứ xung quanh. Còn hơn là cô cứ ngồi đó…tự giày vò bản thân… kìm nén cảm xúc… che giấu nỗi đau.  
>- Những năm qua em đã rất cố gắng. Kiên trì và nghiêm túc tập luyện. Em muốn góp chút sức lực nhỏ nhoi của mình xây dựng thế giới của Sesshoumaru sama. Nhưng… bắn tên chẳng bao giờ trúng đích. Dùng đao kiếm thì không nỡ xuống tay. Các loại binh khí khác em cũng không sử dụng được. Dù vậy, em chẳng bao giờ muốn rời xa anh ấy…<br>Bờ vai Rin bắt đầu rung lên, nhè nhẹ. Cô vẫn nhìn xuống suối. Che giấu những giọt lệ lăn dài.

Kagashaki chẳng biết phải nói gì lúc này. Nếu là 1 người bạn thì chắc chắn anh sẽ khuyên Rin trở lại bên Sesshoumaru. Nhưng anh không thể phản bội trái tim mình. Lòng anh nhói như chính bản thân mình đang mất mát. Gặp cô gái này anh luôn cảm thấy thú vị. Nhưng lúc này, cảm giác vui vẻ nhẹ nhàng đó đã bị thay thế bằng sự cảm thông, thương hại đến nhói lòng. Anh biết anh không thể quay đầu lại nữa rồi. Anh sẽ mang lại hạnh phúc cho Rin, dù có phải tranh cướp tình cảm.

Kagashaki lại gần, dịu dàng nắm lấy tay Rin.

Jaken và Ah-un đáp xuống nơi Sesshoumaru đang đứng. Jaken hấp tấp hỏi:  
>- Sesshoumaru sama. Ngài không đưa Rin về sao?<p>

Sesshoumaru quay đi, không trả lời. Ánh mắt anh đầy vẻ khó chịu như thể anh sẽ cắt lưỡi kẻ nào dám đặt ra câu hỏi ấy một lần nữa. Jaken run bắn người, túa mồ hôi như tắm: "Ta sợ tương lai quá."

Sakura cảm nhận được có chuyện không ổn đã xảy ra. Và cô chắc rằng, lần này Sesshoumaru không đưa Rin về là một tín hiệu tốt đối với cô.

Rin lững thững đi theo Kagashaki, giống như chẳng còn thứ gì có ý nghĩa với cô. Cô cứ đi, đi mà không cần biết đích đến.  
>Hoàng hôn…<br>Vệt nắng cuối chiều nhuộm đỏ cả khu rừng. Kagashaki vẫn nắm tay cô. Đôi tay mền mại ấy như chẳng còn chút sức sống, buông thõng, không níu kéo, không chống cự, không phản ứng. Lẽ ra, Rin rời bỏ Sesshoumaru anh phải thấy vui. Nhưng sao lòng anh nặng trĩu đến vậy.

Kagashaki dừng bước. Trước mặt anh là từng dãy núi trùng trùng điệp điệp, vách đá dựng đứng không nhìn thấy đỉnh. Gió thổi dữ dội, lật tung tà áo anh. Anh vẫn đứng vững chãi, thế đứng như làm chủ mọi sức mạnh của thiên nhiên, làm chủ cả thời gian và không gian. Anh đưa tay ra phía trước, lập tức ngọn núi trước mặt mở ra một con đường lớn. Con đường mở ra khiến Rin thoáng bỡ ngỡ. Cô vẫn bước theo Kagashaki

Đi hết con đường lớn, họ tiếp tục đi qua một rừng thông. Từng tán cây reo vi vu trong gió. Rin thấy chúng thật hạnh phúc. Không buồn…không vui…không đau khổ. Bởi vì chúng không có trái tim…  
>Đi hết rừng thông, trước mắt họ là đồng bằng trải dài bất tận. Một vùng đất tươi trẻ, tràn đầy nhựa sống.<p>

Thành trì hoa lệ hiện ra trước mắt…  
>Kasumi đang luẩn quẩn trước cổng thành. Cô đang lưỡng lự giữa việc bước vào hay quay ra. Vừa nhìn thấy Kagashaki và Rin, cô tíu tít chạy tới:<br>- Kagashaki, Rin.  
>Kagashaki đưa tay xoa đầu cô:<br>- Kasumi tiểu thư mà lại sợ hãi trước việc đối mặt với hình phạt sẽ phải nhận à?  
>Kasumi bướng bỉnh lên giọng:<br>- Em không sợ - Rồi cô ngập ngừng, dịu giọng – Đúng là em có sợ. Akechi sẽ đánh đòn em đấy.  
>Kagashaki vẫn nắm chặt tay Rin. Anh cười:<br>- Anh lấy đầu ra đảm bảo. Hắn sẽ không làm gì em đâu.  
>Kasumi quay sang Rin, cười vui vẻ:<br>- Rin. Gặp lại cô tôi mừng quá. Trong lãnh địa chẳng có ai chơi với tôi cả.  
>Rin chỉ cười, một nụ cười nhẹ. Nụ cười của phản ứng, chứ không phải của cảm xúc.<p>

Cả ba vào thành yết kiến cha mẹ của Kagashaki. Thấy con trai mình trở về, họ mừng rỡ ra mặt, nhưng vẫn băn khoăn về cô gái lạ đi cùng anh.  
>- Thưa cha mẹ, con đã trở về.<br>- Con về là tốt rồi.  
>Họ cùng quay sang nhìn Rin chờ đợi.<br>Rin khẽ cúi đầu chào:  
>- Thưa hai bác, cháu là Rin.<br>Kasumi hớn hở lên tiếng:  
>- Cô ấy là bạn con.<br>Kagashaki quay sang dặn dò Kasumi:  
>- Em hãy đưa Rin về. Sắp đặt cho cô ấy một nơi ở tốt nhất.<p>

Kasumi đưa Rin ra khỏi phòng sau khi chào cha mẹ Kagashaki.  
>Kagashaki bắt đầu giải đáp mọi thắc mắc trước ánh mắt chờ đợi của cha mẹ anh:<br>- Cha mẹ, đó là cô gái con đã chọn để kết hôn.  
>Cha anh đùng đùng nổi giận:<br>- Không được, con đã có hôn ước với Kasumi.  
>Anh kiên quyết:<br>- Đối với con, cô ấy mãi là em gái.  
>Mẹ anh dịu dàng khuyên nhủ:<br>- Trên đời không có đối tượng kết hôn nào tốt hơn Kasumi đâu. Con hiểu điều đó mà.  
>- Con biết. Nhưng con sẽ không lấy ai ngoài Rin.<p>

Cha mẹ anh thở dài. Bởi vì, họ biết, họ chẳng bao giờ ép buộc được anh chuyện gì.

Vừa đưa Rin ra đến vườn hoa thì Kasumi giật bắn người. Cô lắp bắp:  
>- Akechi. Em chỉ muốn ra ngoài tìm Kagashaki. Không phải em ham chơi. Em đã trả lại con kỳ lân cho anh rồi.<p>

Akechi đứng đó, đôi môi mím chặt. Đôi mắt anh bừng lên hai ngọn lửa nhưng lụi tàn dần bởi niềm vui ẩn chứa trong đó. Tóc anh được buộc gọn, rất cao. Ở anh có cái gì đó khiến người ta cảm thấy vững chãi, an toàn. Anh rất giận vì cô đã trốn ra ngoài. Một đứa con gái chẳng có sức mạnh, lại dám bước ra khỏi lãnh địa. Bên ngoài là một thế giới hoàn toàn khác, đầy nguy hiểm, chết chóc. Thật may là cô đã trở lại, và quan trọng là cô an toàn. Anh chẳng biết phải làm gì trong cái hoàn cảnh này.  
>Thấy Akechi không có phản ứng gì, Kasumi rón rén đưa Rin bỏ đi. Thật may là cô không bị ăn đòn.<p>

Thấy Akechi đứng đó, Kagashaki lại gần:  
>- Chào người anh em.<br>- Tôi nghe nói cậu trở về nên tôi đến.  
>- À phải.<br>- Sao cậu lại trở về? Cậu rất ghét bị trói buộc mà. Là vì cô gái kia?  
>- Đúng. Chẳng ai hiểu tôi bằng cậu.<br>- Không được. Cậu phải cưới Kasumi.  
>- Cho dù tôi đối với Kasumi là tình cảm nam nữ thì tôi cũng không bao giờ lấy Kasumi. Cậu hiểu rõ điều đó mà.<br>- Vậy ra, tôi là vật cản.  
>- Không. Cậu sẽ mang lại hạnh phúc cho cô ấy. Và tôi không bao giờ tranh giành với anh em.<br>- Từ nhỏ chúng ta đã bảo vệ Kasumi. Tôi sẽ không để bất kỳ ai làm cho cô ấy đau khổ.  
>- Haizz. Tuỳ cậu.<p>

Một thoáng im lặng, Akechi bắt đầu bằng một chủ đề khác.

- Aoshi sama tìm cậu trở về một phần là vì lãnh địa yên bình này sắp có biến.  
>Kagashaki thoáng ngạc nhiên:<br>- Dưới sự phò trợ đắc lực của Akechi thiếu gia mà cũng xảy ra biến cố được sao?  
>- Không phải nội loạn mà là ngoại xâm.<br>- Ngoại xâm?  
>- Phải. Washi ở vùng đất phía Đông muốn tấn công chúng ta để làm bàn đạp xâm chiếm toàn bộ lãnh thổ.<br>- Hắn không đủ năng lực.  
>- Cậu không nên chủ quan. Chắc cậu mệt rồi. Khi khác chúng ta sẽ nói chuyện.<p>

Kasumi đưa Rin vào một căn phòng lớn rồi đưa cho cô vài bộ quần áo.  
>- Rin, đây là những bộ quần áo họ chuẩn bị cho tôi. Nhưng tôi chẳng bao giờ mặc đến. Tôi không hợp với trang phục gò bó của một tiểu thư đài các. Tôi mang nó cho cô.<br>Rin cố giấu giếm nỗi buồn mênh mang trong tâm hồn mình, cô mỉm cười:  
>- Cảm ơn cô.<br>Kasumi dịu dàng nhìn Rin:  
>- Rin. Cô ổn không?<br>Rin khẽ cười:  
>- Tôi ư? Không sao đâu.<br>Kasumi nắm tay Rin an ủi:  
>- Lần trước, không hiểu tại sao cô lại khóc nhiều đến thế. Và lần này gặp lại, tôi thấy cô rất khác. Khi nào cô cần tôi, thì cứ nói. Hãy coi tôi là bạn, Rin nhé.<br>Rin nhìn Kasumi rồi khẽ gật đầu.

Kasumi trở về phòng. Rin tựa cửa hướng cái nhìn vô định vào màn đêm. Gió bắt đầu thổi, mang theo chút mưa ngâu rả rích. Rin buồn bã nghĩ về quãng đời còn lại, quãng đời sẽ không có anh. Cô chưa từng nghĩ đến việc sẽ đi đâu ngoài việc đi theo Sesshoumaru sama mãi mãi.  
>Cô bước ra ngoài, đưa tay hứng từng hạt mưa lạnh buốt. Từng hạt mưa mang theo cái lạnh thấm sâu vào da thịt cô. Cô sẽ không khóc, phải rồi, cô sẽ không để cho anh và những người thân đã chết thấy nước mắt của cô. Có thứ gì đó chảy xuống môi mặn chát.<br>Không có nước mắt trong cơn mưa…  
>Cô sẽ sống thật tốt. Bởi, nếu không, họ sẽ buồn…<p>

Kagashaki xuất hiện trước mặt cô, anh cũng dầm mưa, ướt sũng. Anh đã đứng đó tự lúc nào, bên cạnh cô nhưng cô không hề hay biết.  
>Rin khẽ cười:<br>- Em chỉ muốn tắm mưa một chút. Những cơn mưa sẽ mang đi mọi nỗi buồn.  
>Kagashaki xót xa nhìn bờ vai gầy run lên vì lạnh:<br>- Em cần tắm bằng nước nóng. Và cần nghỉ ngơi.  
>Kagashaki đưa Rin về phòng.<br>Đợi Rin tắm xong. Kagashaki đốt một chút thảo dược, lan toả hương thơm dịu dàng, rất dễ chịu.  
>- Em hãy nghỉ ngơi. Thứ này sẽ giúp em có một giấc ngủ êm ái.<br>- Cảm ơn.


	5. Chapter 16 19

**Chapter 16: Anh ấy không bao giờ muốn thấy nước mắt của tôi**

Sáng hôm sau, Kasumi tới tìm Rin rất sớm. Cô đưa Rin ra ngoài thành.  
>- Rin. Cô nhìn đi. Đây là cánh đồng thuốc. Còn kia là cánh đồng hoa. Xa hơn nữa là cánh đồng rau. Lãnh địa này yên bình tuyệt đối. Cô sẽ không bao giờ gặp nguy hiểm.<br>- Ưm  
>- Tôi đưa cô ra ngoài để cô thấy thoải mái. Chúng ta sẽ chăm sóc cây cối, phụ giúp những người dân quanh vùng.<br>Rin gật đầu đi theo Kasumi.

Hai cô gái cùng nhau phụ giúp những người dân đang chăm sóc cây. Rin nhổ cỏ, hái lá úa. Đó là những công việc Rin hay phụ giúp bà Kaede, chăm sóc cây thuốc. Còn Kasumi thì bắt sâu bỏ vào hộp.  
>Những người dân đều quý mến hai cô gái.<p>

- Kasumi, hãy kể về cô đi.  
>- Sao cô lại muốn nghe?<br>- Vì cô đã nói chúng ta là bạn.  
>- Ưm. Bắt đầu từ đâu nhỉ? À, phải rồi.<br>Trước đây, nơi này là một chiến trường đẫm máu. Cuộc chiến giữa con người và yêu quái diễn ra khốc liệt. Mẹ tôi, cha của Kagashaki và cha của Akechi cùng sát cánh chiến đấu. Mẹ tôi không có sức mạnh nhưng có một trí tuệ uyên bác. Không những thế, mẹ tôi còn có sắc đẹp nghiêng nước nghiêng thành, một tố chất hiền dịu nết na, nhu mỳ, khả ái.  
>- Ế, thật sao? – Rin cười, không nén nổi ngạc nhiên.<br>- Ưm, cô không tin là mẹ tôi xinh đẹp ư?  
>- Không, cái đoạn sau cơ.<br>- Hihi  
>Kasumi thoáng đỏ mặt. Cô tiếp tục câu chuyện:<br>- Một lần, mẹ tôi ra ngoài tìm suối nước nóng để tắm, đã bị kẻ địch bắt. Đó là cha tôi, một hime. Cha tôi rất mạnh mẽ, tài giỏi. Thế nên họ yêu nhau. Từ đó, nơi này thiết lập hoà bình vĩnh viễn. Cha tôi qua đời từ rất lâu rồi. Không bao lâu sau khi cha mất, mẹ cũng qua đời vì thương nhớ cha.

Gương mặt Kasumi phảng phất nét buồn.  
>Rin đưa tay nắm lấy tay Kasumi:<br>- Vậy cô là một bán yêu?  
>- Ưm, từ nhỏ Kagashaki và Akechi luôn chăm sóc tôi. Họ không cho tôi đụng đến đao kiếm. Họ nói sẽ bảo vệ tôi mãi mãi. Cha mẹ của họ luôn yêu thương tôi như con gái.<p>

- Cô thật hạnh phúc.  
>- Ưm. Nhưng ở đây rất nhàm chán. Tôi chẳng có ai chơi cùng. Họ không chịu cho tôi ra khỏi lãnh địa. Họ nói bên ngoài rất nguy hiểm.<br>- Từ nay Rin sẽ chơi cùng cô.  
>Kasumi reo lên mừng rỡ:<br>- Cô hứa rồi nhé.  
>- Ưm.<p>

Rồi Kasumi quay sang hỏi Rin:  
>- Vậy còn cô? Tôi cũng muốn nghe chuyện của cô.<p>

Một khoảng lặng. Rồi Rin chậm rãi bắt đầu:  
>- Gia đình Rin vốn dĩ rất hạnh phúc. Cha mẹ và các anh rất yêu tôi. Ngày ngày, họ ra đồng làm việc. Tối về, cả gia đình xum họp bên bếp lửa. Mẹ tôi thường hát ru tôi ngủ, giọng hát của bà là cả tâm hồn tôi. Ngọt ngào, sâu lắng.<p>

Lại một khoảng lặng…  
>- Nhưng sau đó, gia đình tôi bị sơn tặc tấn công. Chẳng còn ai sống sót.<p>

Nước mắt lăn dài trên khuôn mặt cô.  
>Kasumi lúng túng:<br>- Rin. Tôi xin lỗi. Xin lỗi vì gợi lại chuyện đau buồn của cô.  
>Rin lau nước mắt rồi mỉm cười, tiếp tục câu chuyện:<br>- Sau đó, tôi sống một mình. Đã rất vất vả. Nhưng tôi không cho phép mình chết đi. Bởi vì, tôi đã đau lòng khi thấy người thân qua đời. Tôi phải sống, bằng mọi cách. Tôi không thể để cha mẹ và các anh đau lòng khi thấy tôi chết.  
>Một ngày, tôi gặp Sesshoumaru sama. Tôi tìm lại ánh sáng cuộc đời. Anh ấy đã cứu sống tôi khi tôi bị đàn sói giết chết.<br>- Sesshoumaru à?  
>- Phải rồi. Chính là người mà cô đã gặp.<br>- Vậy tại sao hôm đó cô lại khóc? Tại sao cô lại rời bỏ anh ấy?  
>- Anh ấy có một giấc mơ. Đó là giấc mơ xây dựng nên thế giới của anh ấy. Tôi không thể giúp gì cho anh ấy được. Tôi không muốn tiếp tục cản đường.<p>

Nước mắt Rin lại chảy. Kasumi đưa tay nắm lấy đôi tay đang run lên của Rin:  
>- Cô đừng buồn nữa. Chỉ cần người đó hạnh phúc thì cô cũng sẽ hạnh phúc.<br>Rin khẽ lau nước mắt:  
>- Rin xin lỗi. Tôi hứa sẽ sống tốt hơn. Bởi vì tôi chắc chắn, anh ấy không bao giờ muốn thấy nước mắt của tôi.<p>

Cùng lúc đó, trên một ngọn núi. Chàng trai vẫn đứng nhìn về hướng mặt trời. Bên cạnh anh, ông già tóc bạc chậm rãi bắt đầu câu chuyện:  
>- Cô gái mà ngài cần tìm đang ở lãnh địa Kimi. Trước đây nó là chiến trường đẫm máu. Cuộc chiến giữa yêu quái và con người diễn ra khốc liệt. Dẫn đầu yêu quái là liên minh giữa: Aoshi, Ichi và Anna. Anna là yêu quái không có sức mạnh nhưng có trí tuệ uyên bác, lại có sắc đẹp hơn người. Aoshi và Ichi là hai yêu quái hùng mạnh. Xét về thực lực thì Aoshi mạnh hơn nên được làm thủ lĩnh. Sau đó, Anna và thủ lĩnh của con người là Kozi yêu thương nhau. Nền hoà bình được thiết lập vĩnh viễn. Họ đã sống hạnh phúc bên nhau. Lãnh địa Kimi trở thành lãnh địa yên bình, con người và yêu quái chung sống hoà thuận. Lãnh địa này hiện được cai quản bởi Aoshi. Con trai ông ta là Kagashaki vốn dĩ không thích phải thừa kế quyền lực, anh ta đã bỏ trốn. Con trai của Ichi là Akechi lại là một mẫu người khác hẳn. Anh ta sống kỉ luật và có trách nhiệm. Anh ta luôn luôn là cánh tay đắc lực của Aoshi.<br>Trước đây, Kagashaki đã có hôn ước với Kasumi, con gái của An na. Nhưng anh ta chưa bao giờ chịu thừa nhận. Gần đây, anh ta trở về và đưa theo một cô gái. Chính là cô gái mà ngài đang tìm. Anh ta tuyên bố rằng sẽ kết hôn với cô ấy.  
>- Kết hôn?... Vậy cô ấy sống thế nào?<p>

- Ngày ngày, cô ấy đi phụ giúp dân chúng chăm sóc đồng ruộng cùng Kasumi. Buổi tối, cô ấy đọc sách và ngắm trăng. Ai cũng yêu quý cô ấy.

- Được rồi. Ta muốn biết thông tin của cô ấy thường xuyên.

Sesshoumaru rời khỏi đỉnh núi. Thông tin là Rin sẽ kết hôn làm anh cảm thấy khó thở. Cô ấy thực sự sẽ kết hôn sao? Đó là lựa chọn của cô ấy?  
>Sakura vẫn kiên trì đi theo anh, dù chẳng bao giờ anh nhìn cô hay nói chuyện với cô. Jaken luôn cảm thấy chán chường vì cảnh sống này, chủ nhân của ông thì lầm lỳ hơn, còn cô gái xinh đẹp cứ im lặng đi theo.<p>

**Chapter 17: Tình cảm của Akechi **

Màn đêm buông xuống…  
>Như thường lệ, Rin đứng tựa cửa ngắm trăng. Đêm nào cũng vậy, cô hướng trái tim mình theo ánh trăng kia. Thật lạnh lẽo, thật cô độc, thật đẹp đẽ. Nơi đó, có hình bóng của anh. Phải rời xa anh, chuỗi thời gian của cô cứ dài lê thê. Thiếu vắng anh, mọi thứ thật vô nghĩa…<p>

Kasumi lại tới tìm Rin. Cô cầm tay Rin kéo đi:  
>- Rin. Tôi đưa cô ra ngoài chơi.<br>- Neh. Chúng ta đi đâu?  
>- Suỵt. Ra bờ sông.<br>- Làm gì?  
>- Bắt đom đóm.<p>

Đêm bình yên, có một chút gió. Dòng sông chỉ có một vài gợn sóng nhẹ. Mặt nước phản chiếu ánh trăng thật êm dịu. Ánh sáng đom đóm thắp sáng cả một vùng bờ sông rộng lớn.  
>Đột nhiên, một hime xuất hiện. Anh ta ôm một bó hoa hồng lớn đưa cho Kasumi:<br>- Kasumi tiểu thư, tặng cô.  
>Kasumi mừng rỡ bước tới ôm bó hoa, đưa lên mũi. Con người này chẳng lạ kỳ lẫm gì đối với cô. Anh ta vẫn thường mang hoa tặng cô, như thể anh ta biết rất rõ cô đang ở đâu vậy. Chợt, cô nảy ra một ý tưởng, chắc chắn lại là một trò quỷ quái. Cô bỏ bó hoa xuống đất, lắc đầu:<br>- Không thích. Ta thích vầng trăng dưới lòng sông cơ.  
>Ngay lập tức, chàng trai nhảy xuống nước… mò trăng.<br>Rin lo lắng lay Kasumi:  
>- Anh ta sẽ chết đấy.<br>Kasumi cười tinh quái:  
>- Cô yên tâm. Tôi sẽ cứu hắn. - Một thoáng ngập ngừng, Kasumi gãi đầu, cười ái ngại – Nhưng làm sao cứu đây? Tôi cũng không biết bơi.<p>

Lát sau, Kasumi kiếm về một khúc cây khô, thả xuống nước. Kasumi đưa cho Rin một sợi dây, đầu còn lại buộc vào khúc cây rồi dặn dò:  
>- Rin hãy buộc nó vào gốc cây lớn đằng kia. Lát nữa kéo tôi lên nhé.<br>- Ưm.  
>Kasumi bám lấy khúc cây khô, lội xuống nước vớt tên hime ngốc nghếch lên.<p>

Hai cô gái đốt lửa sưởi ấm, chờ hắn tỉnh. Rin cởi chiếc áo khoác cô đang mặc, choàng lên người Kasumi. Kasumi đã ướt sũng và đang run lên vì lạnh.  
>- Cô thật là. Lần sau đừng chơi trò này nữa.<br>- Ưm, tôi biết rồi.  
>Chàng trai từ từ mở mắt, hắn cuống quýt:<br>- Kasumi tiểu thư. Tôi xin lỗi. Xin lỗi vì đã không vớt được trăng.  
>Kasumi nhìn hắn chán nản:<br>- Đúng là ngốc. Ta bảo ngươi chết ngươi cũng chết à?  
>Rồi cô cởi bỏ chiếc áo choàng, khoác cho hắn.<br>- Ngươi đang bị lạnh.

Rin và Kasumi trở về cùng chiếc hộp đầy đom đóm. Hai cô đi đến đâu, màn đêm tĩnh mịch nơi đó đều bị phá vỡ. Vừa về đến cổng thành, hai cô gái đã thấy Akechi đứng đó tự lúc nào. Anh có vẻ rất giận dữ, rất lo lắng. Kasumi hắt hơi, nước mũi chảy ròng ròng. Quần áo cô vẫn còn ẩm. Cô gãi đầu:  
>- Akechi. Em chỉ đưa Rin đi hóng mát một lát thôi mà.<p>

Akechi không nói không rằng, bước tới cầm cổ tay cô lôi đi.  
>Akechi lôi Kasumi vào thành, rồi đẩy cô xuống một hồ nước nóng trong vườn.<br>- Em ở đây. Anh sẽ đi lấy trang phục.

Rin nhìn theo, khẽ mỉm cười. Akechi chưa bao giờ nói chuyện với cô. Anh ta xem cô như không hề tồn tại. Cô thoáng cảm thấy buồn. Tại sao anh ta ghét cô đến thế? Nhưng cô cảm thấy hình như anh ta đang gặp rắc rối về tình cảm, về cách biểu lộ tình cảm.

Đang mải suy nghĩ, cô cảm thấy có chút lạnh. Cô đưa tay ôm lấy vai. Thật cô đơn…  
>Chợt, có ai đó khoác một chiếc áo lên người cô:<br>- Trời lạnh rồi. Chúng ta về thôi.  
>Là Kagashaki. Tại sao anh ấy lại ở đây? Anh ấy đi tìm cô ư? Rin khẽ mỉm cười, gật đầu.<p>

Buổi sáng, Rin ra vườn chăm sóc hoa. Kasumi lại chạy tới tìm cô, than thở:  
>- Tôi muốn đi chơi.<br>Rin vẫn đặt tâm tư vào những luống hoa xinh xắn:  
>- Được rồi. Rin sẽ đi cùng cô. Nhưng phải là sau khi chăm sóc hoa.<br>- Ưm, tôi muốn giúp cô.  
>- Không cần đâu. Tối qua cô bị cảm lạnh, đã khoẻ chưa?<br>- Chút cảm xoàng, không ảnh hưởng gì đâu.  
>- Cô nghĩ sao? Nếu Akechi yêu cô?<br>- Ế, tất cả đàn ông trên đời đều có khả năng yêu tôi. Trừ anh ấy. Anh ấy rất nghiêm khắc với tôi.  
>Rin khẽ cười, đúng là ngốc.<p>

Đang mải trò chuyện thì con mèo quý của phu nhân chạy qua. Kasumi háo hức lạ kỳ. Con mèo sợ hãi, toan chạy trốn nhưng không kịp. Trong chốc lát, nó đã bị cột đuôi vào một sơi dây. Đầu dây còn lại cột vào chân một con chó lớn. Kasumi ngắm nhìn thích thú. Rin bỏ luống hoa, chạy tới:  
>- Kasumi. Cô thả chúng ra đi.<br>Kasumi gãi đầu:  
>- Lạ thật. Cô rất giống với Akechi.<br>Rồi cô tiếp tục trầm ngâm: "Tại sao chó với mèo lại ghét nhau đến thế. Phải hoà thuận thương yêu nhau chứ. Tôi muốn chúng phải quấn quýt với nhau."  
>Con chó với con mèo vẫn nhìn nhau gầm gừ. Chúng cố thoát ra khỏi sợi dây mà không được. Ánh mắt con chó lớn như đang muốn nuốt chửng con mèo.<p>

Kagashaki vừa đi vừa bàn về chuyện chiến tranh sắp bùng nổ.  
>- Washi ở phía Đông là một yêu quái chim ưng rất mạnh. Không những thế, hắn còn rất nham hiểm, thủ đoạn. Lần này, hắn lăm le lãnh thổ của chúng ta. Chúng ta cần làm mọi chuyện để bảo vệ sự yên bình này.<br>- Chỉ cần giết hắn thì sẽ không xảy ra chiến tranh.  
>- Chuyện đó không hề đơn giản.<br>- Tôi sẽ đi giết hắn. Còn cậu ở lại bảo vệ lãnh địa.

Cùng lúc, Kagashaki và Akechi đều vã mồ hôi vì cảnh tượng trước mắt. Con mèo cưng của phu nhân đang bị… hành hạ. Và thủ phạm chắc chắn là chẳng ai khác ngoài Kasumi. Cả hai đều quá quen với những trò nghịch ngợm của cô.  
>Kagashaki lại gần, xoa đầu Kasumi cười:<br>- Vui không?  
>Kasumi rón rén nhìn sang Akechi:<br>- Vui. Nhưng Akechi có vẻ không vui.  
>Kagashaki quay sang Akechi thì thầm: "Thiếu gia Akechi của chúng ta lại bận rộn rồi."<p>

Anh bước tới bên Rin:  
>- Anh muốn đưa em ra ngoài chơi.<p>

Akechi rút kiếm chém đứt sợi dây.  
>Kasumi giận dữ:<br>- Akechi. Em đang chơi rất vui.  
>- Em có thể chơi trò khác. Chúng là chó và mèo, không thể yêu thương nhau.<br>Kasumi ngang bướng:  
>- Giống như em và anh phải không?<br>Rồi cô bỏ đi.  
>Kagashaki vỗ vai Akechi cười:<br>- Có giải pháp nào chưa?  
>Akechi bỏ đi với khuôn mặt lạnh tanh:<br>- Cậu lại cười nhạo tôi à?  
>Rin cười, một nụ cười trong sáng của trước đây, nụ cười mà Kagashaki đã yêu mến:<br>- Họ thật là kỳ lạ.  
>- Em có muốn biết chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra không?<br>- Ưm, có.  
>- Vậy, chúng ta sẽ cùng đi rình mò.<br>- Rình mò?  
>- Đi nào.<br>Kagashaki cầm tay cô kéo đi. Bàn tay vững chắc ấy làm lòng Rin ấm lại.

Cạnh một dòng suối, nước chảy êm đềm. Sesshoumaru đứng ngắm nhìn dòng chảy.  
>- Tại sao cô vẫn đi theo ta?<br>Sakura vẫn im lặng. Từ lúc Rin bỏ đi, cô vẫn đi theo Sesshoumaru. Mặc dù anh không hề nói với cô câu nào, nhưng cô vẫn cố chấp không từ bỏ. Và như mọi lần, cô vẫn im lặng, im lặng trước thái độ xua đuổi của Sesshoumaru.

Một khoảng lặng…

Trước mặt họ xuất hiện hai kẻ lạ mặt. Một kẻ có ánh mắt sắc lạnh, gian ác và một cô gái xinh đẹp có ánh mắt sâu thẳm khó đoán định. Kẻ lạ mặt lên tiếng:  
>- Sesshoumaru. Ta là Washi, con trai của chúa tể vùng đất phía Đông . Ta muốn hợp tác với ngươi.<br>- Hợp tác?  
>- Phải. Hiện tại, phía Tây là vùng đất của ngươi. Phía Nam là vùng đất của Naga. Phía Bắc là vùng đất tự do. Còn ở trung tâm là lãnh địa Kimi. Ta muốn tấn công lãnh địa Kimi, làm bàn đạp bành chướng ra toàn bộ lãnh thổ. Sau đó chúng ta sẽ chia đôi đất đai.<br>- Vớ vẩn – Sesshoumaru quay lưng, toan bỏ đi.  
>- Chẳng lẽ, ngươi không muốn chiếm lại cô gái ấy?<br>Sau một thoáng im lặng, Sesshoumaru cất bước, bỏ đi.

Cô gái đứng bên cạnh Washi vẫn trầm tĩnh.  
>- Anh Washi, hắn đã từ chối.<br>- Hắn từ chối là khôn ngoan. Bởi vì, ta chẳng bao giờ chia cho hắn lãnh thổ. Lợi dụng hắn xong, ta sẽ giết hắn.  
>- Nhưng hắn rất mạnh.<br>- Chuyện đó, ta đã có kế hoạch khác. Một kế hoạch hoàn hảo.

Kagashaki giăng kết giới để ẩn nấp.  
>- Em đoán xem, Akechi có đến không.<br>- Dĩ nhiên là có.  
>- Cậu ta thật lỳ lợm.<p>

Một khoảng thời gian trôi đi…

Akechi bước tới bên cạnh Kasumi. Miệng anh khẽ mấp máy:  
>- Kasumi, anh xin lỗi.<br>Kasumi ngẩng lên nhìn anh bằng đôi mắt chó con:  
>- Akechi. Anh vừa nói gì vậy? Anh đến giúp em à?<br>- Anh… mà giúp chuyện gì?  
>- Anh ngồi xuống bắt dế với em. Em và Rin sẽ chơi chọi dế.<p>

Cách đó không xa, trong kết giới, có hai kẻ đang túa mồ hôi.  
>- Em đoán xem Akechi có chịu ngồi xuống bắt dế không?<br>- Em thấy vụ này không xong rồi.

Akechi giận dữ, ôm cô, vác lên vai:  
>- Đi về. Em xem em có giống một tiểu thư không? Suốt ngày chơi những trò chơi chẳng ra làm sao? Mặc những bộ quần áo cũng chẳng ra làm sao nốt.<br>Kasumi đưa tay đập mạnh vào lưng anh:  
>- Thả em xuống. Akechi. Thả em xuống…<p>

Rin cười hiền hậu:  
>- Họ thật hết thuốc chữa. Chẳng giống một tiểu thư, cũng chẳng giống một thiếu gia uy nghiêm. Rin sẽ giúp họ thoát khỏi cái mớ bòng bong này.<br>Cô quay sang Kagashaki, chợt bắt gặp ánh mắt anh. Tim cô đập loạn nhịp. Đôi mắt cô hiện lên vẻ buồn mênh mang. Rin quay đi để lảng tránh ánh mắt và bờ môi anh đang ở rất gần.  
>- Đừng nhìn em như vậy. Đó là ánh mắt Sesshoumaru sama nhìn em trong mỗi giấc mơ. Nó hiển hiện như thật vậy. Chẳng giống với giấc mơ.<br>- Em lại nhớ hắn à?  
>- Em chưa bao giờ quên anh ấy. Vì thế, Kagashaki đừng thích em.<br>- Không sao. Anh sẽ đợi.

Cả hai cùng quay về trong im lặng. Trái tim mỗi người đều theo đuổi một tâm sự riêng…

**Chapter 18: Âm mưu của Washi**

Buổi sáng…  
>Kagashaki và Akechi đi thị sát dân tình. Đồng thời đưa hai cô gái đi dạo chơi. Họ ngồi uy nghiêm trên ngựa.<br>Có tiếng bàn tán phía dân chúng.  
>- Họ thật là đẹp.<br>- Không, chỉ có Kagashaki là đẹp thôi.  
>- Tôi thấy Akechi mới đẹp.<br>- Kasumi của tôi dễ thương hơn.  
>- Chẳng ai dễ mến bằng Rin.<br>- Mà Kagashaki sẽ kết hôn với Kasumi hay Rin? Tôi nghe nói anh ấy sẽ chỉ lấy Rin.  
>- Tôi chẳng quan tâm. Akechi mới là mẫu người hoàn hảo. Uy nghiêm, tài giỏi, và đặc biệt là chưa có ai.<br>- Anh ấy thích phụ nữ như thế nào?  
>- Dĩ nhiên là hiền thục, nết na, khả ái.<br>Kagashaki bụm miệng, cố gắng nhịn cười để không mất đi vẻ uy nghiêm của một thiếu gia:  
>- Họ chẳng hiểu gì về thiếu gia Akechi cả. Mẫu cô nương lý tưởng của thiếu gia Akechi mà một cô gái thích bắt dế.<br>- Cậu…  
>Trên gương mặt nghiêm nghị, điềm tĩnh của Akechi, biểu lộ một chút giận giữ. Thấy quái nào mà tên này lại biết được những chuyện đáng xấu hổ đó.<br>Đằng sau họ, hai cô gái vẫn trò chuyện vui vẻ.

Kagashaki nhìn về phía mặt trời.  
>Anh sẽ làm tất cả để bảo vệ sự yên bình này.<p>

Trên đỉnh núi cao, Washi phóng tầm mắt nhìn bao quát toàn bộ lãnh thổ phía dưới. Những vùng đất tươi đẹp này nhất định phải thuộc về hắn. Tất cả sẽ phải quỳ dạt dưới chân hắn.  
>- Akiko, em biết phải làm gì rồi chứ.<br>Nói xong, Washi sải cánh bay lên bầu trời cao rộng.

Hoàng hôn…  
>Chân trời được nhuộm bằng một màu cam đỏ.<br>Những tia nắng vàng vọt yếu ớt, chỉ còn le lói.  
>Akiko cầm kiếm, đứng trên đỉnh núi, lặng lẽ nhìn xa xăm. Gió thổi dữ dội, như thách thức thế đứng vững chãi của cô. Váy áo cô bay ngạo nghễ trong gió lớn.<br>- Là chiến tranh. Không thể tránh khỏi đổ máu.

Cô rút cây sáo được làm từ ngọc bích, giắt ở thắt lưng ra. Một giai điệu du dương vang vọng, lúc cao vút, lững lờ cùng làn mây, lúc vi vu như ngọn gió, lúc réo rắt như tiếng suổi chảy, lúc lại trầm lắng ngọt ngào. Tiếng sáo ấy ra riết, ẩn chứa âm điệu buồn thảm, một chút bi thương, một âm điệu mượt mà, ngạo nghễ bay khắp đại ngàn…

Một ngày nắng ấm. Rin và Kasumi vui vẻ dạo chơi trong vườn. Chợt Rin reo lên thích thú:  
>- Kasumi. Nhìn kìa.<br>Kasumi háo hức nhìn cảnh tượng đang bày ra trước mắt cô.  
>Con mèo cưng của phu nhân đang nằm cuộn tròn trong lòng con chó dữ. Chúng đang cùng sưởi nắng.<br>Kasumi cười rạng rỡ:  
>- A ha. Cuối cùng chúng đã yêu thương nhau.<br>Rin háo hức:  
>- Kasumi. Cô giỏi thật đấy.<br>Kagashaki và Akechi cũng đang đi dạo trong vườn. Họ tới tìm hai cô gái. Nhìn thấy cảnh tượng ấy, họ không khỏi hãi hùng.  
>Kagashaki cười ranh mãnh:<br>- Thiếu gia Akechi thua tiểu thư Kasumi một hiệp rồi.  
>Gương mặt Akechi vẫn lạnh tanh:<br>- Vốn dĩ chưa bao giờ tôi thắng cô ấy.

Buổi chiều, Kasumi rủ Rin ra đồng hái hoa.  
>Hai cô gái ngồi trên bãi cỏ non xanh mơn mởn, vui vẻ trò chuyện.<br>- Rin neh, tôi nghe nói Kagashaki muốn kết hôn với cô.  
>Rin giật mình:<br>- Không có đâu. Anh ấy sẽ kết hôn với cô mà. Tôi chỉ tiếc cho một người.  
>- Kagashaki chưa bao giờ muốn kết hôn với tôi cả.<br>Rin xua tay phản đối:  
>- Không phải vậy đâu…<br>Kasumi quay sang nhìn Rin cười dịu dàng:  
>- Không sao đâu. Có cô làm bạn là tôi cảm thấy vui rồi. Và chỉ cần Kagashaki hạnh phúc là đủ.<br>Rin hướng ánh mắt đượm buồn tới cánh đồng hoa đang đua nhau khoe sắc. Hoa nở rồi sẽ tàn. Không có cuộc vui nào là mãi mãi. Không có hạnh phúc vĩnh viễn. Tất cả chỉ là khoảnh khắc…  
>- Tôi đã nghĩ kỹ rồi. Tôi sẽ trở về bên bà Kaede để sống cuộc sống của một con người.<br>- Không được, cô đã hứa là sẽ chơi cùng tôi. – Kasumi gồng mình phản đối.  
>Rin mỉm cười ấm áp:<br>- Chúng ta vẫn là bạn mà. Tôi vẫn sẽ quay lại chơi cùng cô.

Ở đâu đó tiếng sáo vang lên… lúc trầm lúc bổng lúc khoan thai, dìu dặt.  
>Một âm thanh ngọt ngào, sâu lắng, trong trẻo mà êm ái. Tiếng sáo ấy ẩn chứa những hình ảnh tươi đẹp của thiên đường.<br>Hai cô gái đều bị mê hoặc bởi âm thanh ấy.  
>Tiếng sáo ngừng…<br>Trước mặt hai cô gái xuất hiện một bóng thiếu nữ. Cô gái xuất hiện có ánh mắt sâu thẳm, từng đường nét trên khuôn mặt tuy không đẹp nhưng kết hợp lại thì hài hoà, hoàn hảo. Gương mặt thanh tú ấy không đẹp lộng lẫy nhưng đầy nét đẹp cá tính. Từ tay cô, một thứ phấn hoa bay khắp không khí. Rin và Kasumi từ từ lịm đi…

Kagashaki ngồi trên tảng đá lớn. Akechi đứng bên cạnh. Mỗi người nhìn theo một hướng. Gió thổi dữ dội. Những tư liệu về kẻ thù đã khá đầy đủ.

- Có cách nào để thoả thuận?  
>- Không có. Washi là một kẻ tham vọng. Vùng đất phía Đông lại là vùng đất cằn cỗi. Hắn sẽ không bao giờ buông tay.<br>- Vậy nhất định phải có đổ máu sao? Ngày mai tôi sẽ tới lấy mạng hắn.  
>- Hắn là một chim ưng, tốc độ của hắn còn hơn cả một mũi tên.<br>- Chuyện đó chẳng ăn nhằm gì so với tôi.  
>- Ừ phải… Kẻ thứ hai là Akiko, em ruột của Washi. Cô ta xinh đẹp, tài năng…<br>- Con gái mãi mãi chỉ là con gái. Không phải đối thủ của tôi. Tôi nghĩ Washi mới đáng ngại.  
>- Vậy tôi sẽ nói đến Washi. Vũ khí của hắn không có gì đặc biệt. Nhưng hắn rất giỏi sử dụng ám khí và độc dược. Nếu trúng những độc dược ấy, ngay cả yêu quái hùng mạnh cũng khó toàn mạng. Tôi nghĩ, cậu đi một mình sẽ rất nguy hiểm.<br>- Cậu cần ở lại lãnh địa, đề phòng chúng tấn công.  
>- Doanh trại của hắn nằm ở vùng đồng cỏ rộng lớn giáp ranh lãnh địa chúng ta. Hãy cẩn thận bởi vì hắn không từ thủ bất kỳ đoạn nào để đạt được mục đích.<p>

Mê hương dần mất tác dụng, Rin nghe thấy có tiếng trò chuyện. Cô ngước mắt nhìn hai kẻ lạ mặt. Cô gái mà Rin thấy lúc ở cánh đồng hoa đang đứng cạnh một yêu quái khác. Còn Kasumi cũng đang hôn mê cách đó không xa.  
>- Anh Washi. Em đã bắt được hai đứa con gái ấy.<p>

Washi quét ánh mắt sắc lạnh nhìn hai cô gái rồi nhếch mép cười:  
>- Em làm tốt lắm.<br>Hắn lại gần Rin và chăm chú nhìn cô. Sau một thoáng đăm chiêu, hắn nhếch mép cười gian xảo:  
>- Lạ thật. Sở thích của hai đại thiếu gia chỉ tầm thường như thế thôi sao? Sesshoumaru, ta bắt ngươi phải phục tùng ta.<br>Cái cười của tên yêu quái và cái nhìn của hắn khiến Rin rùng mình. Mà họ đã nói những gì? Rin đã bị bắt cóc, để làm vũ khí chống lại Sesshoumaru sama sao? Nhất định không thể để chúng toại nguyện. Rin vùng dậy, túm cổ áo tên yêu quái, lay mạnh:  
>- Ngươi định làm gì? Ngươi đừng hòng làm hại Sesshoumaru sama.<p>

Hắn đưa tay bóp vào yết hầu cô, xiết mạnh. Ánh mắt hắn quét qua Rin như thể đang muốn phanh thây cô.  
>- Ngươi muốn chết?<br>Rin ngộp thở, bàn tay cô nới lỏng dần.  
>- Anh ngừng lại. Nếu cô ta chết, chúng ta sẽ không lợi dụng được nữa. – Cô gái bên cạnh vội vã ngăn cản.<p>

Hắn vung tay quăng Rin vào một góc.  
>- Dĩ nhiên. Bây giờ, ngươi chưa được chết.<p>

Rin ngã trên đất, gương mặt tái nhợt vì thiếu không khí, trên cổ còn lằn rõ những ngón tay.

Kasumi cũng đã tỉnh, cô hốt hoảng khi thấy Rin bị quăng đi. Kasumi chạy tới, nâng Rin:  
>- Chúng ta sẽ giết ngươi. Đồ độc ác.<p>

Hắn bỏ đi trong tiếng cười ghê rợn.  
>Cô gái đưa ánh mắt sâu thẳm khó đoán định nhìn Rin và Kasumi rồi vội vã bước theo Washi.<p>

Con chim ưng khổng lồ lượn một vòng trên không rồi đáp xuống nơi Sesshoumaru đang đứng. Con chim lớn biến thành người, rồi chìa ra một mớ tóc đen:  
>- Sesshoumaru, chắc ngươi nhận ra thứ này.<p>

Mặt Sesshoumaru biến sắc. Mớ tóc đen ấy có mùi hương của Rin. Đó là tóc của Rin.  
>- Muốn gặp cô gái này, hãy đến thảo nguyên phía đông.<br>Tên yêu quái chưa kịp bay lên trời thì đã biến thành một đống thịt chết.  
>Sesshomaru thu kiếm, vội vã bay đến thảo nguyên phía đông, nơi đóng quân của Washi.<br>- Washi, ta hối hận vì lần trước đã không giết ngươi.

Jaken luống cuống chạy theo.

Cùng lúc đó, tại lãnh địa Kimi. Akechi và Kagashaki cũng đang cuống cuồng tìm hai cô gái.  
>- Kagashaki, tôi không thể ở lại bảo vệ lãnh địa nữa rồi. Chúng ta phải đi thôi.<br>- Ý cậu là Washi đã bắt cóc Rin và Kasumi.  
>- Không thể sai được. Chúng đã hành động trước chúng ta.<p>

**Chapter 19: Trận chiến trong đêm**

Nơi đóng quân của Washi gần ranh giới giữa lãnh thổ phía Đông và lãnh địa Kimi. Đó là vùng đất khô cằn sỏi đá, khí hậu khô nóng, sinh vật thưa thớt. Tiếp quản doanh trại là một yêu quái lớn tuổi, dày dạn kinh nghiệm trên chiến trường.

Washi đã đứng đợi tự lúc nào. Doanh trại của hắn còn ở rất xa.  
>Sesshoumaru, Kagashaki và Akechi cùng lúc đáp xuống. Trước mặt họ, Rin đang bị khống chế bởi Washi.<p>

- Chào mừng ba đại thiếu gia.  
>Akechi nhướng mày giận giữ:<br>- Kasumi đâu?  
>Washi lại cười bằng cái cười quỷ quyệt:<br>- Tiếu thư Kasumi đang ở khu rừng bị lãng quên chờ ngươi.  
>Akechi cưỡi kỳ lân bay thẳng tới khu rừng<br>- Kagashaki, tôi đi cứu Kasumi. Mọi chuyện ở đây giao cho cậu.

Sesshoumaru ngập ngừng đặt tay lên chuôi kiếm.  
>Nhìn thấy Sesshomaru và Kagashaki xuất hiện, Rin giãy giụa trong tay Washi:<br>- Sesshoumaru sama, Kagashaki. Đừng lo cho em. Xin hãy rời khỏi đây.  
>Washi xiết mạnh bàn tay đang đặt trên cổ Rin.<br>Kagashaki nghiến răng giận dữ, đôi mắt anh hằn lên những vệt máu:  
>- Tên hèn hạ. Thả Rin xuống.<br>Đôi mắt Sesshoumaru sáng lên, đầy vẻ căm phẫn:  
>- Mục đích của ngươi là gì?<br>Washi nhếch mép cười:  
>- Rất đơn giản. Ngươi hãy lấy đầu của Kagashaki "thiếu gia" đổi lấy cô gái này.<p>

Sesshoumaru rất hiếu, tên gian xảo này sẽ không giữ lời. Chỉ cần Kagashaki chết, hắn vẫn sẽ dùng Rin làm công cụ uy hiếp anh, ép anh làm việc cho hắn. Nhưng trong hoàn cảnh này, giết hắn cũng chính là giết Rin. Và không theo lệnh hắn, Rin sẽ phải nhận án tử hình.

Sesshoumaru và Kagashaki quay sang nhìn đối phương. Dường như họ đều hiểu tình thế mà mình đang gặp phải. Không có lối thoát hoàn hảo.

- So với việc chém hắn và làm Rin bị thương thì giết ta dễ hơn đúng không?  
>- Phải.<br>Sesshoumaru không rút Bộc Toái Nha mà dùng những móng vuốt sắc nhọn tấn công Kagashaki tới tấp. Kagashaki cũng quyết liệt chống trả.

Washi cau mày, hắn đưa tay xiết cổ Rin:  
>- Sesshoumaru, ngươi định đùa với ta à?<p>

Sesshoumaru rút Bộc Toái Nha, từng đường kiếm dũng mãnh lao thẳng vào Kagashaki. Kagashaki chỉ còn cách tránh né.  
>Washi vẫn nhìn toàn cục, gương mặt đầy vẻ đắc ý:<br>- Qủa không hổ danh là Sesshoumaru thiếu gia.

Sesshoumaru đưa một đường kiếm chính xác tấn công thẳng vào Kagashaki. Washi mỉm cười, cái cười nửa miệng đẹp nhưng gian ác. Vậy là Kagashaki đã trúng đòn, nhanh hơn mong đợi của hắn.  
>Đang tận hưởng cảm giác tự mãn thì hắn cảm thấy gió thay đổi. Cùng một lúc 5 vị trí của hắn bị tấn công: vai, bụng và 2 khớp gối. Hắn khẽ lách mình, để cô gái trên tay hắn vẫn trong vòng kiểm soát. Hắn chỉ còn nghe thấy tiếng xương gãy trong cơ thể mình. Xương cột sống, vai trái và hai khớp gối đồng loạt gãy hết. Hắn khuỵ xuống, dùng hết sức bình sinh, hướng lòng bàn tay xuống mặt đất, mở ra một địa đạo. Hắn và Rin rơi xuống cái hố đen thăm thẳm ấy. Cái hố đen vốn được tạo nên để vùi xác kẻ thù.<br>Kagashaki ngã xuống, người be bét máu:  
>- Sesshoumaru, mau cứu Rin.<br>Sesshoumaru lao tới chỗ Rin nhưng không kịp nữa. Mặt đất dường như chẳng hề có vết nứt nào.  
>Ahun đáp xuống. Sakura rời khỏi lưng Ah-un, chạy tới chỗ Kagashaki.<br>Jaken càu nhàu:  
>- Tại sao Sesshoumaru sama lại nương tay với hắn. Nếu hắn không phải một yêu quái hùng mạnh thì chắc chắn là đã nát thây rồi.<br>Sakura chăm chú nhìn Kagashaki. Cô không ngờ, Kagashaki lại tự nguyện chịu đòn để tấn công Washi thừa lúc hắn không cảnh giác.  
>Sakura đưa tay đặt lên cơ thể Kagashaki. Dưới ánh sáng nhè nhẹ lan toả từ bàn tay ấy, mọi vết thương đều biến mất.<p>

Kagashaki vùng dậy rồi vội vã chạy đi.  
>- Cảm ơn cô.<p>

Sesshoumaru cầm Bộc Toái Nha chém đến tuyệt vọng. Mặt đất nứt ra nhưng chẳng thấy một con đường nào. Rõ ràng Rin vừa biến mất ở đây.  
>Kagashaki chạy tới:<br>- Không có đường…Cô ấy không thể biến mất vào không khí được.

Akechi bị lạc trong rừng, khu rừng hoang vu, tiêu điều, ảm đạm.  
>Tiếng sáo vang lên…<br>Anh bị thôi miên bởi tiếng sáo trong trẻo đến mê hồn. Anh bước đi như kẻ mộng du, mặc dù ý chí của anh đang chiến đấu mãnh liệt. Trước mắt anh, chỉ toàn là hoa thơm cỏ lạ. Tất cả chỉ là ảo ảnh, thứ ảo ảnh chết chóc.  
>Từ mặt đất, vô số sợi dây quấn lấy chân anh, chúng đều có gai độc. Anh rút kiếm chém chúng tan nát.<br>Đi được một đoạn thì mặt đất lún dần lún dần dưới chân anh. Đây chính là vùng đầm lầy tử thần. Anh điềm tĩnh đứng yên như một pho tượng, chỉ cần cựa mình thì anh sẽ bị chìm nghỉm. Rồi anh rút kiếm, lia một nhát tuyệt đẹp, nhẹ tênh nhưng sắc lẹm. Cây cổ thụ cao chọc trời gần đó đổ xuống tạo thành một chiếc cầu vắt ngang vũng lầy.

Thoát khỏi đầm lầy, anh đi mãi, đi mãi, theo hướng có tiếng gọi của Kasumi, cuối cùng anh cũng nhìn thấy cô đang bị trói chặt vào một gốc cây lớn. Anh vội vã cởi trói cho cô. Kasumi ngã vào lòng anh, đôi tay cô run rẩy. Từ bàn tay ấy, một con dao đâm thẳng vào lưng anh, máu chảy xuống đen ngòm vì độc tố. Anh đẩy Kasumi ra. Cô ta lập tức biến thành một con quạ lớn. Anh phẫn nộ, rút kiếm kết liễu mạng sống kẻ địch. Đường kiếm loang loáng dưới trăng, như một kỳ quan hiếm hoi giữa cảnh sắc hoang tàn, tăm tối của khu rừng:  
>- Con quạ xấu xí. Ngươi dám giả dạng Kasumi.<p>

Anh tìm tới nơi tiếng sáo phát ra. Akiko vẫn điềm nhiên thổi sáo. Nhìn thấy Akechi, cô giắt cây sáo vào thắt lưng, rồi đưa tay cầm thanh kiếm đang yên vị trên tảng đá.  
>- Tốt lắm, Akechi. Ngươi vẫn chưa chết.<br>- Kasumi đâu?  
>- Dĩ nhiên, cô ấy không có ở đây. Nhưng ngươi yên tâm. Cô ấy vẫn an toàn. Ta không giết những kẻ không có sức mạnh.<p>

Kasumi bị nhốt tại nơi đóng quân của Washi. Căn phòng tối om chỉ có ánh lửa lờ mờ từ ngọn đuốc ngoài cửa sổ. Rin đã bị đưa đi.  
>Cô tìm mọi cách thoát khỏi căn phòng. Hình như đang có chiến sự nên bọn chúng canh phòng khá lỏng lẻo. Căn phòng bằng gỗ lim và cửa sổ toàn là song sắt vững chắc.<br>Như thường lệ, một cô gái bước vào, mang cho cô chút thức ăn và nước uống. Từ phía sau, Kasumi lấy một mảnh vải bịt miệng cô ta cho đến khi bất tỉnh, và dùng sợi dây trói lại. Cô xé một mảnh áo nhét vào miệng đối phương để cô ta khỏi kêu la.

Bên ngoài, bọn lính đang thay nhau đổi phiên gác. Cô lẻn ra ngoài. Không biết Rin đang ở đâu. Cô phải phá tan nơi này. Nhất định Kagashaki và Akechi đang ở đâu đó tìm cô.

Đây là vùng đồng cỏ khô nóng, và doanh trại là những ngôi nhà làm bằng gỗ. Cô đến bên ngọn đuốc đang cháy sáng rực. Gió lớn thổi tung mái tóc đuôi gà của cô. Kasumi cầm bó đuốc, đốt cháy ngôi nhà trước mặt, đó chính là ngôi nhà ở đầu hướng gió. Ngôi nhà nhanh chóng bắt lửa. Ngọn lửa hung hãn lan sang những ngôi nhà bên cạnh, cháy hừng hực như được đã được tắm dầu. Lửa thắp sáng cả một vùng trời đêm. Rực rỡ.  
>Kasumi nổi lửa rồi bỏ đi. Nếu bị phát hiện, cô sẽ bị lóc xương.<br>Bọn lính chạy tán loạn, hoang mang cứu đám cháy.

Cùng lúc đó, cuộc chiến giữa Akiko và Akechi đang diễn ra khốc liệt. Akechi đã trúng độc nên tốc độ và sức mạnh suy giảm rất nhiều. Nếu cứ tiếp tục như vậy, e rằng độc tố ăn sâu vào tim, anh sẽ khó toàn mạng.  
>Thanh kiếm của Akiko mềm dẻo như một sợi dây đàn hồi, nhanh nhẹn như một mũi tên, linh hoạt như làn gió. Còn đường kiếm của Akechi thì mạnh mẽ, chuẩn xác, đầy uy lực.<br>Nhìn thấy lửa sáng rực rỡ cả một vùng trời, cả Akiko và Akechi cùng vội vã quay lại nơi đóng quân của Washi.

Kasumi đang bị vây hãm giữa một đám lính hung hãn.  
>Một yêu quái lớn tuổi đang đứng chỉ đạo bọn lính.<br>- Con nhỏ đáng chết. Hãy lấy mạng nó.  
>Bọn lính lao tới, vung thanh kiếm lên toan lấy mạng cô. Kasumi sững sờ đứng bất động, đôi mắt mở to sợ hãi. Cô không thể chết lãng nhách như thế này được.<br>Những mũi kiếm sắc nhọn chưa kịp chạm tới Kasumi thì bọn lính đã lăn ra chết hết. Akechi đáp xuống bên Kasumi. Kasumi mừng rỡ ôm anh, nước mắt lã chã tuôn rơi:  
>- Akechi.<br>Akiko đáp xuống bên cạnh tên yêu quái lớn tuổi. Giọng nói của cô phát ra vừa nhẹ nhàng vừa kiên quyết:  
>- Ten. Một tướng quân dày dạn kinh nghiệm chiến đấu như ông lại có thể để doanh trại bị thiêu rụi. Chuyện này anh Washi sẽ không tha cho ông.<br>Lão yêu quái cúi đầu:  
>- Tiểu thư Akiko. Ta sẽ lấy mạng đứa con gái kia để chuộc tội.<p>

Akiko chĩa mũi kiếm sắc nhọn về phía Kasumi:  
>- Vốn dĩ, ta không muốn giết cô. Nhưng cô đã phá tan doanh trại của ta. Cô phải chết.<p>

Kagashaki đáp xuống. Khi nhìn thấy lửa cháy sáng rực cả một vùng trời, anh linh cảm được Kasumi đang ở đó. Anh lập tức tới cứu cô.  
>- Akechi. Hãy đưa Kasumi trở về. Chuyện ở đây để tôi lo.<br>Kasumi mừng rỡ khi thấy Kagashaki xuất hiện  
>- Kagashaki, Rin đã bị một tên yêu quái gian ác đưa đi.<br>- Anh biết. Em và Akechi hãy yên tâm quay về.  
>Akechi ôm Kasumi nhảy lên kỳ lân và trở về. Không thể để Kasumi chứng kiến chiến trường đẫm máu, cô đã quá hoảng sợ. Kasumi hoảng hốt nhìn bàn tay vấy đầy máu đen của mình:<br>- Akechi. Anh đã trúng độc.  
>Akechi âu yếm nhìn cô, cười dịu dàng:<br>- Em yên tâm. Mấy thứ độc tính tầm thường này không giết được anh đâu.

Kasumi vùi đầu vào ngực Akechi, khóc nức nở.

Akiko điềm tĩnh chĩa mũi kiếm về phía Kagashaki:  
>- Ngươi vẫn còn sống. Vậy anh Washi đã thất bại.<br>Ánh mắt của Kagashaki tối sầm, biểu hiện một nét cuồng nộ.  
>- Hừ, tên khốn ấy đã biến mất cùng Rin.<br>Lão yêu quái bước lên phía trước, vung bàn tay xù xì của hắn tấn công Kagashaki.  
>- Tiểu thư Akiko. Hãy để tôi đối phó với hắn<br>Chiếc nỏ được gắn cố định trên tay hắn bắn ra hàng ngàn mũi tên với sức phá huỷ vô cùng lớn. Kagashaki xuay người, những mũi tên chưa kịp chạm tới cơ thể anh thì đã bị bật ra ngoài, xới tung đất đai và cỏ cây cạnh đó. Kết giới sáng trắng bao bọc quanh Kagashaki, không thứ gì có thể xuyên thủng. Từ móng vuốt của anh, hàng ngàn sợi dây mảnh lao tới tấn công thẳng vào xương sống của lão yêu quái.  
>Nhanh như cắt, lão yêu quái bay lên né đòn. Một vài tên lính ngã xuống, nằm bất động như kẻ tàn phế, miệng không ngừng rên rỉ.<br>Ngay lập tức, bàn tay của Kagashaki chuyển hướng, bám sát chuyển động của lão yêu quái. Lão ta mở to mắt nhìn những sợi dây đang phóng tới cổ họng mình nhanh như vũ bão.  
>Khi kịp định thần lại, lão đã thấy hàng ngàn sợi dây chằng chịt quấn chặt thanh kiếm của Akiko. Akiko đã kịp lia một đường kiếm đẹp mắt trước khi những sợi dây mảnh ấy kịp chạm tới lão yêu quái.<p> 


	6. Chapter 20 22

**Chapter 20: Rin's crystal heart**

Rin từ từ mở mắt.  
>Trước mặt Rin chỉ là bóng tối lờ mờ. Cô chỉ nhớ, cô và Washi đã rơi vào địa đạo. Mặt đất khép lại và chỉ còn bóng tối và bóng tối.<br>Cô nhìn thấy Washi đang nằm bất động. Có vẻ như trên người hắn chẳng có vết thương nào. Nhưng toàn thân không thể nhúc nhích.  
>- Ngươi đã trúng đòn của Kagashaki?<br>- …[Im lặng]  
>- Ngươi sẽ giống như họ (những kẻ mà Rin đã thấy trong lần cứu Yoko), thật tiếc là ta không phải chị Sakura nên không cứu được ngươi.<br>- Cứu ta? Ngươi không sợ ta sẽ giết Sesshoumaru.  
>- Ngươi không đủ bản lĩnh.<br>- Hừm, những kẻ chỉ biết dùng sức mạnh, không có trí tuệ. Ta thừa sức giết chúng.  
>- Ngươi nên phân biệt rõ trí tuệ và thủ đoạn. Sesshoumaru sama có trí tuệ vượt xa ngươi.<br>- Hỗn láo.  
>Đôi mắt Washi đỏ ngầu như muốn xé xác Rin. Nhưng hắn không thể cử động.<br>Rin mò mẫm khắp mọi ngõ ngách để tìm kiếm lối ra, nhưng chẳng có gió, cũng chẳng có ánh sáng. Cô thất vọng quay về nơi Washi đang nằm liệt. Hắn cười đắc ý:

- Vô ích thôi. Chúng ta đang ở rất sâu trong lòng đất. Nơi này được lập nên để vùi xác kẻ thù. Không kẻ nào tới đây mà tìm được lối ra.

Rin nhìn hắn bằng ánh mắt đầy nghị lực:  
>- Nhất định ta phải sống. Ta phải gặp lại Sesshoumaru sama.<p>

Cô tìm tới mạch nước ngầm gần đó, uống một chút nước rồi dùng tay lấy về. Cô đưa tay lại gần miệng Washi, để nước từ từ chảy vào miệng hắn.

Hắn trừng mắt nhìn cô:  
>- Ngươi muốn cứu ta. Ngu ngốc.<br>- Bây giờ ngươi là kẻ tàn phế. Chẳng hại được ai. Ta không muốn ngươi phải chết.  
>Washi khẽ nhếch mép cười khinh bỉ:<br>- Ngay cả bản thân ngươi còn chưa xong. Lại đi lo lắng cho kẻ thù.

Rin vẫn im lặng, tiếp tục lấy nước cho hắn uống.

Cô cảm thấy đói. Cô lần mò tìm thức ăn. Thật may mắn, trong bóng tối lờ mờ, cô tìm được một cây leo, cho ra một loại quả màu tím, nhỏ xinh như quả nhót. Cô hái một ít rồi trở về.  
>- Ở nơi này chẳng có gì ăn được. Ta chỉ tìm được thứ này thôi. – Rin đưa vào miệng Washi nhưng hắn quay mặt đi.<br>Gương mặt Rin thoáng buồn. Cô đưa quả lạ lên miệng.  
>- Vứt đi. Đó là quả độc. – Washi ngăn cản.<br>Rin ngạc nhiên trước câu nói của kẻ thù.  
>- Tại sao muốn cứu ta?<br>- Chỉ cần ngươi còn ở bên ta. Thì Sesshoumaru và Kagashaki đều do ta định đoạt.  
>- Ngu ngốc. Đến nước này mà ngươi vẫn còn muốn hại người. Ngươi nên thương cho bản thân mình sẽ tàn phế suốt đời thì hơn.<br>Rin đi loanh quanh, rồi thất vọng ngồi xuống.  
>- Bây giờ là đêm hay ngày? Ta rất sợ bóng tối.<br>Cô tựa lưng vào vách đá rồi từ từ thiếp đi.  
>Trong địa đạo, chỉ có hơi thở êm đềm của cô.<p>

-

Nãy giờ, Akiko vẫn đứng một chỗ quan sát. Cô hiểu, nếu Kagashaki không ra khỏi kết giới thì sẽ không có cách sát thương anh. Akiko đưa cây sáo lên miệng. Ngay lập tức, cả chiến trường và đồng cỏ khô hanh biến thành một cánh đồng hoa tuyệt đẹp. Trước mắt Kagashaki là Rin với nụ cười tươi như ánh nắng.  
>Anh đờ đẫn bước ra khỏi kết giới. Dù có là ảo ảnh, anh cũng không muốn ảo ảnh biến mất. Anh bước tới ôm trầm lấy cô.<br>Akiko đứng sững như trời trồng. Thứ hiện lên trong mắt cô là sát khí. Bất kỳ kẻ nào dám đụng đến cô, dù không phải kẻ thù, cũng đều phải chết.  
>Kagashaki nhận ra người con gái trong vòng tay mình không phải là Rin. Vì ở bên Rin, chỉ có thể cảm thấy yên bình chứ không thể là loại cảm giác đáng sợ này.<br>Anh buông tay, và lùi lại rất nhanh, trước khi mũi kiếm của Akiko kịp đâm trúng tim anh.

Ten thoáng bất ngờ vì phản ứng của kẻ thù và phản ứng chậm chạp của Akiko. Mặc dù là con gái, nhưng từ nhỏ, Akiko đã nghiêm túc tập luyện, chiêu thức trở nên nhuần nguyễn, thành thục, cộng thêm sức mạnh di truyền từ cha cô, chủ nhân lão. Akiko chưa từng thất bại khi muốn lấy mạng kẻ khác.

Từ móng vuốt sắc nhọn của Kagashaki, từng sợi dây mảnh phóng ra, nhỏ như sợi chỉ, nhưng rắn rỏi đến mức có thể cứa đứt mọi thứ trên đời. Từng sợi dây mảnh ấy quấn chặt thanh kiếm của Akiko. Nhưng ngay lập tức, thanh kiếm mềm dẻo ấy linh hoạt thoát khỏi tầm kiểm soát của anh, và tiếp tục tấn công những vùng hiểm yếu. Akiko thực sự rất nguy hiểm.  
>Kagashaki cau mày, đôi mắt anh phát ra một luồng sáng. Giết một thiếu nữ là điều anh không muốn làm, đặc biệt lại là một thiếu nữ xinh đẹp. Ngay lập tức ánh sáng từ chiếc nhẫn kim cương trên tay anh biến thành đỏ:<br>- Ta rất tiếc vì phải giết cô.  
>Akiko chưa kịp định thần thì một luồng sáng đỏ như máu lao tới. Ten vội vã đẩy Akiko ra, thay cô chịu đòn. Một con rồng hung hãn xuất hiện, vần vũ trên cơ thể lão yêu quái. Trong chốc lát, lão yêu quái đã bị hút cạn máu và sinh khí. Lão ngã xuống như một cái xác khô bị thiêu một cách tàn nhẫn.<p>

Akiko hốt hoảng nhìn thấy cảnh tượng hãi hùng vừa diễn ra. Cô mang theo xác lão yêu quái rồi sải cánh bay lên trời. Bọn lính như rắn mất đầu, chạy tán loạn.

-

Rin tỉnh giấc, bụng cô đói meo. Cô bắt đầu xuống sức, mệt mỏi. Cô tiếp tục lần mò khắp hang động:  
>- Nhất định lối ra phải ở gần đây. Nếu không, ta đã không thể nhìn thấy bất cứ thứ gì.<br>Washi nhếch mép cười:  
>- Đó không phải ánh sáng mặt trời. Mà là ánh sáng phát ra từ một loại côn trùng.<br>Rin đưa chân đá hắn một cái:  
>- Ngươi gạt ta.<br>Rồi cô ngồi xuống, nụ cười trên môi có chút ngập ngừng, ái ngại:  
>- Ta xin lỗi. Ta quên mất là ngươi đang bị thương.<p>

Washi không có phản ứng gì. Hắn nói như ra lệnh:  
>- Cô hãy tìm trong hang động, loại cây có quả hình tròn, phát ra ánh sáng xanh nhè nhẹ. Loại quả đó sẽ tạm thời giữ lại mạng sống cho cô.<p>

Rin chẳng có thời gian để đắn đo xem hắn có hại cô hay không. Nếu không ăn thì cô cũng chết đói thôi. Cô lê bước chân mệt mỏi, tìm kiếm khắp nơi. Cuối cùng, cô cũng tìm được loại quả đó.  
>Cô mang một chút về.<br>- Ngươi hãy ăn đi.  
>- Ta không ăn. Ngươi cần phải tiết kiệm. Ở đây chẳng có thứ gì ăn được ngoài nó đâu.<br>Rin nhìn hắn dò xét:  
>- Ngươi không cần ăn à?<br>Rin đưa quả lạ lên miệng, cắn một chút. Loại quả này rất chát, nhưng có mùi hương nhè nhẹ. Và quan trọng là nó giúp cô cảm thấy khá hơn.

Địa đạo tối om,  
>Cô lặng lẽ ngắm nhìn tên yêu quái. Một yêu quái chim ưng hùng mạnh, cả đời vùng vẫy trên bầu trời cao rộng, phóng ánh mắt ngông cuồng ngắm nhìn vạn vật, lại phải nằm bẹp dí như một xác chết. Cô cảm thấy nhói lòng. Tại sao lại phải tham lam, cố chấp đến thế.<p>

Rin cởi bỏ chiếc áo khoác ngoài, nâng đầu Washi lên và đặt chiếc áo của mình xuống làm gối:  
>- Hẳn là ngươi rất khó chịu. Phải nằm một chỗ chẳng khác nào đã chết cả.<br>Washi hận bản thân mình lúc này, hận cái cơ thể mà chỉ có thể nằm bẹp một chỗ giương mắt nhìn những hành động kỳ cục của con bé loài người tầm thường.  
>Hắn vẫn nói bằng một giọng hằn học:<br>- Ta, chết ư? Nực cười.  
>Rin đưa tay ôm lấy cơ thể mình. Nơi này lạnh và ẩm ướt.<br>- Tại sao ngươi nhất định phải thôn tính toàn bộ lãnh thổ?  
>- Đó là lẽ sống của ta. Không có mục đích ấy, ta sống chẳng để làm gì.<br>Rin khẽ mỉm cười, một nụ cười buồn vô hạn:  
>- Ừ, phải rồi.<br>Một thoáng im lặng…  
>- Nhưng mà ta không thích chiến tranh. Ta rất sợ bóng tối, rất sợ máu. Cha mẹ và các anh ta đã bị giết hại trước mắt ta. Cái cảm giác đó còn khó chịu hơn cả cái chết. Ta cũng từng chết trên vũng máu. Nhưng anh ấy đã cứu ta.<br>- Ngươi nói Sesshoumaru?  
>- Phải rồi. Anh ấy là một người hoàn mỹ nhất thế gian. Nhưng anh ấy cũng thích chinh phục. Ta sẽ ủng hộ mọi chuyện anh ấy làm, bất cứ chuyện gì mà anh ấy muốn.<p>

Rin từ từ thiếp đi. Trên khoé miệng xinh xắn khẽ nở một nụ cười.

-

Trên mặt đất, Sesshoumaru vẫn tìm kiếm Rin trong tuyệt vọng. Mùi hương của Rin anh cũng không ngửi được. Rin cứ như đã bốc hơi khỏi cõi đời.

Sau khi Akiko bỏ chạy, Kagashaki cũng lật tung mọi chốn để tìm Rin nhưng chẳng có kết quả.

Thời gian cứ thế trôi đi. Chẳng biết là mấy ngày mấy đêm. Rin vẫn không thể tìm thấy một lối ra nào. Loại quả phát sáng cũng hết.  
>Rin tựa lưng vào vách đá. Dường như cô chẳng còn chút sức lực nào. Nước mắt cô nhỏ xuống, tuyệt vọng. Cô nhớ đến anh, anh chính là ánh sáng le lói duy nhất trong màn đêm ảm đạm này. Những ngày qua, ở nơi tăm tối này, chẳng lúc nào cô không nhớ đến anh. Cô phải sống bằng mọi cách để gặp lại anh. Trước đây, anh luôn đến cứu cô khỏi nguy hiểm. Và bây giờ, Rin vẫn hi vọng vào phép màu đó. Nhưng hình như Rin không đợi được nữa.<br>Rin lại hát, bài hát ngốc nghếch mà trước đây Rin hay hát cho anh nghe, bài hát mà Rin vẫn hát khi chờ đợi anh trở về.

Yama no naka  
>Mori no naka<br>Kaze no naka  
>Yume no naka<br>Sesshoumaru-sama doko ni iru  
>Jaken-sama wo shita naete<br>Watashi wa hitori de machimashou  
>Sesshoumaru-sama omodori wo<p>

Trong những ngọn núi, trong khu rừng  
>Trong cơn gió, trong những giấc mơ của tôi<br>Sesshoumaru sama, người ở đâu?  
>Với ngài Jaken trung thành theo dấu chân người<br>Tôi sẽ đợi một mình  
>Sesshoumaru sama xin hãy quay về<p>

- Ngươi im ngay cho ta. – Washi thét lên giận giữ.

Rin vẫn hát. Hát như thể chẳng còn dịp nào để hát nữa. Giữa bóng tối âm u và cái tĩnh mịnh chết chóc, giọng hát ấy cất lên mát lành như cơn mưa mùa hạ.

Rin ngừng hát, cô đưa tay lên gạt nước mắt:  
>- Ta sẽ phải chết ở đây sao? Ta còn chưa gặp lại anh. Ta chết, anh sẽ buồn, buồn lắm.<p>

Rin từ từ lịm đi.

-

Sesshoumaru cảm thấy được tiếng hát quen thuộc của Rin. Gương mặt anh biến sắc, đôi mắt ánh lên một tia hi vọng. Nhưng rồi, nỗi thất vọng lại xâm chiếm tâm hồn anh. Hình như, chỉ là tiếng gió...

Đã mấy ngày nay, anh vẫn đợi ở đây, đợi chờ mặt đất mở ra. Một cách kiên nhẫn. Anh vẫn đứng đó, chưa lúc nào rời bước.  
>Jaken nản lòng, nhìn Sesshoumaru buồn bã:<br>- Sesshoumaru sama. Rin đã rơi xuống hố, còn tên Washi độc ác thì bị trúng đòn, chắc chẳng còn sống được nữa. Ngài đợi chờ có ích gì đâu.  
>- Hắn sẽ lành lại – Sesshoumaru khẳng định với một niềm tin vững chắc.<br>Gương mặt Jaken tái mét:  
>- Như vậy, hắn sẽ giết Rin mất.<br>- Hắn sẽ không làm vậy. – Giọng nói của Sesshoumaru ẩn chứa một niềm hi vọng. Chưa bao giờ anh lại vui vì kẻ thù còn sống như lúc này.

Sakura vẫn âm thầm ở phía sau anh. Vậy là anh vẫn đợi Rin, không lúc nào anh từ bỏ cô ấy. Nhưng anh nói đúng. Washi là một yêu quái mạnh. Những khớp xương bị bẻ gãy, lành lại chỉ là vấn đề thời gian. Và hắn sẽ tiếp tục dùng Rin để khống chế anh. Sakura cảm nhận được nỗi đau xót trong lòng, không biết tỏ cùng ai.  
>Mọi chuyện rồi sẽ đi đến đâu?<p>

-

Kagashaki vẫn tìm kiếm Rin. Anh nghe được tiếng sáo, một âm điệu xinh đẹp hơn bất cứ thứ gì trên đời. Anh lần theo hướng tiếng sáo phát ra.  
>Akiko đang ngồi trên tảng đá lớn, điềm nhiên thổi sáo. Nắng, gió, cỏ cây, tất cả đều đang say sưa tận hưởng tiếng sáo mê hồn ấy. Bên cạnh cô là ngôi mộ vừa mới đắp. Cảm nhận được tiếng gió thay đổi phía sau mình, cô ngừng thổi sáo.<br>- Tiếng sáo của cô đúng là mỹ vị bậc nhất trên thế gian. Không thứ gì có thể sánh bằng.  
>- Ngươi đến chỉ để khen ta sao?<br>- Ta muốn biết, bằng cách nào mới có thể vào trong địa đạo.  
>- Chuyện đó, ta cũng không biết.<br>- Cô không muốn đi cứu anh cô sao?  
>- Chúng ta chẳng thể làm được việc gì khác, ngoại trừ chờ đợi.<br>Akiko lại đưa cây sáo ngọc lên thổi. Kagashaki lặng lẽ ngồi dưới một gốc cây lắng nghe. Lòng anh tràn ngập cảm giác chua xót. Tại sao nhất định phải có chiến tranh. Anh và cô gái này nhất định phải chiến đấu đến một mất một còn sao?  
>Và Rin...<br>Chẳng lẽ anh chỉ có thể ngồi đây và đợi?

-

**Chapter 21: Thoát khỏi lòng đất**

Một cảm giác thật êm ái, thật ấm áp. Nơi này là đâu? Thiên đường hay địa ngục? Hình như là thiên đường. Mắt cô dần hé mở.  
>Ánh sáng và hoa.<br>Hương thơm và không khí trong lành.  
>Bầu trời xanh…và… mây trắng.<br>Từng đàn chim ríu rít, ca hát líu lo.  
>Cô nghe được cả tiếng suối chảy. Cả tiếng trái tim cô đang đập.<br>Cô chống tay, nhọc nhằn nâng cả cơ thể nặng trĩu. Cô nhìn quanh. Washi đang ngồi bên một tảng đá. Hắn đã khoẻ hẳn và hắn đang chờ cô?

Cô chẳng cần quan tâm là tại sao vết thương của hắn lành lại và thoát ra ngoài, cái cô quan tâm bây giờ là làm sao để trốn thoát. Cô kéo lê cơ thể một cách nặng nề, cô không thể để hắn phát hiện ra.  
>- Ngươi định đi đâu?<br>Rin hốt hoảng ngước mắt lên nhìn kẻ đang chặn đường cô. Một dáng đứng sừng sững, một ánh mắt sắc lạnh, một gương mặt không cảm xúc.  
>- Ta phải về bên Sesshoumaru sama.<br>- Không được. Ngươi phải ở bên ta.  
>Rin dùng nốt chút sức tàn lực kiệt cuối cùng, đứng dậy:<br>- Ngươi vẫn muốn ta ở bên ngươi để điều khiển họ? Thật bỉ ổi.  
>Washi đưa tay, bóp mạnh yết hầu của cô:<br>- Ngươi nên lo cho cái mạng của ngươi trước khi lo cho kẻ khác.

Rin lịm dần, hơi thở yếu ớt và chẳng còn sức lực. Washi thả lỏng tay. Rin từ từ ngã xuống, ngã vào vòng tay hắn.  
>"Tại sao, tại sao chỉ lúc ngất đi cô mới ngoan ngoãn nằm trong tay ta?"<p>

Washi bế Rin lên, đi thẳng tới lãnh thổ phía Nam của Naga. Hắn và Rin đang ở ranh giới của lãnh địa Kimi và lãnh địa phía Nam.  
>Rin đã kiệt sức, nếu không được chăm sóc kịp thời, cô sẽ chết.<p>

-

Sesshoumaru đã ngửi thấy hương thơm của Rin. Anh lập tức bay theo hướng ấy.

-

Tiếng sáo của Akiko ngừng. Kagashaki hiểu rằng đã đến lúc. Akiko sải cánh bay lên trời cao. Nhằm thẳng lãnh thổ phía Nam.

Kagashaki vội vã bay theo.

-

Naga đang thưởng thức ca múa. Đối với hắn, chẳng có gì hơn mỹ nữ và những buổi tiệc tùng. Nghe tin Washi đến tìm, hắn không khỏi ngạc nhiên. Đã nhiều lần, hắn đến lãnh thổ phía Đông để cầu hôn Akiko nhưng đều bị đuổi về trong nhục nhã. Akiko và Washi luôn coi thường hắn. Nhưng hắn vẫn không thể dứt bỏ. Tiếng sáo của Akiko là thứ thuốc mê đầu độc trái tim hắn. Một lần tình cờ nghe được tiếng sáo ấy, tâm hồn hắn bay bổng trong cõi thiên thai.  
>Âm điệu đẹp đẽ ấy ru hồn hắn trong cõi mộng mơ.<br>Ngay lập tức hắn rời bỏ bàn tiệc đến gặp Washi.

- Ồ, thiếu gia Washi lại có thể đến đây tìm ta sao?  
>- Naga, ta muốn thỏa thuận.<br>- Thỏa thuận?  
>- Phải. Ta muốn thiết lập liên minh với ngươi, để bành chướng toàn bộ lãnh thổ. Sau đó, chúng ta chia đều.<br>- Ngươi chắc không? Lãnh địa Kimi và lãnh thổ phía Tây đều rất mạnh. Còn vùng đất tự do phía Bắc có bán yêu Inuyasha sinh sống. Ngươi nghĩ ngươi đủ khả năng?  
>- Cô gái này sẽ giúp ta. Cô ấy là kẻ mà Kagashaki của lãnh địa Kimi và Sesshoumaru của lãnh thổ phía Tây thương yêu.<br>Naga quét ánh mắt qua Rin rồi cười khẩy:  
>- Ngươi có chắc không? Chỉ là 1 đứa con gái tầm thường. Hai đại thiếu gia lại có thể yêu thích một thứ tầm thường như vậy sao?<br>- Ta chưa bao giờ làm chuyện gì mà không chắc chắn.  
>- Ta chẳng cần đất đai. Ta chỉ cần Akiko. Ngươi biết rõ điều đó mà.<br>- Ta chấp nhận.  
>- Ngươi chịu mang em gái ra giao dịch? Không hổ danh là thiếu gia Washi, chẳng từ thủ đoạn nào.<br>- Trước hết, cô gái này cần được chữa trị.

Washi âm thầm nhìn Naga bằng ánh mắt khinh bỉ: "Ngươi nghĩ Akiko sẽ lấy loài rắn rết hạ đẳng ti tiện, hèn nhát như ngươi sao? Xuống địa ngục mà mơ mộng."  
>Rin nằm trên tay Washi ngoan ngoãn như kẻ đã chết. Naga sắp xếp hai phòng cho đối phương nghỉ ngơi và gọi người đến chữa trị cho Rin.<br>- Cô ấy đã kiệt sức vì lo sợ và đói rét. Cô ấy cần được nghỉ ngơi và chăm sóc đặc biệt. - Cô gái trẻ chuẩn bị một chút thuốc cho Rin rồi ra về.

Rin khẽ cựa mình, cô mới ngất đi. Đầu óc vẫn quay cuồng, cơ thể mệt mỏi, chân tay cô ngoài tầm kiểm soát. Đây là đâu? Vậy là cô vẫn chưa chết…  
>Thấy Rin đã tỉnh, người hầu nhẹ nhàng nâng cô dậy và đút thuốc. Ngay cả việc nuốt cũng làm Rin khó chịu. Cô hỏi người hầu:<br>- Tôi đang ở đâu?  
>Người hầu dịu dàng khuyên nhủ:<br>- Tiểu thư phải ăn uống đã, tiểu thư kiệt sức lắm rồi.  
>Washi bước vào phòng. Rin nhận ra mình vẫn trong tầm kiểm soát của Washi. Cô gạt bát thuốc văng xuống đất, ngay dưới chân Washi:<br>- Cút đi. Ngươi muốn ta sống để lợi dụng ta hãm hại Sesshoumaru sama. Ta sẽ không ăn uống gì cả.  
>Hắn vẫn nhìn cô bằng một ánh mắt không cảm xúc:<br>- Nếu ngươi không ăn uống ngươi sẽ không thể sống để gặp lại hắn.

Người hầu đưa bát cháo lên bón cho Rin, cô miễn cưỡng nuốt từng thìa cháo. Khó nhọc.

-

Sau mấy ngày tĩnh dưỡng, Rin dần dần hồi phục sức khoẻ.  
>Đêm tĩnh mịch, chẳng có gió cũng chẳng có tiếng côn trùng.<br>Cô rời khỏi căn phòng, toan chạy trốn.  
>Vừa ra đến hồ cá, cô chạm mặt Naga. Cô rùng mình, toát mồ hôi lạnh bởi cái nhìn của hắn. Cô lắp bắp:<br>- Xin hãy để tôi đi.

Hắn khẽ cười, một cái cười quỷ quyệt. Ánh mắt hau háu, đầy vẻ háo sắc, dâm đãng. Thật ghê rợn.  
>- Đi ư? Ta đang cảm thấy rất buồn chán. May quá, lại gặp được một đứa con gái quê mùa để đổi hương vị.<br>Nói xong, hắn lại gần toan nhấc bổng cô lên đưa đi. Washi xuất hiện, cầm cổ tay Rin kéo ra phía sau:  
>- Naga, cô ta là con tin.<br>Đôi mắt Naga trắng nhợt vì giận giữ. Hắn lại cười, cái cười khẩy quen thuộc:  
>- Con tin?<br>Rồi hắn bỏ đi. "Trong lãnh địa của ta, lại có kẻ dám vì một đứa con gái quê mùa mà chống lại ta. Cái gì Naga này đã muốn thì không kẻ nào được phép phá ngang."

Washi đưa Rin về phòng. Cô vẫn chống cự kịch liệt:  
>- Thả ta ra. Ta phải đi.<br>Washi quăng Rin xuống sàn. Đôi mắt hắn như hai ngọn đuốc sắp thiêu cháy Rin:  
>- Nếu cô muốn đi thì cứ việc. Chỉ cần cô ra ngoài, cô sẽ thành vật mua vui cho con rắn háo sắc ấy.<br>Rin giận giữ đứng dậy, bước ra cửa:  
>- Dù ngươi đã cứu ta. Nhưng ta không thể để ngươi lợi dụng ta uy hiếp Sesshoumaru sama và Kagashaki.<br>Vừa mở cửa, cô cảm thấy toàn thân lạnh toát. Ánh nhìn dâm đãng của Naga lại ám ảnh cô. Cô từ từ đóng cửa, ngoan ngoãn quay vào.  
>- Sesshoumaru sama sẽ cứu ta.<p>

-

Naga nhàn nhã đứng ngắm cảnh, hắn hỏi tên hầu cận bên cạnh:  
>- Danzo, ngươi nghĩ xem, ta phải xử lý Washi thế nào?<br>- Thiếu gia, người không định liên minh sao?  
>- Nực cười. Ta chẳng việc gì phải tham gia chiến tranh đổ máu.<br>- Vậy còn tiểu thư Akiko.  
>- Ta sẽ giết hắn và cướp Akiko về.<br>- Ngài làm như vậy, Akiko sẽ hận người suốt đời.  
>- Trong lãnh địa của ta. Ta giết kẻ nào đó lại để cho kẻ khác biết sao? Hắn bị thương, vẫn chưa khỏi hẳn. Đây là cơ hội tốt nhất.<br>Ha ha ha aaaaaaaaaa

Washi biết đã đến lúc hắn phải đi. Naga là một tên gian xảo. Hắn sẽ không để mọi chuyện bình yên như thế này.

Như thường lệ, người hầu bước vào phòng, mang theo một bộ yukata cho Rin:  
>- Tiểu thư, cô hãy tắm rửa và thay y phục.<br>Rin khẽ cười:  
>- Cảm ơn cô. Đừng gọi tôi là tiểu thư. Tôi là Rin.<p>

Bồn tắm được rải đầy hoa hồng, hơi nước bốc lên như màn sương mờ ảo.  
>Tắm rửa xong, Rin cảm thấy cơ thể thật khoan khoái. Đêm bình yên, cô chìm vào giấc ngủ êm đềm. Cô lại mơ thấy anh, trái tim cô như được sưởi nắng.<br>Một bàn tay cầm cổ tay cô kéo mạnh:  
>- Tỉnh dậy. Chúng ta phải đi.<br>Trong bóng tối lờ mờ, cô chỉ nhìn thấy ánh mắt của kẻ đối diện. Ánh mắt tà ác ấy, mang thứ ánh sáng xuyên thủng màn đêm.  
>Cứ thế, hắn lôi cô đi.<br>Naga xuất hiện, chặn đường hắn:  
>- Thiếu gia Washi là khách của ta. Sao bỗng dưng không từ mà biệt như vậy? Chẳng lẽ do ta tiếp khách không chu đáo.<br>Washi rút sợi dây gai đỏ như máu, tấn công Naga.  
>- Hưm, vậy ta phải giết ngươi nếu muốn ra đi.<br>Sợi dây lao tới với tốc độ kinh hoàng cùng sức sát thương lớn.  
>Từ sợi dây ấy, hàng ngàn mũi gai sắc nhọn được phóng ra. Mũi gai nào cũng mang độc tố và có sức huỷ diệt lớn.<br>Đôi tay của Washi bỗng nhiên trở nên tê dại. Bàn tay chuyển sang màu xanh lè, như bị hoại tử, sắp nát bét.  
>- Ngươi đã bỏ độc ta lúc nào? Ta không hề ăn uống bất cứ thứ gì ngươi đưa tới.<br>Naga nhếch mép cười gian xảo:  
>- Thiếu gia Washi quên rằng ngài không thể bỏ cô gái kia lại sao?<br>Rin hoảng hốt nhìn bộ trang phục mà mình đang mặc. Vậy, Naga đã bỏ độc trên người cô, để hãm hại Washi.

Đôi mắt Washi hằn lên một nỗi căm phẫn. Thật không ngờ một chuyên gia dùng độc như hắn lại bị trúng độc lãng nhách như thế này.

Washi ôm Rin rồi sải cánh lao đi.  
>Naga đuổi theo, trong bụng thầm cười nhạo.<br>- "Thiếu gia" Washi thật đáng thương. Đưa theo cô gái kia, ngươi sẽ càng trúng độc nặng hơn. Qúa đần độn.  
>Bay đến bìa rừng thì Washi lảo đảo rơi xuống vực. Hắn đã trúng độc rất nặng.<p>

Naga toan lao xuống vực để kết liễu kẻ thù triệt để thì hắn đứng khựng lại, hồn vía bay lên tận mây xanh. Một mỹ nhân tuyệt sắc đang ở trước mặt hắn. Trong đời hắn, chưa từng gặp thiếu nữ nào đẹp đến thế. Một sắc đẹp mê hồn. Đôi mắt hắn chỉ còn vẻ thèm khát. Thứ dục vọng đê tiện.  
>Hắn lao tới chỗ con rồng hai đầu thì vừa lúc một ngọn lửa được phóng ra.<br>- Cút đi. Nếu không ngươi sẽ trở thành đống thịt chín.  
>Con cóc xanh lè lên tiếng hăm doạ.<br>Đôi mắt hắn phóng ra một tia nhìn đáng sợ. Hắn bước tới, cầm cổ con cóc xấu xí, vứt ra xa.  
>- Thứ cóc ghẻ như ngươi, không đáng để ta bẩn tay.<br>Đôi mắt Sakura thất thần. Trong chốc lát, cô đã bị mang đi.

**Chapter 22: Thảm sát**

Naga sung sướng ngắm nhìn người đẹp. Trong thiên hạ, chỉ có ba người xứng đáng được gọi là mỹ nhân. Đẹp nhất là Ayumi, được mệnh danh là nữ hoàng sắc đẹp. Hắn chưa từng có cơ hội ngắm nhìn. Đứng thứ hai là Sakura, được mệnh danh là công chúa của hoa. Người thứ ba là Anna, một con thỏ trắng thành tinh. Nhưng cô ta đã chết, bỏ lại trên đời một đứa con gái.  
>Thật không ngờ, mỹ nhân đứng thứ nhì thiên hạ hôm nay lại nằm trong tay hắn.<p>

-  
>Sesshoumaru đáp xuống chỗ Jaken đang nằm chổng vó. Anh đã vào thành, nhưng khi ngửi được hương thơm của Rin bay theo hướng này, anh đã quay lại. Tuy nhiên, mùi hương của Rin lại biến mất.<br>Jaken lúng túng:  
>- Sesshoumaru sama. Cô gái ấy bị một tên rắn độc háo sắc bắt đi rồi.<br>Là Naga. Trên đời này, chẳng có kẻ nào háo sắc và ti tiện hơn hắn. Sesshoumaru bay vào thành.

-

- Kẻ ti tiện như ngươi sẽ phải nhận một cái chết thảm khốc.  
>Sakura vẫn ngồi yên một chỗ, ánh mắt sâu thẳm như đại dương ấy như chứa đựng nỗi buồn của cả thế gian. Naga đang tiến đến cùng cái cười hết sức đê tiện:<br>- Chết vì mỹ nhân cũng xứng đáng.  
>Phía sau hắn, một bóng hồng nhan xuất hiện. Hắn quay lại, gương mặt thoáng vẻ bối rối:<br>- Akiko, ta không hề thay đổi. Cô gái này chỉ là thứ mua vui. Trong trái tim ta chỉ có nàng.  
>Vẫn là cái nhìn hờ hững ấy, không có thông điệp nào, không thể đoán định, Akiko vẫn trầm tĩnh hỏi bằng một giọng trong trẻo, mềm mại nhưng rắn rỏi hơn gang thép.<br>- Anh Washi đâu?  
>- Uả, Washi có đến đây sao? Ta không biết chuyện ấy. – Naga chối bay những chuyện xấu xa, hôi hám hắn đã làm.<br>Akiko rời gót bỏ đi. Naga vội vã chạy theo.  
>- Akiko, đừng bỏ ta. Nếu lấy ta, nàng sẽ được làm chủ cả lãnh thổ. Các cuộc chiến đẫm máu không phù hợp với nàng.<br>- Giết ngươi thì dễ hơn là lấy ngươi.  
>- Giết ta? Nàng làm được sao? – Washi cả cười, như thể hắn chưa bao giờ nghe được điều gì hài hước hơn.<br>- Sẽ có kẻ khác giết ngươi thay ta. Ta sẽ đưa tiễn ngươi bằng một khúc nhạc.

Gương mặt Naga tái mét như không còn giọt máu. Kẻ nào lại dám giết hắn trên lãnh thổ của hắn.

Hắn hướng ánh mắt theo cái nhìn của Akiko. Trước mắt hắn, một yêu quái hùng mạnh, đang điềm nhiên đứng giữa vòng vây kín đặc. Danzo đang chỉ huy đám lính.  
>Đó là một yêu quái chó trắng. Là Sesshoumaru của lãnh thổ phía Tây. Hắn đến tìm con bé loài người tầm thường ấy sao?<p>

-

Sesshoumaru vẫn ung dung đứng giữa quân thù với gương mặt không biểu cảm. Xung quanh anh là từng gương mặt khát máu, hau háu như kẻ đói ăn lâu ngày, chỉ chờ hiệu lệnh là lao tới xâu xé anh.  
>- Ta chỉ cần tìm Naga. Kẻ nào không muốn chết thì cút đi.<p>

Naga cười mỉa mai:  
>- Chỉ vì một đứa con gái loài người tầm thường mà hết kẻ này đến kẻ khác chống lại ta.<p>

Gương mặt Sesshoumaru tối sầm lại. Vậy là Rin đã ở đây, đã từng rơi vào tay loài rắn rết bẩn thỉu kia. Giọng nói của anh phát ra, trầm nhưng rất vang, âm điệu đều đều nhưng không kìm nổi giận giữ:  
>- Ngươi đã làm gì cô ấy?<br>Naga nhếch mép:  
>- Ta sẽ nói cho ngươi biết sau khi giết ngươi.<br>Hắn phẩy tay ra lệnh cho bọn lính tấn công.  
>Đôi mắt Sess chỉ còn 1 nét lạnh lẽo… nét lạnh lẽo tưởng như được toát ra từ địa ngục.<br>- Ayumi nói đúng.

Akiko bay lên nóc tòa thành. Mái tóc xoăn như những gợn sóng, dài quá thắt lưng được buộc thành nhiều lọn nhỏ, bồng bềnh bay trong gió. Cô bắt đầu thổi sáo.  
>Từ cây sáo, một âm điệu thê lương, ai oán cất lên. Mỗi lần cây sáo thay đổi cung bậc là ở dưới lại có đầu rơi, máu chảy. Những ánh sáng xanh mềm mại như rồng bay phượng múa cắt đứt cổ quân thù. Từng động tác của Sesshoumaru chuyển động theo tiếng sáo uyển chuyển như vũ điệu tử thần. Toàn cảnh là một chiến trường đẫm máu, xác yêu quái ngổn ngang. Tiếng sáo như tiếng nhạc siêu độ, mà cũng giống như tiếng gọi hồn.<br>Bọn yêu quái đông như kiến cỏ, từng tốp từng tốp lao vào tấn công Sesshoumaru như con thiêu thân lao vào lửa.

Kagashaki nhàn nhã ngồi trên tán cây. Tiếng sáo và ánh sáng tử thần kia như hoà làm một. Đẹp một cách tàn nhẫn.  
>Không hiểu Akiko đến đây làm gì? Nhưng anh tin tưởng, cứ đi theo cô gái ấy sẽ gặp được Washi và tìm thấy Rin.<p>

-

Rin tỉnh lại cạnh một bờ suối.  
>Tên yêu quái đang ngồi tựa lưng vào một gốc cây gần đó. Cô ái ngại nhìn cơ thể hắn đang chuyển dần thành màu xanh lè. Cô bụm miệng cười khúc khích:<br>- Ngươi bây giờ rất giống Jaken. Buồn cười quá.  
>Washi nổi giận, gương mặt hắn tái mét:<br>- Ngươi dám so sánh ta với con cóc ghẻ đó à?

Rin cởi bỏ chiếc áo ngoài vướng víu, chiếc áo được bỏ độc để hại Washi. Vậy là cô và tên yêu quái đã rơi xuống suối, nương theo dòng chảy không biết đã tới đâu. Trên người Rin chỉ mặc mỗi chiếc áo trắng mỏng manh, phần eo được thắt lại bởi một chiếc dây mảnh.  
>- Thật dễ ghét. Sao hắn lại có thể bỏ độc lên người ta?<br>Nhưng lạ quá, sao Rin chẳng hề hấn gì.  
>Rin ngập ngừng nhìn tên yêu quái với một đống thắc mắc. Có cái gì đó mường tựa nụ cười trên gương mặt nanh ác của tên yêu quái, hắn bắt đầu giải đáp từng dấu hỏi trên gương mặt ngộ nghĩnh của Rin.<br>- Con rắn ti tiện ấy vẫn muốn dùng ngươi làm vật mua vui. Loại độc này miễn nhiễm với những kẻ không có sức mạnh. Yêu khí càng mạnh, càng cố gắng sử dụng sức mạnh thì độc tính phát tác càng nhanh.  
>- Vậy, tại sao lại cứu ta?<p>

Washi không trả lời, hắn chuyển sang chủ đề khác.  
>- Đang là cơ hội tốt để ngươi chạy trốn.<br>- Tại sao ta phải chạy trốn? Ngươi đã cứu ta. Ta không thể bỏ mặc ngươi.  
>- Ngu ngốc. Ngươi thừa biết, ta cứu ngươi chỉ vì muốn lợi dụng ngươi.<br>Rin không muốn đấu khẩu với hắn nữa. Cô lặng nhìn độc tố, rồi thở dài chán nản.  
>- Phải làm sao để giải độc? Ta chỉ biết một số loại thuốc chữa cho con người. Loại độc này ta chưa từng nghe nói.<p>

Washi đang xuống sức. Cũng may, dòng nước đã làm giảm độc tố trên người hắn. Nhưng nếu cứ kéo dài, e rằng hắn sẽ mất mạng.

Washi nhắm mắt, hơi thở đều đều. Trong đời hắn, chưa bao giờ tin tưởng kẻ khác, ngay cả những kẻ thân cận dưới quyền. Vậy mà, bên cô gái này, hắn cảm thấy an toàn, thanh thản. Hắn buông lơi bản thân, không một chút phòng bị.  
>Hắn nghe được tiếng sáo ở đâu đó vang lên. Hắn mở mắt, đôi mắt sáng lên như kẻ chết đuối vớ được cọc. Tiếng sáo ấy phát ra từ trong thành của Naga. Tiếng sáo của Akiko.<br>Ngay lập tức, Washi ôm lấy Rin bay về thành trì của Naga.

Naga bình tĩnh đứng nhìn toàn cục. Quân lính của hắn đang lần lượt ngã xuống. Tên hầu cận trung thành hoang mang:  
>- Thiếu gia Naga. Sesshoumaru đúng là một quái vật lợi hại.<p>

Naga nhếch mép, đôi mắt chuyển dần sang sắc u ám, tà ác.  
>Nhanh như vũ bão, hắn biến thành một con trăn khổng lồ. Quấn chặt đối phương.<p>

Vừa lúc, Sakura cũng chạy tới nơi chiến sự diễn ra. Cả thành trì đang náo loạn vì chiến sự, không có kẻ nào canh giữ cô cả. Thành trì rộng lớn như một mê cung. Cô phải lần theo hướng có những tiếng kêu thét đau đớn, mới thoát ra đây được.

Vừa thấy Sakura, Kagashaki nhảy xuống khỏi cành cây, lại gần nơi cô đứng.  
>- Cô cũng ở đây sao?<p>

Nét mặt lo lắng của Sakura chuyển biến. Cô cuống quýt lay nhẹ Kagashaki:  
>- Kagashaki, xin hãy giúp anh ấy.<br>Kagashaki vẫn thờ ơ, anh dửng dưng quay đi. Cô gái này ngốc thật. Có thể yêu cầu anh giúp đỡ tình địch sao? Chẳng phải Sesshoumaru chết thì anh sẽ trở thành người chăm sóc Rin hay sao. Cô ta lại có thể yêu cầu anh giúp đỡ tên yêu quái mà người con gái anh yêu thương không thể quên được. Nhưng nếu hắn chết, Rin chắc chắn sẽ rất đau khổ.  
>- Ta chẳng việc gì phải giúp hắn. Vả lại, Naga chỉ là hạng sâu bọ rắn rết, không xứng làm đối thủ của hắn.<p>

-

Naga chết, Sesshoumaru quay lưng bỏ đi.  
>Sakura chạy theo sau. Cô vấp ngã.<br>Sesshoumaru dừng lại. Anh vẫn không rời mắt khỏi khoảng không phía trước.

- Đừng theo ta nữa. Ta không đảm bảo được an toàn cho cô.  
>- Đi theo chàng không an toàn, vậy tại sao chàng vẫn muốn Rin ở bên chàng?<br>- Đừng bao giờ mang Rin ra so sánh.  
>Đôi mắt Sakura ngấn lệ. Cô cúi mặt xuống, giấu giếm giọt lệ lăn dài.<br>- Phải rồi... Khi nào Rin an toàn trở lại bên chàng, ta sẽ ra đi.  
>Trái tim của Sakura chỉ cảm thấy một hương vị đắng chat.<p>

Sesshoumaru tiếp tục cất bước, nhưng bước chân đã chậm lại. Anh đồng ý cho Sakura theo mình. Cũng chẳng còn cách nào khác. Vùng đất này bắt đầu bạo loạn.

-

Cùng lúc đó, tại một khu rừng âm u. Cô gái đẹp như trằng rằm, tựa lưng vào thân cây nghỉ ngơi. Bên cạnh cô là con công nhỏ.  
>Bàn tay cô nắm chặt viên đá hình trái tim đang phát sáng.<br>- Sakura… Tại sao trái tim em vẫn còn nét bi ai? Tại sao đã lâu như vậy, mà chưa lúc nào em hạnh phúc?

Một tên yêu quái khổng lồ xuất hiện, nhìn cô bằng ánh mắt thèm khát.  
>- Thật không ngờ, nơi này lại có thể xuất hiện một giai nhân tuyệt sắc.<br>Hắn với bàn tay xù xì, xấu xí, toan chạm vào người Ayumi. Cánh tay ấy chưa kịp chạm vào cô thì hắn đổ rầm xuống đất, cơ thể bị chẻ làm đôi, không kịp kêu lên tiếng nào.

Xác chết đổ xuống, để lộ một dáng đứng sừng sững phía sau. Đó là một kẻ mặc toàn đồ đen. Chiếc lưỡi hái trên tay anh vẫn còn mùi máu tanh tưởi, nhuộm một màu đỏ lòm của máu.

Ayumi không quay mặt lại. Cô nhàn nhã ngồi đó, không chút lo lắng, không phòng bị. Anh ta vẫn đi theo cô, bảo vệ cô. Chưa bao giờ cô phải lo lắng hay đề phòng lũ yêu quái háo sắc. Một trăm năm rồi… Từ khi anh ta cứu cô khỏi bờ vực cái chết. Anh ta cứu được mạng sống của cô, nhưng không cứu được trái tim cô.

- Ngươi đã từng cứu ta, nhưng không vì thế mà ta yêu ngươi.  
>- Chuyện đó ta hiểu, nhưng ta sẽ đợi.<br>Ayumi vẫn không quay đầu lại. Cô nhắm mắt, tận hưởng giấc ngủ êm đềm.


	7. Chapter 23 24

**Chapter 23: Trái tim kẻ ác**

Akiko nhảy xuống khỏi nóc toà thành. Khắp nơi, xác chết nằm la liệt. Không khí và gió nồng nặc mùi tanh của máu. Cô giắt cây sáo vào thắt lưng. Phong thái tự tin, độc lập của cô như khẳng định, cô vốn dĩ là chủ nhân của vùng đất này.  
>- Từ hôm nay, nơi này thuộc về ta. Kẻ nào chống đối đều phải chết.<br>Kagashaki lại gần cô, cười nhạt:  
>- Cô thật là tiện lợi, khéo tranh thủ.<br>Akiko im lặng, quay vào thành, cô cần ổn định lại trật tự nơi này.

Kagashaki tiếp tục yên vị trên tán cây. Anh sẽ giám sát nhất cử nhất động của Akiko. Sẽ có lúc, cô ta phải đi tìm Washi, hoặc… ngược lại.

-  
>Washi đã đợi ở căn phòng trước đây dành cho Rin.<br>Vừa nhìn thấy Washi, Akiko chạy tới, đôi mắt chẳng bao giờ thể hiện suy nghĩ của cô hằn lên một nỗi lo lắng rõ rệt:  
>- Anh đã trúng độc rất nặng.<br>Washi thở mệt nhọc.  
>- Ta cần ngâm thảo dược, hãy để cô gái này chăm sóc cho ta. Nơi này là lãnh thổ của Naga, chẳng có kẻ nào đáng tin.<br>Akiko thoáng kinh ngạc:  
>- Nhưng đó là kẻ thù của chúng ta.<br>Washi ngồi xuống, chất độc đang hành hạ hắn:  
>- Cô ta sẽ không hại ta.<p>

Rin quay phắt đi.  
>- Ngươi đã an toàn. Ta phải đi.<br>- Cô phải hầu hạ ta. Nếu không, ta sẽ giết hết những cư dân quanh vùng và kẻ hầu người hạ trong thành.  
>- Hầu hạ ngươi. Ta còn chưa bao giờ hầu hạ Sesshoumaru sama. Ngươi là cái thá gì?<p>

Washi nhướng mày:  
>- Hừm, vậy thì cô càng phải hầu hạ ta.<br>Rin vùng vằng, bỏ ra cửa:  
>- Ngươi đừng hòng. Ta phải quay lại bên Sesshoumaru sama.<br>Washi nói bằng một giọng lạnh tanh:  
>- Ta nói lại một lần nữa. Nếu ngươi ko hầu hạ ta, hoặc bỏ trốn. Ta sẽ giết hết những cư dân quanh vùng và kẻ hầu người hạ trong thành.<br>Rin đứng sững lại, như thể đang có sức mạnh vô hình buộc chặt đôi chân cô. Cô biết, tên yêu quái ác độc này không bao giờ nói đùa. Đôi môi Rin mím chặt, cô quay lại, im lặng chờ sai khiến.  
>Washi đắc ý nở một nụ cười, vẫn là nụ cười nửa miệng, nhưng không phải là nụ cười gian ác của trước kia.<br>Akiko chỉ đứng đó theo dõi, cô không nói gì cả. Đôi mắt luôn tràn đầy tự tin, khó đoán định ấy, giờ đây thoáng một nét buồn: "Anh Washi, ánh mắt và nụ cười của anh… đã thay đổi"  
>Nếu bây giờ, Sesshoumaru trở lại cứu cô gái này, thì e rằng mạng sống của cô và Washi sẽ không giữ được. Vậy mà, Washi lại chẳng hề nghĩ tới điều đó. Cô nhìn chiếc váy trắng mỏng manh trên người Rin, chiếc váy vẫn còn ẩm vì bị ngâm trong nước suối.<br>Cô đi lấy một chiếc áo, tẩm hương liệu, đưa cho Rin. Ít nhất thì nó sẽ hạn chế khứu giác của Sesshoumaru.  
>- Cô hãy mặc chiếc áo này vào.<br>Ánh mắt Akiko nhìn Rin chẳng biểu hiện thứ tình cảm nào, không thiện cảm, chẳng ghét bỏ. Ánh mắt của cô vẫn thế, nhìn mọi thứ trên đời rất hờ hững. Rin nhận chiếc áo, mở to đôi mắt nhìn Akiko:  
>- Cảm ơn chị.<br>- Cô không nên cảm ơn kẻ thù.  
>Akiko nói bằng một giọng lạnh tanh rồi bỏ ra ngoài. Cô cần đi lấy thuốc cho Washi. Ngâm thảo dược chỉ có thể làm giảm bớt độc tính, ngăn chặn độc tính phát tác chứ không thể giải độc hoàn toàn.<p>

Rin pha nước nóng và thả thảo dược vào. Washi đứng dậy cởi bỏ trang phục trên người hắn.  
>Nhìn thấy cảnh tượng ấy, Rin hoảng hốt kêu lên một tiếng rồi đưa tay che mặt, quay đi. Mặt cô đỏ lựng.<br>- Ta… ta không thấy gì hết.  
>Tên yêu quái mỉm cười đắc ý. Hắn bước vào bồn, tận hưởng cảm giác khoan khoái của thảo dược và nước nóng mang lại.<br>- Cô phải thấy may mắn vì được chiêm ngưỡng cơ thể đàn ông hoàn hảo của ta.  
>- Ngươi đừng quá tự mãn. – Rin giận giữ, toan bước ra cửa.<br>- Cô định đi đâu? Hãy thêm nước nóng và xoa bóp cho ta.  
>- Ngươi.<br>Rin mím môi, im lặng làm theo lệnh hắn. Cái tên yêu quái đáng ghét này. Hắn thì được hưởng cái cảm giác hành hạ cô. Còn cô, phải đụng vào cơ thể hắn, xoa bóp cho hắn ư? Thật đáng ghét. Cô còn bị hành hạ đến bao giờ?

Sesshoumaru trở lại nơi mà mùi hương của Rin biến mất. Anh bay xuống vực, men theo bờ suối. Vậy là Rin đã rơi xuống suối, và nước làm tan biến mùi hương của cô.  
>Sakura xót xa nhìn những vệt máu đang tiếp tục chảy trên áo anh. Khi chiến đấu với Naga và lũ yêu quái đông như kiến cỏ, Sesshoumaru đã bị thương khá nặng, máu chảy rất nhiều. Nhưng anh vẫn miệt mài tìm kiếm Rin, chẳng hề nghỉ ngơi.<br>- Sesshoumaru, chàng cần nghỉ ngơi.  
>- Cô không cần lo.<br>- Sesshomaru sama. Máu vẫn rỉ ra trên áo ngài. – Jaken lo lắng.  
>- Hãy để ta chữa trị vết thương cho chàng. – Giọng nói của Sakura giống như một lời cầu khẩn.<br>- Không cần. [Ta không muốn mắc nợ cô.]  
>- Chàng đã cứu ta nhiều lần. Không lẽ chàng không thể cho ta cơ hội báo đáp sao? Bây giờ, chàng phải giữ mình để tìm Rin.<br>Sau một thoáng im lặng, Sesshoumaru điềm tĩnh ngồi xuống, tựa lưng vào gốc cây. Sakura lại gần, đặt bàn tay của cô lên vị trí những vết thương đang rỉ máu.

Rin nghe thấy tiếng sáo, Washi đang chìm dần vào giấc ngủ, tận hưởng cảm giác khoan khoái của thảo dược mang lại. Hắn đang dần bình phục.  
>Rin bỏ ra ngoài, cô tựa vào hành lang, lắng nghe âm thanh tuyệt diệu ấy. Thứ âm điệu đã làm cho cô và Kasumi ngẩn ngơ. Nhưng mỗi lần, âm điệu ấy mang một sắc thái khác. Chỉ là… lần nào nó cũng đẹp mê hồn. Dù biết Rin đang ở phía sau mình, Akiko vẫn tiếp tục thổi sáo. Bóng cô gái ngồi thổi sáo ngả xuống hồ giống như một bức tranh thuỷ mặc.<br>Tiếng sáo ngừng. Rin lại gần Akiko, đôi tay cô chắp ra phía sau, nhìn bâng quơ theo hướng nhìn của Akiko:  
>- Tiếng sáo của chị thật đẹp nhưng… rất bi ai.<br>Akiko đã quá quen với những lời khen tặng. Dĩ nhiên cô biết tài năng vượt trội của mình. Nhưng qua tiếng sáo, cô gái này có thể hiểu được trái tim cô hay sao? Cô ta chỉ là một đứa con gái loài người yếu đuối, chẳng đáng để cô lưu tâm. Đôi môi Akiko giãn ra, là một nụ cười, một nụ cười dửng dưng, hờ hững:

- Phải, nó rất đẹp. Và ta vẫn thường dùng nó để giết kẻ thù  
>- Rin tin rằng chỉ có một tâm hồn đẹp mới tạo nên được âm điệu đẹp đến thế<br>- Tâm hồn đẹp? Ngay cả khi ta sẽ giết ngươi.  
>Một chút trầm ngâm thoảng qua trên gương mặt Rin, cô nghiêng đầu nhìn Akiko, cười buồn:<br>- Vì chúng ta là kẻ địch mà.  
>- Ngươi quá ngây thơ<br>Rin nhìn lên trời xanh, một nỗi buồn vây lấy tâm hồn cô: "Ước gì chúng ta không phải kẻ địch."

Akiko giắt cây sáo vào thắt lưng. Cô chưa kịp đi bình định lại lãnh thổ này. Vì Washi chưa khoẻ lại nên cô chẳng thể đi đâu. Cô tới chỗ Washi đang nghỉ ngơi, không quên ra lệnh cho Rin:  
>- Rin. Hãy đi sắc thuốc và nấu chút đồ ăn cho anh Washi.<p>

Nghe thấy tiếng cửa mở, Washi vẫn không mở mắt.  
>- Ta đã nói cô không được ra ngoài.<br>Không có lời đáp. Washi biết đó không phải Rin. Hắn mở mắt nhìn đối phương.  
>- Là em. Akiko.<br>- Washi. Em rất mừng vì anh thoát nạn. Nhưng em muốn anh nhớ rằng, cha đã rất kỳ vọng ở chúng ta.  
>Washi hiểu Akiko đang lo lắng chuyện gì. Hắn khẳng định:<br>- Em yên tâm. Con bé loài người tầm thường ấy mãi mãi là vũ khí của ta.

Gương mặt Akiko phảng phất nét buồn. Anh cô có thể nhầm cô với đứa con gái tầm thường đó sao? Đứa con gái ấy có thể mang lại cho anh trai cô cảm giác an toàn, tin tưởng tuyệt đối như chính em gái mình sao? Anh cô chưa từng tin tưởng ai ngoài cô, chưa từng có hứng thú với bất kỳ đứa con gái nào. Nhưng giờ đây…

-  
>Trong bếp, có một cô gái được đưa tới để phụ giúp Rin.<br>Rin mở to mắt ngạc nhiên:  
>- Yoko, phải cô không vậy? Cô xinh đẹp quá, đẹp hơn lần đầu gặp gỡ bội phần. Suýt nữa Rin không nhận ra.<br>Đôi mắt Yoko sáng lên, nhưng không thể làm thay đổi sắc thái khuôn mặt ấy. Chẳng buồn, chẳng vui, chẳng lo sợ, chẳng giống gương mặt của một người đang sống.  
>- Là Rin sao? Sao cô cũng ở đây?<br>- Tôi bị Washi bắt, giờ tôi phải hầu hạ hắn. Cô cũng bị hắn bắt à?  
>Gương mặt Yoko chỉ còn nét bi thảm, nhưng chẳng có một giọt nước mắt nào. Cô ngồi xuống, thêm củi vào bếp lửa đang cháy hừng hực.<br>- Không. Tôi bị Naga bắt. Tên háo sắc, đê tiện, bỉ ổi ấy đã vùi dập đời tôi. Khi đã chán chường, tôi bị đẩy xuống làm kẻ hầu người hạ.  
>Rin lúng túng, đôi mắt cô ngấn nước:<br>- Tôi xin lỗi.  
>Yoko vẫn bình thản. Dường như số phận quá bi thảm của cô đã làm cho cô trở nên lãnh đạm với mọi nỗi đau.<br>- Tôi sống đến giờ là để giết tên đê tiện ấy. Nhưng chưa kịp ra tay thì hắn đã bị giết chết.  
>Đôi môi Yoko giãn ra, khoé miệng khẽ nhếch lên. Một thứ gì đó rất giống nụ cười nhưng không phải. Nó cay đắng và chua chat.<br>Rin nắm tay Yoko, có một giọt nước ấm nóng lăn dài trên má cô:  
>- Rồi mọi chuyện sẽ tốt đẹp mà.<p>

Yoko tự thấy lòng uất nghẹn. Nhưng gương mặt cô chẳng có chỗ cho cảm xúc. Mọi chuyện sẽ tốt đẹp được sao?  
>Từ khi Naga chết, cuộc sống của cô đã không còn ý nghĩa, không còn mục tiêu. Cô vẫn còn một món nợ với Rin. Có lẽ, cô cần sống để trả lại.<br>- Rin. Tôi sẽ giúp cô bỏ trốn.  
>- Không được đâu. Nếu tôi bỏ trốn. Hắn sẽ giết hết mọi người ở đây.<br>- Vậy, hãy giết hắn.  
>- Giết hắn? Tôi chưa từng nghĩ đến.<br>- Hãy hạ độc hắn. Tôi vẫn còn số độc tố được chuẩn bị để giết Naga. Chỉ cần bỏ vào thức ăn.  
>- Tôi… Tôi cần suy nghĩ.<p>

Dọc bờ suối…  
>Sesshoumaru tìm thấy chiếc áo, chiếc áo có hương thơm của Rin nhưng đã được tẩm độc.<br>Anh lặng lẽ đứng đó, ngắm nhìn dòng nước chảy xiết.  
>Ta vẫn ngửi thấy mùi Washi. Nhưng tại sao, ko hề ngửi được hương thơm của Rin. Cô ấy không ở bên hắn sao?<br>Chẳng lẽ, cô ấy đã trôi theo dòng nước.  
>Ta phải làm gì đây?<p>

Sakura lại gần gốc cây mà Washi đã tựa lưng. Với năng lực hiểu thông điệp từ vạn vật, cô biết, Washi đã đưa Rin bay đi. Nhưng có nên nói cho Sesshoumaru biết không?  
>Đột nhiên cô cảm thấy rùng mình. Cô chạy lại phía Ah-un. Nguy hiểm đang ở rất gần.<br>- Sesshoumaru. Chàng hãy cẩn thận. Chúng ta sắp bị tấn công.

Sesshoumaru cũng đang thận trọng quan sát. Nãy giờ anh đã ngửi được mùi yêu khí nồng nặc.  
>Trong chốc lát, anh đã bị vây quanh bởi lũ yêu quái khát máu, tàn quân của Naga. Bọn chúng tồn tại khắp mọi nơi. Lãnh thổ này đang rơi vào thời kỳ bạo loạn.<p>

Chúng đồng loạt lao vào Sess như muốn phanh thây xẻ thịt anh.  
>Mỗi lần bàn tay Sesshoumaru vung lên là lại có kẻ chết vì độc trảo.<br>Jaken hớt hải chạy về phía Ah-un vung cây gậy đầu người thiêu cháy bất cứ kẻ nào dám lại gần. Giống như trước đây lão vẫn bảo vệ Rin.

Từ trên cao, con yêu quái khát máu lao thẳng đến đỉnh đầu Sakura. Miệng hắn chảy ra một thứ nước nhơ nhớp, bẩn thỉu.  
>Sakura vẫn ngồi bất động. Cô cảm thấy gió thoảng qua trên đầu. Bờ mi cô khẽ khép lại. Điềm tĩnh lạ thường. Xác con yêu quái rơi lả tả trước mặt cô khi hắn chưa kịp chạm tới cô. Cô không hề lo lắng, sợ hãi. Bất kể bao nhiêu yêu quái tấn công cô đều chết dưới Bộc Toái Nha. Chỉ là…cô cảm nhận được một nỗi bi thương từ trái tim mình.<br>Cô không hề muốn thấy cảnh đầu rơi máu chảy, chiến tranh và chết chóc.  
>Bản chất của chiến tranh. Không có đúng sai, chỉ có máu đổ, kẻ chiến thắng thì còn sống, còn kẻ thua cuộc thì phải chết.<p>

Dòng suối trong xanh chuyển dần sang một màu khác, thứ màu đỏ nồng nặc mùi tanh.  
>Bọn yêu quái kéo đến càng lúc càng đông. Máu càng chảy nhiều thì chúng càng trở nên khát máu, điên loạn.<p>

Sesshoumaru vẫn thản nhiên vung kiếm, khuôn mặt được tạo nên từ băng tuyết ấy vẫn thế, nhưng chiêu thức thì nhanh, gọn, dứt khoát, tàn khốc hơn. Anh đang mất dần kiên nhẫn. Anh có một việc hệ trọng phải làm là tìm kiếm Rin. Anh không thể bị trói chân trong những cuộc chiến vô nghĩa như thế này.

Rin bê bát thuốc và chút thức ăn mang vào phòng cho Washi. Cô đặt xuống bàn, rồi quay lưng, bỏ ra ngoài.  
>- Cô định đi đâu? Cô phải thường trực bên ta. Hầu hạ ta.<br>Bờ môi Rin vẫn mím chặt. Lúc này cô chỉ muốn nện cho hắn một trận. Đề nghị của Yoko hiện lên trong đầu cô. Hạ độc hắn ư? Liệu cô có làm được không?  
>- Hãy lấy trang phục và lại đây lau người cho ta.<br>Hắn đứng dậy, chẳng để cô kịp ngăn cản. Hừm, hắn nghĩ cái trò này sẽ uy hiếp được tinh thần Rin sao? Cô đứng yên, nhìn hắn chằm chằm. Chẳng lẽ cô lại phải sợ hắn, chẳng lẽ cô phải chịu thua, để hắn lại được cười đắc ý?  
>Tên yêu quái thấy biểu hiện kỳ lạ của Rin thì mỉm cười, chậm rãi đưa chân bước ra khỏi bồn. Hắn muốn xem cô gái kia thi gan được bao lâu?<br>Rất nhanh, Rin chạy tới bên chiếc khăn tắm, dùng nó che tầm nhìn của mình. Cô lại gần, dùng khăn tắm trùm lên người hắn.  
>Rin lấy bộ trang phục đưa cho hắn rồi quay đi. Tên yêu quái khốn kiếp. Hắn thật giỏi hành hạ cô.<p>

Tên yêu quái lại mỉm cười đắc thắng. Không ngờ, đùa giỡn với một đứa con gái loài người lại thú vị đến thế.

Chỉ vài ngày mà tên yêu quái đã gần bình phục. Rin cảm thấy bất an. Hắn khoẻ lại, cô sẽ không thể trốn thoát. Những trận chiến đẫm máu lại triền miên. Và sẽ có rất nhiều kẻ phải chết.  
>Cô buồn bã đề nghị người con gái đang phụ giúp mình:<br>- Yoko, hãy giúp tôi.  
>Yoko lấy ra một túi độc tố. Gương mặt Yoko vẫn thế, chẳng buồn, chẳng vui, chẳng sợ hãi. Cô bỏ độc vào bát thuốc.<br>- Rin. Chỉ có cách này mới giải thoát được cho cô.

Quân lính từ miền Đông được đưa tới.  
>Akiko đưa quân đi dẹp loạn. Lũ yêu quái mất chủ, trở nên điên loạn, cắn xé lẫn nhau, tấn công con người, nhai rau ráu.<br>Akiko đặt thanh kiếm xuống, đưa cây sáo lên miệng thổi. Chỉ một chốc, lũ yêu quái điên loạn quanh đó đã trở nên ngoan ngoãn như những con chó nhỏ.  
>Việc của bọn lính chỉ là kết liễu chúng.<p>

Cứ như vậy, Akiko mang đến cái chết nhẹ nhàng nhất cho những kẻ chống đối. Quá mệt mỏi, quá ngán ngẩm, nhưng cô vẫn phải tiếp tục. Đơn giản là vì, khi sinh ra, chẳng ai được chọn lựa số phận của mình.

Akiko dừng lại cạnh một cánh đồng hoa. Cô nhảy xuống ngựa, nâng một cánh bướm bị thương.  
>Trong đám lính, có tiếng thì thầm rất nhỏ: "Cô ta mãi mãi chỉ là phụ nữ."<br>Ngay lập tức, tóc trên đầu hắn rơi lả tả xuống đất, ánh sáng của thanh kiếm và một chút gió rất nhẹ vừa vụt qua đầu hắn.  
>- Nếu ta còn nghe được điều gì đó tương tự. Thứ phải rơi xuống là cái đầu ngươi.<br>Tên lính thất kinh đứng như trời trồng.  
>Vốn là thế. Phụ nữ luôn bị coi thường, địa vị thấp hơn đàn ông. Những kẻ dưới quyền đều không phục rằng mình bị chỉ huy bởi 1 đứa con gái. Nhưng chẳng có kẻ nào dám ho he đả kích hay chống đối, bởi Akiko hoàn toàn xứng đáng.<p>

Akiko đặt con bướm bị thương lên một cánh hoa. Cô cười nhạt, từng lời nói phát ra giống như đang độc thoại.  
>- Kagashaki. Nếu ngươi cứ đi theo ta như vậy. Ta buộc phải nghĩ là ngươi thích ta.<p>

Akiko vẫn biết, nhất cử nhất động của cô đều ở trong tầm mắt của Kagashaki.

Kagashaki công khai xuất hiện trước mặt cô gái. Cái cách giết kẻ thù của cô ta cũng thật độc đáo. Một cô gái tài hoa mà phải dấn thân nơi chiến trường, chỉ có chém và giết. Khoé miệng anh nở một nụ cười kiêu ngạo, kèm theo một chút thách thức, mai mỉa.  
>- Nếu nghĩ như vậy mà cô cảm thấy vui thì cô cứ việc.<br>- Ngươi đừng quá kiêu ngạo.  
>- Cô nên cười nhiều hơn. Nụ cười của cô rất đẹp. Nhưng thật phí phạm vì chủ nhân của nó hiếm khi cười.<br>Akiko quay đi, hình như để che dấu một thoáng bối rối.

**Chapter 24: Hạ độc**

Rin bê bát thuốc và thức ăn vào trong phòng. Washi đang ngồi đó đợi cô. Vừa nhìn thấy cô, gương mặt hắn biểu lộ một niềm phấn khởi khó mô tả.  
>Đôi môi Rin mím chặt. Cô đặt thức ăn và bát thuốc xuống rồi quay đi.<br>Washi nhận ra thái độ của Rin có chút kỳ lạ. Hắn lưỡng lự trong chốc lát rồi cầm bát thuốc lên:  
>- Nếu không có chiến tranh, thì cô có ở lại đây không?<p>

Hắn bình thản đưa bát thuốc lên miệng.  
>Nội tâm của Rin hỗn loạn. Chỉ cần hắn uống thuốc, hắn sẽ chết. Cô sẽ được giải thoát. Sesshoumaru sama và Kagashaki sẽ không bị điều khiến. Chỉ cần hắn chết, mọi chuyện đều tốt đẹp. Rất tốt đẹp.<br>1 s, 2s, 3s …  
>Đột nhiên, Rin quay phắt lại, đưa tay gạt bát thuốc. Bát thuốc rơi xuống đất vỡ vụn. Rin chạy ra hồ cá, nước mắt đầm đìa:<br>- Vậy là cuối cùng, ta cũng chẳng làm được việc gì. Ta là một kẻ vô dụng.

Từ phía sau, một vòng tay ôm ghì lấy Rin. Mặt kẻ ấy đang áp trên đỉnh đầu cô, phả từng hơi thở ấm nóng xuống mái tóc đen có hương thơm dịu nhẹ của hoa hồng. Rin sợ hãi, cố giãy giụa nhưng chẳng có cách nào thoát ra khỏi vòng tay ấy. Một giọng nói rất nhỏ vang lên, chỉ đủ để Rin và kẻ đó nghe thấy:  
>- Cô sẽ ở bên ta, phải không?<br>Đôi mắt Rin mở to, là hắn, là Washi. Tức giận, phẫn nộ. Hắn có quyền gì mà ôm cô? Có quyền gì mà yêu cầu Rin phải ở bên hắn?  
>Rin cúi xuống, cắn mạnh vào tay hắn. Một dòng máu đỏ tươi chảy xuống, nhưng vòng tay ấy vẫn ôm ghì lấy cô. Hơi thở của hắn đang ở rất gần, từ tóc Rin rồi lần xuống cổ. Miệng hắn đang hôn lên cổ Rin, hơi thở của hắn càng lúc càng gấp gáp, dồn dập.<br>Rin tuyệt vọng, nước mắt đầm đìa:  
>- Thả ta ra. Thả ta ra. Tên khốn. Sesshoumaru samaaaaaaaaaaaaa.<br>Gương mặt tên yêu quái chuyển dần sang sắc tối tăm, u ám. Cô gái này kiên quyết từ chối hắn. Sesshoumaru ư? Lúc nào cô ta cũng muốn trở về bên hắn. Vậy thì…  
>Vòng tay tên yêu quái lỏng dần. Rin vùng ra khỏi vòng tay hắn, quay lại đối diện với hắn, đối với hắn, cô chỉ còn cảm giác phẫn nộ đến tột cùng.<br>Cô đưa tay tát mạnh vào khuôn mặt u ám của hắn, cái khuôn mặt với đôi mắt sắc lạnh, cái khuôn mặt không cảm xúc của trước kia. Ánh mắt của hắn thật đáng sợ, Rin vẫn biết hắn muốn xé xác cô ra lúc nào chẳng được. Và cái nhìn của hắn đang chứng tỏ rằng hắn sẽ xé xác Rin. Cô lùi lại, gằn từng tiếng hết sức dứt khoát.  
>- Ta phải về bên Sesshoumaru sama.<br>Rin chưa kịp bỏ chạy thì bàn tay tên yêu quái đã bóp mạnh vào yết hầu cô. Càng lúc bàn tay ấy càng xiết chặt. Đau đớn, khó thở.  
>- Chỉ khi nào cô chết, cô mới được trở về bên hắn.<br>Mặt Rin chuyển dần sang sắc tím tái, cô không thở được. Cái chết, cái chết đang đến rất gần.

Trong khoảnh khắc, ánh mắt Washi chùng xuống, bàn tay hắn nới lỏng dần cùng với sự bất lực của hắn. Hắn quăng Rin xuống đất. Hắn điên loạn rút sợi dây gai ra, phá huỷ mọi thứ xung quanh. Khu vườn thơ mộng thoáng chốc trở thành một đống hoang tàn đổ nát.  
>Hắn ngồi bất động, nghiến răng, nhìn cô gái bé nhỏ đang bất tỉnh nằm dưới đất. Hơi thở cô rất yếu. Hắn đã không làm được, hắn không thể xuống tay. Hắm căm hận bản thân ghê gớm.<br>- Ngay cả một đứa con gái loài người tầm thường ta cũng không giết được, thử hỏi ta làm sao thôn tính thiên hạ.

Sau khi bỏ độc hại Washi không thành, Rin bị giam lỏng tại căn phòng của cô. Chỉ có Yoko được qua lại mang thức ăn và chăm sóc cho Rin.  
>Khi cảm thấy sức mạnh đã được phục hồi, Washi quyết định đi truy sát Sesshoumaru.<br>Akiko lặng nhìn hắn, cố nén một tiếng thở dài. Anh trai cô quyết định đi truy sát cường địch mà không cần con tin ư?  
>- Anh Washi, em muốn giúp anh.<br>- Không. Em hãy chăm sóc tên Kagashaki thay ta. Ta sẽ lấy mạng hắn sau.

Akiko cầm kiếm, đưa quân đi dẹp loạn. Dĩ nhiên, dẹp loạn chỉ là để đánh lạc hướng Kagashaki.  
>Còn Washi tìm đến chỗ Sesshoumaru.<p>

Sesshoumaru vẫn đi dọc bờ suối. Những cuộc chiến dai dẳng cứ nối tiếp nhau. Anh vẫn điềm tĩnh như mọi khi. Mặc dù, trong nội tâm anh đã mất dần kiên nhẫn. Anh đã tìm ở mọi nơi dòng nước chảy đến mà chẳng có kết quả gì. Không manh mối cũng chẳng có vết tích. Lũ yêu quái tép riu thì cứ quẩn chân anh. Bất cứ kẻ nào muốn cản chân anh đều không được sống.  
>Trên đường anh đi qua, xác yêu quái nằm la liệt, mùi máu tanh nồng.<p>

Lại một đám yêu quái tạp nham, mọi rợ tụ tập lại quanh anh.  
>Sesshoumaru rút Bộc Toái Nha.<br>Anh chưa kịp đưa kiếm thu dọn đống rác rưởi trước mặt thì chúng đã lần lượt ngã xuống.  
>Từ trên cao, hàng ngàn mũi tên nhỏ như mũi kim được phóng xuống. Những mũi tên ấy xuyên thủng lũ yêu quái phía dưới, phóng xuống đất phát nổ.<br>Là Washi. Hắn đang lơ lửng bằng đôi cánh của mình. Sợi dây gai của hắn chỉ quét nhẹ vài đường mà lũ yêu quái đã chết hết.  
>Sesshoumaru phải đứng phía trước Ah-un vung kiếm, chặn đứng đường bay của những mũi tên thì Sakura mới được an toàn.<br>Washi vẫn hướng ánh mắt xuống dưới như thể hắn ở vị trí cao hơn hẳn.

- Sesshoumaru, ta muốn xem bản lĩnh của ngươi đến đâu.

Sesshoumaru vẫn điềm tĩnh theo dõi kẻ địch. Tại sao hắn đến đây có một mình? Như vậy nghĩa là Rin không ở trong tay hắn? Nếu không, hắn sẽ đưa Rin đến uy hiếp anh. Vậy, Rin đang ở đâu? Sesshoumaru chau mày, chĩa Bộc Toái Nha về phía hắn:  
>- Rin đâu?<br>Tên yêu quái mỉm cười, vẫn là cái cười nửa miệng, nhưng không còn vẻ đắc thắng ngày nào, mà là một nụ cười của sự phẫn nộ. Sự tàn độc của hắn, sự giận giữ của hắn, nhất định hôm nay phải trút hết lên kẻ địch. Hắn đã không thể ra tay với Rin thì hắn phải giết chết kẻ mà Rin luôn hướng tới.  
>- Sau khi ngươi chết, cô ấy sẽ thuộc về ta.<br>Hắn vung sợi dây gai đỏ lòm, với tốc độ khủng khiếp, cường độ càng lúc càng nhanh hơn.  
>Sesshoumaru vừa vung kiếm chống đỡ vừa đưa mắt ra hiệu cho Jaken cùng Ah-un và Sakura rời khỏi nơi đó.<br>Ah-un vừa bay lên thì tên yêu quái phóng tới. Sesshoumaru hiểu rằng hắn đang muốn tấn công Sakura. Anh lao tới chặn đường, áp sát hắn và vung kiếm. Ngay lập tức, hắn bay lên cao, giữ khoảng cách an toàn với anh, và tiếp tục phóng những mũi gai độc về phía anh. Sợi dây quấn chặt thanh kiếm Bộc Toái Nha. Tên yêu quái lại mỉm cười, cái cười nửa miệng đắc ý. Cùng lúc, bàn tay trái của hắn phóng ra một thứ gì đó vế phía Ah-un, xuyên thủng vùng vai phải của Sakura. Gương mặt Sakura mất đi cái vẻ điềm tĩnh, bình thản. Cô đã trúng kim độc, máu bắt đầu rỉ ra trên áo, đen thẫm. Cô vẫn mím môi, cố tỏ ra không đau đớn, để Ah-un tiếp tục bay lên.

Sesshoumaru lia Bộc Toái Nha, chém đứt sợi dây gai, chĩa thẳng vào tim tên yêu quái.  
>Nhanh như cắt, hắn né sang một bên và từ bàn tay hắn, sợi dây lại được tái tạo.<br>- Sesshoumaru, ta sẽ giết hết các ngươi.  
>Sesshoumaru cau mày, vung kiếm chém hắn. Nhưng tên yêu quái cũng nhanh nhẹn né đòn. Sesshoumaru hiểu rằng, nếu cứ giữ khoảng cách thì hắn sẽ dễ dàng né được kiếm của anh.<br>Hắn phóng sợi dây về phía Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru không né. Sợi dây quấn chặt anh rồi lần lượt găm những mũi kim độc vào cơ thể anh. Giữa tên yêu quái và anh đang có một khoảng cách, bằng một sợi dây. Anh vung Bộc Toái Nha, lao tới, đâm thẳng vào tim tên yêu quái. Hắn xoay người, tránh né. Mũi kiếm của anh đâm trúng vai trái của hắn và cắt một đường sắc lẹm. Máu chảy be bét trên cánh tay sắp đứt lìa.  
>Tên yêu quái bàng hoàng, cất cánh bay đi.<br>Sesshoumaru lưỡng lự. Nếu đuổi theo truy sát hắn thì Sakura sẽ chết. Anh đã cho cô ấy đi theo thì không thể để cô ấy chết vì anh. Anh bay tới phía Ah-un. Cơ thể anh cũng đang bị trúng độc.

Washi quay về thành. Người đầu tiên hắn muốn gặp là Rin. Chỉ có ở bên Rin hắn mới tìm được cảm giác thanh thản, thoải mái.  
>Vừa thấy hắn tới, Rin mở to mắt nhìn hắn, chẳng nói gì. Mùi máu nồng nặc, là máu của hắn. Rin ngạc nhiên lại gần hắn, dò xét.<br>- Ngươi bị thương rất nặng.  
>- Cô sẽ chăm sóc vết thương cho ta chứ?<br>- Ai đã làm ngươi bị thương?  
>Tên yêu quái nhíu mày, tự cười mỉa mai bản thân rồi bỏ đi.<br>Rin nhìn theo, trong đầu cô một mớ giả thuyết hỗn độn. Ai có khả năng đả thương hắn? Nếu không phải Sesshoumaru sama và Kagashaki thì là ai? Nếu là Kagashaki thì máu không chảy nhiều đến vậy. Nhưng nếu là Sesshoumaru sama thì tại sao hắn không sử dụng vũ khí là cô?

Ah-un đáp xuống. Sesshoumaru lại gần Sakura. Anh đưa tay giật phần áo nhuộm đen vì máu của cô. Làn da mịn, trắng hồng bị đâm thủng bởi nhiều mũi kim. Gương mặt cô tái dại đi, nhưng vẫn cố tỏ ra kiên cường, mỉm cười. Vết thương ở sau lưng nên cô chẳng có cách nào tự mình trị thương.  
>Sesshoumaru đưa hai ngón tay lại gần vai cô, từ ngón tay anh, hai luồng sáng xuất hiện, tạo ra một lực hút mạnh mẽ. Những mũi kim độc còn sót lại trên người Sakura và máu độc được hút ra ngoài.<br>Trúng loại độc này, bản thân anh còn cảm thấy xuống sức, huống chi là một cô gái yếu đuối tựa như một cánh hoa.  
>Nếu độc tính không được giải sớm thì sẽ rất nguy hiểm.<br>Sesshoumaru ra lệnh cho Ah-un bay lên trời, nhằm thẳng phía thung lũng thảo dược.  
>Jaken tất tả tìm thuốc cho cô gái, còn Sesshoumaru vẫn điềm tĩnh ngồi đó. Nếu cô gái này là Rin thì sao? Anh có khả năng bảo vệ không? Nếu đi theo anh, Rin sẽ thường xuyên gặp phải những chuyện nguy hiểm đến tính mạng. Hiện tại, một chút tin tức của Rin anh cũng không có. Dù có phải xuống địa ngục, anh cũng phải tìm được Rin.<p>

Yoko biết Rin đang ở trong hoàn cảnh éo le. Rin không có khả năng trốn đi, mà cũng chẳng dám trốn đi vì sợ mạng sống của những người khác bị liên luỵ. Vì thế, nhân cơ hội được cử ra ngoài lấy thuốc, cô tự ý tìm Sesshoumaru để báo tin. Hi vọng Sesshoumaru sẽ giết chết Washi và giải thoát cho Rin.  
>Đường ra khỏi thành được trồng rất nhiều hoa anh đào, Yoko lầm lũi bước đi trên con đường thơ mộng. Tên Naga khốn kiếp thật biết hưởng thụ cái đẹp. Thành trì rộng lớn được xây dựng rất cầu kỳ với đủ các kiểu kiến trúc vườn tược, ao hồ. Tiếc là đối với cô giờ đây chẳng có thứ gì là đẹp nữa.<br>Phía sau cô có tiếng gọi của ai đó.  
>- Yoko<br>Hình như…  
>Yoko quay đầu lại, phải, đúng là Kagashaki. Trên đôi mắt cô chỉ còn nỗi hổ thẹn bao trùm. Cô bây giờ chẳng còn xứng đáng để nhìn anh.<br>Cô hỏi bằng một giọng nghẹn ngào. Cứ tưởng, cô đã chẳng còn có thể buồn vì bất kỳ điều gì, chẳng bị hành hạ bởi nỗi đau nào. Nhưng lúc này, trái tim cô uất nghẹn.  
>- Kagashaki, sao anh lại ở đây?<br>- Tôi đi theo Akiko.  
>Đôi mắt Yoko sáng lên rồi chùng xuống, chỉ còn nét đau khổ, khóe miệng nở 1 nụ cười cay đắng:<br>- Vậy ra, anh từ chối em là vì Akiko. Mà cũng phải thôi. Cô ấy là 1 yêu quái vừa mạnh mẽ, vừa xinh đẹp, vừa tài năng. Chỉ có cô ấy mới xứng đáng với anh.  
>- Không phải. Tôi đi theo cô ta để tìm Rin<br>Yoko quay phắt lại, trong mắt cô bừng lên ánh lửa căm hờn. Trái tim ấy lại một lần nữa tan nát.  
>Tại sao chứ, tại sao, nếu là Akiko thì cô còn có thể chấp nhận. Nhưng Rin cũng chỉ là 1 đứa con gái loài người tầm thường. Xinh đẹp lại chẳng bằng cô. Tại sao lại như thế?<br>- Vậy ra, người anh yêu thích là Rin.  
>Kagashaki thoáng bối rối. Anh đã một lần cự tuyệt cô gái này. Bây giờ, anh lại xát muối vào trái tim cô ta rằng anh đang yêu một cô gái khác sao. Rằng anh chưa bị ràng buộc như anh từng nói sao.<br>- Chuyên đó... Mà tại sao em lại ở đây?  
>Yoko không trả lời, cô quay lưng bỏ đi.<br>- Em phải về rồi. Tạm biệt anh.  
>Yoko chạy đi, đôi mắt ngấn lệ. Ngày đó, bị Kagashaki bỏ lại trong khu rừng, trái tim cô đã tan nát một lần. Nhưng cô vẫn kiên cường, quyết tìm kiếm anh, quyết ở bên anh. Nhưng không ngờ, số phận lại bắt cô gặp Naga. Kể từ đó, cô sống đã chẳng còn ý nghĩa.<br>Trái tim Yoko chỉ còn nỗi đau khổ và căm hận. Vì ai? Vì ai mà cô bị đẩy đến nước này.

Như thường lệ, Yoko lại mang thức ăn đến cho Rin.  
>Yoko đặt thức ăn xuống bàn. Ánh mắt cô nhìn Rin vô hồn như kẻ đã chết.<br>Rin cảm nhận được sự thay đổi theo chiều hướng xấu hơn của Yoko, cô lo lắng hỏi:  
>- Yoko, có chuyện gì xảy ra với cô vậy?<br>- Không có gì. Cô hãy ăn đi.  
>- Cô ngồi xuống ăn cùng tôi được không?<br>- Được.  
>Cả hai cùng thưởng thức bữa ăn trong im lặng. Trái tim Rin hằn lên một nỗi thương xót vô bờ. Cô muốn giúp Yoko nhưng cô phải làm gì để giúp cô ấy?<br>- Nếu như cô tin tưởng tôi, thì hãy nói ra mọi chuyện. Tôi không muốn thấy cô đau khổ như thế.  
>- Đau khổ ư? Ta đã chết từ lâu rồi. Đau khổ chẳng là gì hết.<br>Đôi mắt Rin nhoà lệ.  
>Đột nhiên, cô cảm thấy cơ thể mình đau dữ dội. Cô gục xuống bàn, mọi thứ trên bàn rơi xuống đất, tan nát.<br>- Yoko. Tôi.. tôi đã trúng độc.  
>Yoko vẫn giữ gương mặt bình thản hết mức, gương mặt không tỏ ra một chút đau đớn. Dù cơ thể cô cũng đang bị huỷ hoại thảm khốc.<br>- Phải. Hôm nay chúng ta sẽ cùng chết.  
>- Tại sao? Tại sao chứ?<br>- Vì… ta hận cô.  
>- Tại sao? Tại sao cô lại hận tôi?<br>- Tại sao ư? Cô không xứng đáng với Kagashaki.

Nghe thấy tiếng bát rơi vỡ. Washi vội vã chạy vào phòng. Đôi mắt hắn thất thần. Rin đang gục trên bàn, đau đớn vì độc tố hành hạ.  
>Đó là loại kịch độc mà Rin đã từng bỏ vào bát thuốc mang đến cho hắn. Loại kịch độc ấy, ngay cả một yêu quái hùng mạnh còn khó cầm cự. Huống chi là một đứa con gái loài người yếu đuối.<p>

Sau mấy giây bàng hoàng, hắn lao tới điểm vào huyệt đạo ở cổ Rin để cô nôn hết thức ăn có độc ra ngoài. Rồi hắn ôm Rin đặt vào bồn tắm, vội vã pha thảo dược. Rin thều thào yếu đuối:  
>- Xin hãy cứu Yoko. Làm ơn…<br>Nói xong, Rin lịm đi.

Nước mắt Yoko rơi xuống. Bờ mi khép lại đón đợi cái chết đang đến rất gần. Cô đã hạ độc kẻ mà cô cho rằng, đó là lý do của cuộc đời bi thảm không lối thoát của mình. Nhưng tại sao cô không thấy hả dạ, cô không cảm thấy vui vẻ? Tại sao trái tim cô lại đau đớn đến thế?

Washi gọi Akiko trong điên loạn. Hơi thở yếu đuối, từng lời nói thì thào của đứa con gái sắp chết ấy cứa vào tim hắn khiến hắn như bị đứt từng khúc ruột. Đứa con gái ngốc nghếch này, sắp chết đến nơi mà còn muốn cứu kẻ đã hạ độc mình.  
>Akiko chạy vào phòng Rin. Cô đứng bất động nhìn sự bối rối, đau khổ của Washi.<br>- Em hãy chăm sóc cho cô ấy. Không được để cô ấy chết. Ta đi lấy thuốc.  
>Nói xong, hắn sải cánh bay đi. Một chuyên gia dùng độc như hắn, sẽ không để cho người con gái mà hắn thương chết vì độc tố.<br>Akiko toan ngăn cản anh trai mình nhưng không kịp nữa. Washi đã bay đi. Vết thương trên vai trái do Bộc Toái Nha để lại vẫn chưa khỏi hắn. Một cảm giác đắng nghẹn trong lòng.  
>Tình yêu với kẻ thù… Anh trai của cô… thật mù quáng.<p>

Sesshoumaru ngồi trên tảng đá, ngắm nhìn Sakura đang chìm vào giấc ngủ. Anh không hiểu sao, ở cô gái này anh tìm được một cảm giác thân thuộc. Có lẽ là vì cô ta có ít nhiều điểm chung với Rin. Cũng may cô ta đang dần bình phục, vết thương đang lành lại. Nếu cô ta chết, anh sẽ phải nói thế nào với Rin?  
>Đột nhiên, trái tim anh dấy lên một đợt sóng nhẹ. Là linh cảm. Rin đã xảy ra chuyện gì?<p>

Kagashaki ngồi trên tán cây, ngắm hoàng hôn. Tại sao Washi vẫn chưa xuất hiện? Chân trời nhuộm một màu đỏ như màu máu.


	8. Chapter 25 26 27

**Chapter 25: Lựa chọn của Washi**

Rin dần hồi tỉnh. Đã mấy ngày, Washi luôn luôn thường trực bên cô, chẳng lúc nào rời đi nơi khác. Mỗi lần gương mặt Rin lấm tấm mồ hôi, mỗi lần Rin bị độc tố hành hạ, mỗi lần Rin gọi tên Sesshoumaru trong cơn mê sảng,… là mỗi lần con tim hắn bị bóp nghẹt. Nhưng hắn vẫn kiên trì đưa từng thìa thuốc vào miệng cô gái đang hôn mê bất tỉnh.  
>Akiko đã trở thành người giúp việc bất đắc dĩ, bởi Washi chẳng tin tưởng bất kỳ kẻ nào.<br>Rin hoảng loạn nhìn quanh quất, gương mặt cô nhoà lệ.  
>- Yoko đâu rồi? Tôi đã bảo cô ấy cùng ăn. Tôi đã hại cô ấy.<p>

Rin tỉnh lại, đôi mắt Washi thoảng một niềm vui, nhẹ như gió, dịu dàng và thanh thản như mặt nước.  
>- Cô cần nghỉ ngơi. Cô sống lại là điều kỳ diệu. Hãy biết trân trọng mạng sống của mình.<br>Akiko vẫn chỉ im lặng. Anh trai cô đã bị trói chặt bởi cái thứ tình cảm ngu ngốc, được nhen nhóm và dần trở nên sâu sắc, cái thứ tình cảm mù quáng với kẻ thù. Chẳng có loại thảo dược nào giải được sự ngu muội của trái tim. Cô phải làm gì đây?

Rin toan đứng dậy thì nhận ra cơ thể mình đang ngâm trong nước, trên người không có một mảnh vải nào, quanh cô vẫn là những thứ thảo dược có tác dụng ngăn chặn độc tính phát tác mà trước đây Washi đã dùng. Cô ngước mắt nhìn Washi với dấu hỏi to tướng trên đầu.  
>Washi hiểu được điều Rin đang thắc mắc. Khuôn mặt hắn giãn ra, có một thứ gì đó mường tựa nụ cười. Thật hiếm hoi.<br>- Akiko đã chăm sóc cô.  
>Hắn quay đi để Akiko mặc áo cho Rin.<p>

Sakura chống tay, đứng dậy. Vết thương của cô đã gần bình phục. Sesshoumaru đang đứng quay lưng về phía cô, nhìn mông lung. Cô biết, anh vẫn chờ đợi vết thương của cô bình phục.  
>Đã đến lúc phải nói cho Sesshoumaru biết rằng Rin đang ở trong tay Washi. Cô hiểu rằng Washi sẽ không mang Rin ra làm lá chắn. Washi đã tấn công Sesshoumaru mà không đưa Rin theo chứng tỏ hắn đã có tình cảm với Rin. Cô không cần phải lo đến chuyện Sesshoumaru sẽ bị ám hại. Điều quan trọng lúc này là cứu Rin, cô vẫn biết trái tim Sesshoumaru không thuộc về mình. Tất cả bi kịch đều bắt nguồn từ sự ích kỷ, cố chấp của con người.<br>Sakura hiểu rằng, bản thân mình đã đi quá giới hạn. Ngốc nghếch và cố chấp. Trái tim ích kỷ của cô đã thức tỉnh quá mạnh mẽ.  
>Vì Sesshoumaru, cô đã biến mình trở thành kẻ mất hết tự trọng. Cô chỉ là một cây hoa anh đào tu luyện nghìn năm, mỏng manh và yếu ớt, cô cũng biết yêu và biết hận. Cô không thể để trái tim ích kỷ của mình thức tỉnh mạnh mẽ thêm nữa.<br>- Sesshoumaru. Ta được biết Washi đã mang Rin trở về thành.  
>Sesshoumaru khẽ ngạc nhiên. Qủa thực, đó chính là điều anh đang mong đợi. Dù Rin không nằm trong tay hắn, anh cũng phải tới đó giết hắn.<p>

Rin bình phục. Cô đến bên mộ Yoko và đặt thật nhiều hoa lên đó. Rin buồn bã ngắm nhìn những bông hoa cúc dại. Chúng đang nở rộ, vàng rực rỡ và cứ vô tư thiêu đốt lòng cô.  
>- Yoko…<p>

Washi ở phía sau cô, ánh mắt cương quyết, thoảng một nỗi buồn, không nhìn cô mà nhìn rất xa… vô định.  
>- Ta cho phép cô ra đi. Hãy nói với Sesshoumaru rằng, ta hẹn hắn 100 năm sau.<br>Rin tròn mắt ngạc nhiên. Rồi cô khẽ mỉm cười.  
>- Cảm ơn.<p>

Rin bước ra khỏi thành trì rộng lớn nhằng nhịt như mê cung với vô số ngôi nhà bằng gỗ. Kiến trúc hoàn hảo của nơi này sao chẳng để lại cho cô những hoài niệm đẹp.  
>Cô ngoái đầu lại, nhìn thành trì u ám, chỉ toàn những kỉ niệm buồn.<br>- Washi, cảm ơn.  
>- Chị Akiko, tạm biệt.<br>- Yoko. Hãy yên nghỉ.  
>Phía sau cô, xác hoa anh đào bay lả tả.<p>

Washi đứng trên đỉnh núi cao.  
>Hoàng hôn làm cho sắc trời buồn tê tái.<br>Ánh nắng yếu ớt tích tụ lại một góc trời, đỏ rực.  
>Trên cái sắc trời vàng vọt ấy, ẩn hiện một nụ cười, một nụ cười trong sáng, thánh thiện.<br>Một nụ cười ấm áp trên gương mặt thiên thần. Cô gái ấy đã vì hắn mà mỉm cười.  
>Hắn đưa tay thả một chiếc áo trắng tinh khôi xuống vực. Đó là chiếc áo mà Rin đã gối đầu cho hắn khi ở dưới địa đạo. Kể từ lúc thoát khỏi địa đạo, hắn luôn mang theo chiếc áo ấy bên mình. Chiếc áo giống như trái tim thiếu nữ… tinh khôi.<br>Chiếc áo mềm mại thả mình theo gió.

Akiko đưa cây sáo lên miệng thổi một khúc nhạc.  
>Một giai điệu buồn khắc khoải….<p>

**Chapter 26: Nước mắt mỹ nhân **

- Yagami, ta muốn trao đổi  
>- Trao đổi?<br>- Hãy giúp ta giết cô gái tên Rin. Và ta sẽ thuộc về ngươi.  
>- Ta từ chối giao dịch<br>Ayumi ngạc nhiên, nhanh như chớp, cô quay lại nhìn kẻ mặc toàn đồ đen đang ở phía sau mình.  
>- Ta sẽ làm mọi chuyện em muốn, không cần điều kiện gì cả.<br>Yagami cầm lưỡi hái ra đi.

Cô gái xinh đẹp băng giá vẫn ngồi trên tán cây, hướng ánh mắt long lanh, ngấn nước lên ánh trăng bàng bạc. Một giọt nước pha lê rơi xuống.  
>- Tại sao anh không hiểu? Đó cũng là điều em muốn.<p>

Nếu không thể có được tình cảm của người mình yêu nhất, thì hãy lựa chọn người yêu mình nhất. Nhưng cuộc đời ta, chẳng có duyên với ai cả hay sao?  
>Sakura. Em luôn hi sinh bản thân mình vì kẻ khác, không đòi hỏi báo đáp, cho đi mà không cần nhận lại. Em chưa bao giờ mong cầu có được thứ gì. Thứ duy nhất em muốn có được, chị nhất định phải giành giật cho em. Chị nhất định không để cho em chịu thua thiệt.<p>

Vừa thấy Rin rời khỏi thành, Kagashaki nhảy xuống khỏi cành cây, đứng sững như hoá đá. Cô gái mà bấy lâu anh tìm kiếm, luôn ở gần đây, trong thành, nhưng anh không hề hay biết. Nhìn cơ thể Rin gầy rộc như cây sau bão, lòng anh không khỏi xót xa. Từ lúc bị bắt đi, Rin đã phải chịu quá nhiều cực khổ. Nhưng Washi đã để Rin ra đi sao? Một kẻ như Washi lại có thể trả tự do cho cô?  
>Rin mỉm cười chạy đến bên anh:<br>- Kagashaki.  
>Phải, vẫn có một thứ không hề thay đổi. Đó là nụ cười sáng ngời, ấm áp của Rin. Nụ cười sưởi ấm trái tim anh.<br>Anh lại gần đặt tay lên má cô:  
>- Rin. Gặp lại em rồi…<br>- Kagashaki. Washi đã cho em đi. Hắn hứa trong vòng 100 năm sẽ ngừng chiến tranh. Tạm thời đừng truy sát họ được không?  
>100 năm nữa ư? Thì ra là vậy. Nhưng 100 năm sau thì sao? Chẳng lẽ vẫn sẽ là những cuộc chiến liên miên không dứt?<br>Phải rồi, hiện tại không có chiến tranh. Anh chỉ cần biết vậy thôi. Rin sống trong hiện tại chứ không phải trong tương lai xa vời. Thế thì việc gì anh phải băn khoăn?  
>Vả lại, đối với Akiko anh cũng không nỡ xuống tay.<br>- Em vẫn ổn là anh yên tâm rồi.  
>Kagashaki ngập ngừng đề nghị.<br>- Em có thể theo anh về lãnh địa Kimi chứ?  
>- Rin xin lỗi. Em không thể về cùng anh. Em muốn trở lại bên Sesshoumaru sama. Em biết em thật ích kỷ, em sẽ mang đến nhiều phiền toái cho anh ấy. Nhưng xa anh ấy, em sống không có ý nghĩa. Em biết mình không bao giờ xa anh ấy được.<br>Từng câu nói của Rin vò nát trái tim Kagashaki. Mặc dù anh đã chuẩn bị tâm lý để đón nhận câu trả lời ấy nhưng sao trái tim anh đau đến thế?  
>Dù điều Rin lựa chọn là rời xa anh, anh vẫn phải ủng hộ cô, tôn trọng sự lựa chọn của trái tim cô. Anh muốn Rin được sống hạnh phúc. Anh muốn nụ cười tươi tắn kia mãi mãi nở trên môi cô.<br>- Anh sẽ đưa em đi.

Trên đường đi, Rin tíu tít kể chuyện. Cô kể về khoảng thời gian ở trong địa đạo, kể về việc suýt bị con rắn háo sắc bắt đi, kể về chuyện Washi bắt cô hầu hạ hắn.  
>Chợt, trái tim cô đau nhói khi nhắc đến Yoko.<br>- Em đã gặp lại Yoko. Nhưng cô ấy đã đi rồi. Đi đến một nơi rất xa. Ở nơi ấy, cô ấy có thể khóc, có thể cười. Cuộc đời bi thảm đã lấy đi mọi cung bậc cảm xúc của cô ấy. Thật đáng thương.  
>Nước mắt Rin bắt đầu chảy.<br>Kagashaki đưa tay nắm lấy tay Rin. Anh không muốn hỏi rõ mọi chuyện, vì sợ sẽ xát muối vào trái tim Rin. Anh chỉ im lặng lắng nghe mọi chuyện cô kể.

Trước mặt họ là một vùng đất hoang phủ kín bởi sắc tím của hoa chuông. Rin chạy tới hái hoa.  
>Kagashaki nhìn theo dáng thiếu nữ hoà vào màu tím của hoa, lòng anh tê tái.<br>Lần đầu, anh gặp Rin, cũng tại một vùng đất ngập tràn sắc tím của hoa chuông. Có gặp gỡ nhưng chẳng có duyên. Trái tim anh thắt lại. Sắc tím kia phủ kín tâm hồn anh.  
>Rin ôm rất nhiều hoa chạy tới. Cô chìa một nắm hoa dại đưa cho Kagashaki:<br>- Kagashaki. Tặng anh. Số còn lại, Rin sẽ tặng Sesshoumaru sama và chị Sakura.

Kagashaki vòng tay ghì chặt Rin vào lòng.  
>- Hãy cho anh ôm em… lần cuối.<br>Rin mở to mắt ngạc nhiên. Những bông hoa dại trên tay cô rơi xuống đất. Cô có nên đẩy Kagashaki ra không? Anh ấy là người luôn ở bên cô lúc cô đau khổ, luôn lắng nghe mọi tâm sự thầm kín của cô. Anh ấy đã dành tình cảm cho cô. Có lẽ…tình cảm ấy rất sâu sắc.  
>Đôi tay cô buông lơi, không chống cự. Cô cảm nhận được hơi ấm của Kagashaki, cảm nhận được trái tim anh đang đập.<br>- Nếu như gặp anh trước thì em có chọn anh không?  
>Câu hỏi của Kagashaki làm Rin bối rối.<br>Nếu như cô gặp anh trước khi gặp Sesshoumaru sama thì liệu cô có dành tình cảm cho anh không?  
>Không, không bao giờ có nếu như.<br>Trọn đời Rin, chỉ có Sesshoumaru sama. Mãi mãi là như thế.

Rin mở to mắt nhìn bốn sinh vật trước mặt cô. Seshoumaru sama đang nhìn cô, vẫn với ánh mắt dịu dàng của trước đây.

Jaken liến thoắng:  
>- Con bé này. Cô đang làm cái trò quỷ gì thế?<br>Rin khẽ đẩy Kagashaki ra, miệng cô thốt lên một âm thanh rất nhỏ:  
>- Sesshoumaru sama.<p>

Kagashaki không quay đầu lại. Anh bỏ đi, không quên nhắn gửi kẻ đang ở phía sau mình  
>- Sesshoumaru, hãy chăm sóc Rin cho cẩn thận. Nếu không, ta sẽ lấy mạng ngươi.<p>

Kagashaki bước đi. Trong mắt anh, sắc tím của hoa chuông trải dài tít tắp. Phải, chỉ có một màu, màu tím ngắt, màu của trái tim anh… khắc khoải  
>Hạnh phúc đã đi ngang đời anh…<p>

Rin nhìn theo bóng Kagashaki xa dần. Trái tim cô thắt lại. Trước đây, trong mắt cô chỉ có Sesshoumaru sama. Cô không quan tâm đến kẻ khác. Nhưng bây giờ, trái tim cô biết đau, đau vì không thể đáp lại tình cảm chân thành của Kagashaki.

Trước mắt Sesshoumaru là hình ảnh thiếu nữ có đôi mắt to, sáng ngời. Đôi mắt ấy lại một lần nữa vương nỗi đau khổ của nhân gian. Cô gái ấy gầy guộc, xơ xác quá.  
>Rin lao tới ôm Jaken: (Vì Rin không dám chạy lại ôm Sesshoumaru sama mà. Ngượng lắm ^^)<br>- Jaken sama thân yêu, gặp lại ông tôi vui quá.  
>- Ặc ặc, con bé này. Thả ta ra. – Jaken vùng vẫy.<br>Ánh mắt Sesshoumaru vẫn dịu dàng, mang cả trái tim anh trong đó:  
>- Em vẫn ổn.<br>Rin cười rạng rỡ, vẫn là nụ cười của đứa bé năm xưa, nụ cười đã khiến anh phải rút Thiên Sinh Nha mang lại cuộc sống cho cô. Nụ cười ấy chẳng bao giờ thay đổi.  
>- Sesshoumaru sama. Washi nói 100 năm nữa sẽ quay lại.<p>

Sesshoumaru chỉ im lặng. Anh có thể truy giết hắn. Nhưng nếu thế, Rin sẽ lại rơi vào cái vòng luẩn quẩn. Vậy là hắn đã buông kiếm, buông kiếm vì thời gian giới hạn của Rin, buông kiếm cho thời gian ấy.  
>Anh ngẩng lên nhìn trời, gương mặt vẫn bình lặng, chẳng có một biểu hiện kỳ lạ nào, nhưng nội tâm đang thổn thức.<br>Sesshoumaru, ngươi đã từng tự hứa sẽ bảo vệ cô ấy, không để cô ấy chịu bất kỳ tổn thương nào. Nhưng ngươi chỉ có thể trơ mắt đứng nhìn cô ấy trong vòng nguy hiểm.  
>Ngươi tìm cách chinh phục thời gian cũng chỉ vì ngươi, vì ngươi muốn cô gái bé nhỏ ấy ở bên ngươi mãi mãi. Tất cả chỉ vì sự tham lam ích kỷ trong trái tim ngươi. Nhưng ngươi chẳng dám hi sinh vì cô ấy. Đối với ngươi, cô ấy chỉ là chuyện nhi nữ thường tình.<br>Trong quãng thời gian của ngươi, hàng ngàn vạn năm, cô ấy cũng chỉ là một chấm sáng le lói, nhỏ nhoi trong màn đêm bất tận. Một giai điệu đẹp trong chuỗi thời gian dài rằng rặc.  
>Ngươi đã nghĩ ngươi có thể cho cô ấy hạnh phúc. Nhưng thứ mà ngươi mang lại là gì?<br>Cô gái ấy không thích máu và nước mắt nhưng vẫn theo ngươi trên từng chiến trận, lo lắng cho ngươi, cổ vũ cho ngươi.  
>Còn ngươi, làm gì được cho cô ấy?<br>Kẻ thù đã vì cô ấy mà buông kiếm, còn ngươi, ngươi sẽ làm gì để cô ấy được hạnh phúc?  
>Ngươi có thể chết, nhưng không bao giờ có thể buông kiếm. Số mệnh sinh ra ngươi vốn dĩ là thế.<p>

Sakura vẫn đứng đó với ánh mắt buồn vô hạn. Đã đến lúc cô phải đi. Cô rời khỏi đảo là để đi tìm chị mình và cứu giúp kẻ khác. Đã 100 năm, Ayumi không quay lại đảo. Chị gái cô mạnh mẽ như vậy, cô tin tưởng không có điều gì bất trắc xảy ra. Nhưng tại sao chị ấy không quay lại? Từ khi gặp Sesshoumaru, cô đã cố tình lãng quên việc đi tìm chị gái mình để đi theo anh. Cô không nên miễn cưỡng theo đuổi những thứ không bao giờ thuộc về mình. Cô còn một thứ vô giá cần phải trân trọng, đó là tình yêu vô hạn của chị cô. Nếu tìm được Ayumi, thì sau này sẽ thế nào? Cô sẽ không quên được anh. Bởi vì, ở anh và chị gái cô đều có một trái tim có tình yêu bao la được bọc bằng cái vỏ lạnh lùng.  
>Sakura lại gần, dịu dàng áp tay cô lên má Rin:<br>- Rin, thật may mắn, em vẫn an toàn. – Một chút ngập ngừng, cô tiếp tục bằng một giọng nói buồn mênh mang - Chị phải đi rồi.  
>Một thoáng kinh ngạc, Rin định hỏi rõ lý do. Nhưng nhìn vào đôi mắt trầm lắng, buồn vô hạn của Sakura, Rin chỉ im lặng. Rin đã nhìn thấy trái tim cô, bởi vì nó cũng giống Rin, đã dành một tình cảm sâu sắc cho Sesshoumaru sama. Trái tim thiếu nữ chỉ biết khóc thầm….<p>

Sakura tiến đến, tạm biệt Sesshoumaru.  
>- Cô sẽ đi. – Sesshoumaru vẫn không nhìn Sakura.<br>- Đó cũng là điều chàng mong muốn mà. – Sakura cười hiền hậu.  
>- …[Im lặng]<br>- Tại sao chàng không bao giờ hỏi những chuyện liên quan đến ta. Ta là ai, từ đâu đến….Chàng không hề quan tâm chút nào sao.  
>- [Im lặng]<br>- Dù sao thì hạnh phúc của chàng cũng là hạnh phúc của ta.  
>Sesshoumaru vẫn im lặng. Anh không nhìn cô để tránh né ánh mắt buồn, bình lặng, sâu thẳm như đại dương ấy.<p>

**Chapter 27: Yagami, kẻ thao túng linh hồn**

Cuộc nói chuyện chưa chấm dứt.

Đột nhiên trời đất tối sầm, toàn bộ khu rừng trở nên ảm đạm, bóng tối ma quái bao phủ. Sesshoumaru đưa tay rút Bộc Toái Nha và đưa mắt ra lệnh cho Jaken bảo vệ Rin. Rin hoảng hốt, níu tay Sakura leo lên lưng Ah-un. Rừng núi hùng vĩ biến mất, từ mặt đất chồi lên toàn là bia mộ và xương trắng lởm chởm.  
>Một tên yêu quái khổng lồ xuất hiện, nói chính xác thì đó là linh hồn của yêu quái, vì hắn không hề có thực thể. Bên phải con yêu hồn khổng lồ là vầng hào quang sáng chói, bao bọc một kẻ mặc toàn đồ đen. Ở hắn không hề toát ra yêu khí, nhưng lại toát ra cái cảm giác huỷ diệt, chết chóc đến rợn người. Hắn lơ lửng giữa không trung với lưỡi hái trong tay.<p>

Sesshoumaru cẩn trọng đề phòng kẻ đối diện. Rin vừa mới trở lại bên anh. Anh không muốn Rin gặp bất kỳ nguy hiểm nào nữa. Nhưng tại sao, tại sao Yagami, kẻ thao túng linh hồn lại đến đây? Hắn đến đây để làm gì?

Hắn đưa tay lên, phẩy nhẹ, một đám yêu hồn lao tới tấn công Rin.  
>- Những linh hồn này sẽ nhập vào cơ thể cô ta, và hành hạ cô ta cho đến chết.<br>Những yêu hồn ấy chưa kịp chạm vào Rin thì đã bị Thiên Sinh Nha chém tan tác.  
>Sesshoumaru lao tới toan chém con yêu hồn khổng lồ thì nghe được tiếng gào thét của Rin:<br>- Cha mẹ.  
>Thì ra, tên yêu hồn khổng lồ đang cầm trên tay 2 linh hồn con người. Và đó là cha mẹ Rin. Hai linh hồn chưa siêu thoát vì lo lắng cho đứa con trên trần thế.<br>- Sesshoumaru, chém đi. Ta đang chờ nhát kiếm của ngươi.  
>Sesshoumaru cảm thấy bất lực, anh làm sao có thể giết chết linh hồn của cha mẹ Rin, làm sao anh có thể để Rin thấy cha mẹ mình chết thêm một lần nữa.<br>Hai linh hồn bắt đầu than khóc. Rin nhảy xuống khỏi lưng Ah-un, đôi mắt cô nhoà lệ, dưới chân cô toàn là bia mộ và xương trắng.  
>- Sesshoumaru, nếu ngươi không chém, ngươi sẽ phải hối hận<p>

Ngay lập tức, một tia sáng phát ra từ viên ngọc, xuyên thẳng vào vầng trán Rin. Hai linh hồn con người bị hút vào trong viên ngọc cùng tên yêu hồn khổng lồ.  
>Sesshoumaru lao tới, ôm lấy Rin đang ngã quỵ.<p>

Bộc Toái Nha vung lên, hàng trăm nhát kiếm sắc lẹm sáng trắng giáng xuống Yagami cùng sự phẫn nộ của Sesshoumaru. Nhưng từng đường kiếm của anh đều bị vô hiệu hoá khi chạm tới lưỡi hái của Yagami. Hắn cầm theo viên ngọc, bay đi.  
>- Linh hồn cô gái ấy sẽ bị huỷ hoại.<br>Ngay lập tức, bia mộ và xương trắng biến mất, quang cảnh trở lại như ban đầu.  
>Đôi mắt Rin vẫn nhắm nghiền. Có một vòng tay vững chãi đang ôm lấy cô. Có tiếng ai đó gọi, có ai đó đang lay cô, rất mạnh:<br>- Rin, tỉnh lại đi. Rinnn  
>Rin từ từ mở mắt. Sesshoumaru đang nhìn cô, một cái nhìn thật dịu dàng. Jaken đang lay cô rất mạnh. Sakura mỉm cười, một nụ cười buồn.<br>- Sesshoumaru sama, Jaken sama, chị Sakura.  
>Rin đột ngột vùng dậy:<br>- Cha mẹ em đâu?  
>Vòng tay Sesshoumaru vẫn ôm chặt lấy cô. Sakura đưa tay nắm chặt bàn tay cô, một thứ ánh sáng ấm áp, nhẹ nhàng lan toả. Rin bình tĩnh trở lại, đôi mắt cô nhoè lệ:<br>- Chỉ là ảo ảnh thôi, đúng không?

Trời đã nhá nhem tối.  
>Sesshoumaru không muốn 1 mình đuổi theo Yagami. Anh sẽ đưa Rin đi theo, dù là đi bất kỳ đâu. Nhưng lúc này, điều quan trọng nhất là Rin cần nghỉ ngơi.<p>

Màn đêm dần buông…  
>Trăng sáng rõ, trăng rất tròn, tròn như một chiếc đĩa. Rin cảm thấy không khí đặc quánh đến ngạt thở, những người bên cạnh cô đều đang lo lắng chuyện gì đó. Tại sao họ lại lo lắng đến vậy? Những hình ảnh gia đình cô bị giết hại vẫn ám ảnh cô. Nhưng Rin vẫn gượng cười, cố gắng xua đuổi những hình ảnh ấy ra khỏi đầu.<br>Rin trải 2 tấm đệm được giắt trên lưng Ah-un xuống đất, nằm ngắm sao:  
>- Chị Sakura nè, tại sao ánh trăng lại sáng và đẹp đến vậy? Trăng và sao từ đâu đến?<br>- Chị cũng không biết. Bao nhiêu thời gian qua, trăng và sao vẫn thế. Trăng và sao luôn lấp lánh. Đó là thứ ánh sáng che chở chúng ta.  
>- Em muốn hái tặng Sesshoumaru sama.<br>Rin chìm dần vào giấc ngủ.  
>Sesshoumaru hướng ánh mắt lên bầu trời đầy sao. Một vì sao rơi tạo nên một vệt sáng dài. Trong khoảng khắc, anh cảm thấy có rất nhiều thứ mà bản thân không thể nắm giữ. Cuộc hành trình của anh lại một lần nữa đổi hướng. Lần này, anh phải truy sát Yagami. Anh cũng không muốn phải rời xa Rin dù chỉ là khoảng thời gian ngắn ngủi. Anh có cảm giác chỉ cần anh buông tay thì Rin sẽ rời xa anh mãi mãi.<br>Anh lại một lần nữa nghi hoặc quyết định của mình. Nếu như anh để Rin sống với xã hội loài người thì Rin có gặp những nguy hiểm, những bất trắc này không?  
>Sesshoumaru chậm rãi ngồi xuống, tựa lưng vào gốc cây, bên cạnh nơi hai cô gái đang nghỉ ngơi.<br>Anh dịu dàng nhìn Rin đang say ngủ. Yagami định giở trò gì? Dù là gì thì những kẻ muốn làm tổn thương Rin đều phải chết.  
>Sakura nằm bên cạnh Rin, chăm chú theo dõi những biểu hiện của Rin, cô không chợp mắt. Cô đủ thông minh để hiểu rằng mọi chuyện sẽ diễn biến tồi tệ.<br>Trong khi con tiểu yêu xanh lè đang mơ màng thì Sesshoumaru và Sakura đều rất bất an.

Đây là đâu? Tại sao lại tối như vậy? Những người kia là ai? Tại sao họ chỉ có da bọc xương? Tại sao họ lại phải chịu cực hình? Rin lững thững bước đi. Trước mắt cô là hàng ngàn hồn ma bóng quế. Tất cả chỉ còn da bọc xương, khốn khổ cùng cực. Họ đang phải chịu những cực hình thật đáng sợ. Cô nghe tiếng gào thét, tiếng khóc thảm thiết, đó là của cha mẹ và các anh cô. Trước mặt cô, họ đang bị gông cùm, tra tấn, đánh đập dã man.

Cơ thể Rin bắt đầu run. Khuôn mặt Rin càng lúc càng tái dại. Trán Rin lấm tấm mồ hôi, hơi thở nhanh dần, rồi nước mắt trào ra. Rin vùng dậy, khua tay quờ quạng một cách hoảng loạn:  
>- Xin hãy ngừng tay.<p>

Jaken giật mình tỉnh dậy, lão luống cuống lại gần nắm lấy vạt áo của Rin:  
>- Rin, cô bị sao vậy?<br>Từ lúc cơ thể Rin bắt đầu run, Sakura đã bắt đầu sử dụng linh lực. Cô dùng đôi tay mình nắm chặt bàn tay trái của Rin. Ánh sáng từ lòng bàn tay cô toả ra thành từng quầng, càng lúc càng mạnh.  
>- Em hãy ngủ đi. Đó chỉ là ác mộng thôi.<br>- Không, em không ngủ đâu. Em sẽ lại thấy cha mẹ và các anh bị tra tấn thảm khốc.

Bờ môi Sesshoumaru mím chặt. Tại sao sức mạnh không thể giúp anh trong những tình huống bế tắc như thế này. Chẳng lẽ, anh không thể bảo vệ được Rin mà chỉ mang lại cho Rin toàn là bất hạnh?

Linh lực của Sakura có một sức trấn áp mạnh mẽ. Một lát sau, Rin dần dần lấy lại bình tĩnh và nằm xuống, ngủ tiếp.  
>Sakura đã có biểu hiện đuối sức. Sesshoumaru hiểu rằng Sakura chỉ có thể trấn áp phần nào sự hoảng loạn của Rin. Mọi chuyện không thể kéo dài. Nếu Sakura không nghỉ ngơi mà sử dụng linh lực liên tục thì sẽ đến tới hạn.<br>Sesshoumaru đứng dậy:  
>- Jaken, hãy bảo vệ họ.<br>Nói xong, Sesshoumaru bay theo hướng có mùi của Yagami Anh không thể đợi thêm được nữa.  
>Con tiểu yêu cuống cuồng không hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra. Lại 1 lần nữa Sesshoumaru bay đi mà không nhìn lão.<p>

Bình minh ló dạng, ánh nắng làm Rin cảm thấy chói mắt. Cô đưa tay che ánh nắng đang chiếu thẳng vào mặt mình. Sau 1 giấc ngủ chập chờn, Rin cảm thấy cơ thể rã rời, uể oải. Cô sợ giấc ngủ hơn bao giờ hết. Cô vẫn còn bị ám ảnh bởi những gì mình thấy trong cơn ác mộng. Rin chống tay ngồi dậy, xoay người tìm kiếm Sesshoumaru. Bên cạnh cô chỉ có Sakura, Jaken và Ah-un.  
>Sakura đang tựa lưng vào gốc cây. Vừa thấy Rin thức giấc, cô lại gần, đưa tay quệt những giọt mồ hôi lấm tấm trên trán Rin. Và không chờ câu hỏi thoát ra từ miệng Rin, cô cười dịu dàng:<br>- Sesshoumaru có chút chuyện phải đi, anh ấy sẽ về sớm.  
>Sakura thu vén tấm nệm giắt lên lưng Ah-un:<br>- Rin. Chúng ta đi tắm Rin nhé.  
>Rin như kẻ mộng du quay lại thực tại, cơ thể cô đầm đìa mồ hôi. Cô theo Sakura đi tìm suối nước nóng. Hai cô gái trẫm mình trong nước để tận hưởng cảm giác thư thái.<br>Rin nhìn theo hướng mặt trời mọc. Sesshoumaru sama đã đi đâu? Có điều gì đó đè nặng trong lòng Rin mà cô không giải thích được. Cảm giác như cô và anh sắp phải xa nhau. Có tiếng gọi từ nơi xa xăm, tiếng gọi làm trái tim cô nhức buốt, những tiếng gọi từ 1 thế giới khác.

-  
>Sesshoumaru dừng lại trước một vùng đất chết, vùng đất mà chẳng có dấu hiệu của sự sống, không cây cỏ, không động vật, chỉ có ánh sáng nhờ nhờ và những âm thanh ghê rợn.<br>Anh thẳng tiến tới phía có mùi của Yagami, hắn đang ở rất gần.

Yagami ngồi trên tảng đá, điềm tĩnh nhìn cường địch đang tìm đến. Hắn đặt viên ngọc trên tay xuống tảng đá, đồng thời cầm lưỡi hái đứng dậy. Chiếc lưỡi hái hình nửa vầng trăng lưỡi liềm, nhọn hoắt với chiếc cán dài gấp đôi cơ thể hắn càng tôn lên cái vẻ chết chóc ghê rợn của nơi này.  
>- Ngươi đã đến.<br>Không còn thời gian để thận trọng quan sát đối phương nữa, Sesshoumaru phóng tới. Một nhát kiếm xé toạc màn đêm, nhằm thẳng cổ họng Yagami, không chệch 1 milimet nào.  
>Nhưng Yagami không tránh né, cũng không đỡ đòn, hắn đứng sừng sững như 1 tượng đài bất khả xâm phạm. Bộc Toái Nha chém vào hắn như đã chém vào không khí... nhẹ tênh.<br>Không hề có máu chảy. Khoảng đất phía sau hắn bị cày xới, nứt thành hàng ngàn vạn hố sâu. Nghĩa là Bộc Toái Nha không thể sát thương hắn dù chỉ là một cái móng tay.

Bộc Toái Nha vô dụng, vậy Thiên Sinh Nha thì sao?

Dòng suy nghĩ dồn dập trong đầu Sesshoumaru chưa đầy 1 giây, anh tra kiếm vào vỏ, Thiên Sinh Nha được rút ra cùng lúc anh đã áp sát đối phương. Thiên Sinh Nha xuyên qua cơ thể Yagami ngọt lịm.. y hệt 1 thanh kiếm cùn chém vào bùn nhão. Sesshoumaru cau mày. Anh đang gặp 1 kẻ thù lợi hại.  
>Một kẻ thù chỉ đứng làm bia cho anh chém.<br>Hắn đang muốn chứng minh rằng, hắn không thể bị sát thương sao?  
>Sesshoumaru nhếch mép cười mỉa mai hai thanh kiếm đầy sức mạnh mà mình sở hữu. Đến lúc chủ nhân thực sự cần đến thì chúng lại chỉ là 1 đống sắt vụn vô dụng.<p>

Nếu không sát thương được hắn thì làm sao giải thoát cho Rin?  
>Ánh mắt Sesshoumaru đổi hướng. Anh chăm chú nhìn vào viên ngọc lớn bằng nắm tay, hình cầu, trong suốt đang phát sáng mạnh mẽ. Anh vẫn biết, những hình ảnh mà Rin nhìn thấy không phải ảo ảnh nên Sakura không có cách nào trấn áp hoàn toàn. Đó là những hình ảnh có thật đang diễn ra bên trong viên ngọc. Nếu không giải thoát cho những linh hồn đang bị khống chế, Rin sẽ không bao giờ được giải thoát. Vì thế, muốn Rin thoát khỏi cơn ác mộng kia cần phải giải quyết triệt để những con yêu hồn đang tác oai tác quái bên trong viên ngọc.<p>

Quầng sáng từ viên ngọc phát ra càng lúc càng mạnh. Một ánh sáng chói mắt xuất hiện, viên ngọc mở ra một con đường.  
>Không lưỡng lự, Sesshoumaru bay theo con đường trắng vừa mở ra. Nhưng tại sao Yagami lại cố tình mở đường cho anh vào trong viên ngọc? Dù lý do là gì thì ngay lúc này anh cũng phải vào trong viên ngọc. Anh không muốn Rin phải chịu đày đoạ thêm một giây phút nào nữa. Nếu tiếp tục chiến đấu với Yagami, Rin sẽ tiếp tục bị quấy nhiễu.<p>

Yagami đứng dậy, cầm lưỡi hái bay thẳng đến chỗ Rin. Hắn chỉ đợi đến lúc Sesshoumaru chui vào viên ngọc, hắn sẽ lấy mạng Rin.

Đi hết con đường trắng thì ánh sáng tắt. Chỉ còn bóng tối chết chóc cùng tiếng than khóc của linh hồn. Sesshoumaru điềm nhiên bước tới, rất nhiều cánh tay vươn tới như muốn cầu xin sự giải thoát. Gương mặt và ánh mắt anh không một biểu cảm, không xót thương, không tức giận.  
>Ở phía trước, cha mẹ Rin đang bị gông cùm, gồng mình chịu đựng những đòn roi tra tấn. Bên cạnh là con yêu hồn khổng lồ đang đứng sừng sững. Quanh đó, những yêu hồn nanh ác đang thoả sức hành hạ họ. Từng đòn roi giáng xuống là từng tiếng kêu thét, tiếng khóc lóc thảm thiết. Làm sao Rin có thể chịu đựng được khi chứng kiến những cảnh tượng khủng khiếp này.<br>Sesshoumaru cau mày. Trong phút chốc, Thiên Sinh Nha đã rời khỏi vỏ. Tất cả bọn yêu hồn đều trở thành hư vô, trở về cùng cát bụi.  
>Anh cau mày nghĩ tới Yagami, tại sao anh vào trong viên ngọc mà hắn không hề ngăn cản?<p>

Một vệt sáng loé lên, Sesshoumaru thu kiếm vào vỏ và bay theo con đường vừa được mở ra bởi Thiên Sinh Nha. Mùi của Yagami đang bay về phía Rin. Hắn muốn trực tiếp giết Rin?

-

Trong rừng,  
>Sakura mệt nhọc tựa lưng vào gốc cây. Cô cảm nhận được mình đang tới hạn, nguyên khí bị tổn thương trầm trọng, linh lực đang hao mòn. Sợ rằng cô sẽ không thể tiếp tục bảo vệ Rin.<p>

Rin càng lúc càng đờ đẫn, cơ thể suy nhược vì thiếu ngủ, gầy gò như xác ve, tâm linh bị hao mòn vì sợ hãi. Rin bước đi với một đôi mắt vô hồn.  
>- Cha mẹ, các anh, đợi Rin.<br>Sakura không lưỡng lự níu lấy đôi tay gầy guộc của Rin. Bằng mọi giá cô phải giữ Rin ở lại bên Sesshoumaru. Chợt lòng cô cảm thấy nhức nhối. Là vì Sesshumaru sao? Không hắn, đối với Rin cô cũng có một tình cảm thân thiết. Với những kẻ xa lạ cô còn có thể giúp đỡ mà không toan tính thì với Rin cô không thể đứng nhìn. Nhưng lòng cô vẫn nhói. Cô phải gạt tất cả cảm xúc sang 1 bên, lúc này việc cần làm là bảo vệ Rin.

Jaken lúng túng như thể một người mẹ vụng về. Lão không biết chăm sóc cho kẻ khác, vả lại, lúc này lão cũng không biết phải làm gì.

-  
>Ayumi nhìn lên trời tự vấn bản thân, liệu những chuyện cô đã làm có đúng không? Nếu Sakura biết được mọi chuyện thì sao? Liệu cô có được tha thứ? Và liệu em gái cô có thể chấp nhận thứ hạnh phúc do tranh dành? Sakura đang dần yếu đi, và nếu mọi chuyện cứ tiếp tục, e rằng cái mạng của em gái cô cũng bị đe dọa. Tại sao em gái cô ngốc nghếch đến thế, hết lòng vì tình địch chẳng khác nào là đày đoạ bản thân. Ayumi đưa tay vuốt ve con công nhỏ:<br>- Ymako, đừng lo.  
>Con công nhỏ vẫn tíu tít bay quanh Ayumi. Sau nhiều ngày nằm thoi thóp ở dưới vực thẳm, Ayumi đã tìm được nó và cứu nó. Kể từ đó, con công nhỏ đã nghe lời Ayumi không đi tìm chủ nhân.<p>

-

Yagami lù lù xuất hiện như 1 bóng ma. Ở hắn luôn toát ra cái lạnh lẽo của địa ngục.  
>Jaken luống cuống, cầm gậy đầu người chạy ra phía trước, một ngọn lửa bỏng rát được phun ra. Hơn ai hết, lão hiểu rõ cái trách nhiệm nặng nề mà mình đang phải gánh vác. Và trọng trách lần này sợ rằng lão gánh vác không nổi.<br>Yagami bước tới với cái nhìn lạnh toát, ngọn lửa của Jaken chẳng có 1 chút tác dụng nào cả.  
>Hắn chĩa lưỡi hái về phía Rin, đột ngột lao tới. Ngay lập tức, Sakura đẩy Rin ra khỏi tầm sát thương. Lưỡi hái chưa kịp chạm tới Sakura thì dừng lại. Sakura kinh ngạc:<br>- Vì sao ngươi lại muốn giết Rin. Tại sao không giết ta?  
>Yagami kéo tay Sakura đẩy sang một bên:<br>- Không liên quan đến cô. Tránh ra.  
>Lưỡi hái sắc lẹm vung lên rồi bổ xuống. Rin ngồi dưới đất, ngẩng lên nhìn chiếc lưỡi hái đang bổ xuống đầu mình một cách vô hồn. Đã đến lúc rồi sao?<br>KENGGGGGGGGGGGG….  
>Tiếng kim loại đụng nhau chói tai. Yagami bị đẩy lùi. Sesshoumaru cau mày, phóng tới:<br>- Ngươi phải chết.

Chỉ trong tích tắc, Sesshoumaru đã tiến sát hắn. Quang cảnh chỉ có ánh sáng, cùng âm thanh binh khí va đập vào nhau. Yagami vừa tránh né, vừa đỡ đòn, vừa tấn công nhưng không hề có ý lấy mạng Sesshoumaru. Hắn chỉ chờ Sesshoumaru sơ hở là kết liễu Rin.

Yagami nhảy ra xa, đứng ung dung nhận những đường kiếm của Sesshoumaru. Hắn mỉm cười mai mỉa:  
>- Sesshoumaru, ta bất tử.<br>Sesshoumaru vẫn biết Thiên Sinh Nha và Bộc Toái Nha đều không có tác dụng, nhưng tấn công là điều duy nhất anh có thể làm lúc này.

Chợt Thiên Sinh Nha rung dữ dội. Lúc nước sôi lửa bỏng như thế này mà Thiên Sinh Nha bỗng dưng trở nên lắm lời? Anh lưỡng lự trong giây lát, rồi cùng một lúc rút hai thanh kiếm phóng thẳng vào tim Yagami. Không khí bị xé toạc thành một đường lớn. Yagami ngã xuống. Thiên Sinh Nha và Bộc Toái Nha đã hoà làm một, xuyên qua cơ thể Yagami rồi găm vào 1 thân cây. Một thanh kiếm Bộc Toái Nha hoàn toàn mới, có thể sát sinh cả những sinh mạng thuộc âm giới, và còn nhiều quyền năng hơn nữa.

Ayumi đáp xuống.  
>Ayumi lại gần Yagami, đặt tay lên trái tim hắn như muốn bấu víu vào hi vọng mong manh là trái tim ấy còn đập. Cô đau xót nhận ra rằng anh ta đã chết. Anh ta đã vì cô mà chết. Gương mặt cô lặng đi, tiếng khóc nấc trong lòng không hề được biểu hiện trên khuôn mặt như một biển tuyết trắng xoá . Sau tất cả, em gái cô cũng chẳng có được thứ gì, người yêu cô nhất cũng vì cô mà chết. Tất cả đều là lỗi của cô.<br>Hàng ngàn cánh hoa hồng trắng bay lượn như để đưa tang kẻ đã chết.

Khoảnh khắc Ayumi xuất hiện, con công nhỏ bay tới đậu lên vai chủ nhân của mình. Sakura sững sờ vì sự xuất hiện của chị gái mình. Đáng lẽ cô phải mừng rỡ vì đã gặp lại Ayumi. Nhưng chị gái cô đến bên cạnh Yagami, Ayumi đến tìm Yagami chứ không phải cô, chính điều đó đã giải thích mọi thắc mắc của cô. Yagami chỉ tấn công Rin mà không hề muốn làm cô và Sesshoumaru tổn thương. Vậy ra, chị gái cô là kẻ đứng sau tất cả mọi chuyện. Cô phải làm gì? Nên mừng vui hay buồn bã? Nên hạnh phúc hay đau khổ?  
>Cô không muốn đối mặt với tẩt cả những chuyện này. Thật tồi tệ.<br>Dù Ayumi có làm chuyện gì thì cũng chỉ vì cô, cô làm sao có thể ghét bỏ chị cô được. Sakura lại gần Ayumi, mấp máy môi:  
>- Chị.<br>Rin im lặng theo dõi mọi chuyện. Tuy rằng cả thể xác và tâm hồn Rin đang bị tổn hại nhưng cô vẫn hiểu được những chuyện đang diễn ra. Gương mặt hai người con gái tuyệt đẹp đều mang chung 1 vẻ thê lương.

Sesshoumaru chĩa Bộc Toái Nha về phía Ayumi. Cô ngồi yên bất động chấp nhận cái chết. Cô đã không thể có được tình yêu của người mà cô yêu, bây giờ, kẻ yêu cô nhất lại vì cô mà chết. Tuyệt vọng, đau đớn. Gương mặt cô vẫn vậy, cứ như chẳng có cảm xúc nào. Nhưng trái tim cô thì rạn vỡ.  
>- Vốn dĩ ta không hề muốn sống.<br>Sakura chạy tới trước mũi kiếm. Cho dù chuyện gì xảy ra đi nữa thì Ayumi vẫn là người mà cô yêu thương nhất. Cô cúi mặt, che dấu 1 nỗi tủi hổ.  
>- Xin chàng hãy tha cho chị ấy.<p>

Sau tất cả những chuyện Ayumi đã làm, anh có thể tha chết cho cô ta được sao? Lời nói của Sesshoumaru thoát ra, lạnh lùng, dứt khoát nhưng đủ thấy sự lưỡng lự rất lớn từ nội tâm anh.  
>- Không được.<br>Bằng tất cả sức lực còn sót lại, Rin lảo đảo đứng dậy, vòng tay ôm lấy Sesshoumaru từ phía sau:  
>- Sesshoumaru sama.<br>Vòng tay yếu ớt, cơ thể đang run lên vì kiệt sức, Rin đang cố gắng ngăn cản anh bằng chút sức tàn. Sesshoumaru thu kiếm lại. Một lần nữa anh lại đánh mất bản thân mình, 1 lần nữa anh phải tha chết cho kẻ thù, 1 lần nữa anh lại để Rin bị tổn thương mà chẳng thể làm gì.  
>Bộc Toái Nha được thu vào vỏ. Sesshoumaru quay mặt sang hướng khác:<br>- Đi đi.  
>Sakura đưa tay gạt giọt nước mắt đang rơi, giọng nói của cô lạc đi, có nỗi buồn trộn lẫn niềm vui:<br>- Cảm ơn chàng.

Ayumi bình thản đưa tay đặt lên viên ngọc trên cổ. Người con gái mà lâu nay cô ám hại đang bảo vệ cô. Thật ngốc nghếch, ngốc nghếch như chính em gái cô vậy.  
>Chính cô là nguyên nhân của mọi chuyện. Bi kịch, đau khổ, tuyệt vọng,.. tất cả đều bắt nguồn từ lòng tham, sự cố chấp đến ngu muội. Có lẽ, cô cần bù đắp những lỗi lầm do mình gây ra.<br>Cô đã sai, có rất nhiều thứ không thể miễn cưỡng.  
>Đã có rất nhiều cô gái đánh đổi thời gian để lấy sắc đẹp, nhưng liệu thứ họ được nhận lại có phải là tình yêu?<br>100 năm trước, cô cất công tìm kiếm sợi chỉ đỏ để trói chặt trái tim người mà cô thương yêu. Cô đã giết chết kẻ đang sở hữu nó, và sợi chỉ đã xuống địa ngục cùng cái chết của chủ nhân. Cô đã buồn khổ đến mức nào. Khi trở về đảo, cô lại được chứng kiến cảnh Chika bày tỏ tình cảm với em gái mình. Cô vẫn nghĩ rằng, anh ấy coi cả 2 như em gái. Không ngờ, người anh ấy yêu lại là Sakura. Cô làm sao có thể giết chết em gái mình để tranh đoạt tình cảm. Cô rời đảo, đi lang thang, thất thểu như kẻ vô hồn. Sống không có mục đích, đối với cô cái chết cũng chẳng có gì đáng sợ.  
>Cô đã xém mất mạng và Yagami đã cứu cô, buộc cô phải tiếp tục sống. Anh ta luôn đi theo, bảo vệ cô. Cô mang theo viên ngọc của mình, giúp đỡ những cô gái yêu đơn phương mà không đạt được. Nhưng cô buộc họ phải đánh đổi điều gì đó, buộc họ biết cái giá mình phải trả cho nguyện vọng của họ.<br>Sau bao nhiêu năm, em gái cô vẫn không dành tình cảm cho Chika. Mà trái tim Sakura đã lựa chọn một kẻ không thuộc về mình. Còn cô cũng để cho kẻ có tình rời xa cô vĩnh viễn. Cái gọi là định mệnh thật cay đắng.  
>Sakura hướng ánh mắt nhìn xa xôi:<br>- Chị Ayumi, chúng ta về đảo được không?  
>Ayumi ngồi xuống bên cạnh Yagami, đưa tay gạt vạt tóc đen loà xoà trên trán hắn:<br>- Chị muốn ở lại chăm sóc mộ Yagami.


	9. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Cõi chết**

Rin gục đầu vào lưng Sesshoumaru để cảm nhận hơi ấm từ cơ thể anh, cô còn phải cảm kích anh đến khi nào. Những chuyện anh làm vì cô và không làm vì cô, Rin chẳng biết phải lấy gì báo đáp.  
>Rin buông tay khỏi cơ thể Sesshoumaru, cô muốn bước lên phía trước an ủi hai người con gái đang bị tổn thương. Dù rằng họ không bị một vết thương nào về thể xác nhưng Rin biết trái tim họ đang có những vết rạn khó chữa lành. Chưa bao giờ Rin cảm thấy khó đối diện như lúc này, cô là kẻ bị hại nhưng cảm giác chính mình mới là nguyên nhân của mọi bi kịch. Dù vậy, cô buộc phải đối mặt với mọi chuyện, đối mặt với 2 người con gái đã xen vào cuộc đời cô.<p>

Sesshoumaru xót xa nhìn hình dáng nhỏ bé, tiều tụy của Rin, bước chân của cô liêu xiêu dưới ánh nắng nhạt và xác hoa anh đào bay lả tả. Hình dáng Rin nhỏ bé quá, mỏng manh quá, dường như chỉ chút nữa thôi là tan biến, như giọt nước mưa mát lành trượt khỏi kẽ tay, hòa tan vào đất.

Trên nền trời xanh thẫm, đột nhiên mây đen vần vũ che lấp mặt trời, dập tắt ánh nắng nhạt nhòa yếu ớt, sắc trời trở nên u ám, không gian ngập tràn xác hoa rơi. Rin dừng bước, hướng ánh mắt thất thần lên trời cao.

Từ trên trời, 1 phụ nữ xuất hiện. Ánh sáng tắt nhường chỗ cho bóng tối ngự trị. Gió thổi mãnh liệt mang theo sự phẫn nộ của đất trời.  
>Con mắt bà ta lạnh lùng quét qua những kẻ đứng phía dưới mang theo cái cuồng nộ cùng sự đau xót vô bờ. Một giọt nước mắt chảy dài. Bà ta chĩa bàn tay nhỏ nhắn, với những ngón tay búp măng đầy móng vuốt về phía Rin.<p>

Người phụ nữ lạ vừa xuất hiện, Sesshoumaru đã cảm nhận được mọi chuyện sẽ diễn ra theo chiều hướng xấu. Không để bà ta kịp hành động, Sesshoumaru phóng tới, chém hàng trăm nhát kiếm sắc lẹm tấn công. Anh sững sờ vì mọi nhát kiếm của anh đều bị vô hiệu. Anh nghi hoặc nhìn thanh kiếm trên tay mình, thứ biểu tượng về sức mạnh của anh và cả cha anh. Thanh kiếm Bộc Toái Nha mới được sinh ra từ Bộc Toái Nha và Thiên Sinh Nha, một lần nữa lại trở thành một thanh kiếm cùn vô dụng. Rin ngã xuống, 1 làn khói mỏng bay lên.

- Sesshoumaru. Ngươi đã nhiều lần vào địa ngục, như đến chỗ không người. Ngươi từng chém chết kẻ canh gác địa ngục, đảo chuyển vòng luân hồi. Ta vẫn có thể nhắm mắt cho qua. Nhưng ngươi đã dám giết cả con trai ta. Ta sẽ dìm chết ngươi trong đau khổ. Ngươi phải nếm trải cảm giác mất đi người mà ngươi thương yêu nhất.

Người phụ nữ biến mất cùng thể xác của Yagami bỏ lại phía sau giọng nói văng vẳng:

- Cô ta là kẻ đã chết. Linh hồn của cô ta phải trở về địa ngục. Nếu ngươi vẫn muốn đưa linh hồn cô ấy trở lại thế giới này, linh hồn ấy sẽ tan biến vĩnh viễn.

Sesshoumaru buông kiếm, ghì chặt Rin vào lòng. Rin đã ngừng thở. Trong khoảng khắc, mọi thứ trước mắt anh chẳng còn màu, chẳng còn mùi, chẳng có vị. Chỉ còn màu đen thẫm của địa ngục.  
>Tại sao? Tại sao Rin cứ phải chịu những hình phạt thảm khốc mà đáng lẽ phải giáng xuống anh?<br>Anh vẫn biết rằng, cô gái bé nhỏ ấy sẽ không thể ở bên anh mãi mãi. Cô ấy vốn dĩ là kẻ đã chết, sinh mạng ấy vốn dĩ đã được số mệnh định đoạt. Anh có thể chống lại định mệnh được ư?

Sesshoumaru xót xa buông cơ thể đang lạnh dần của Rin, nhẹ nhàng đặt xuống thảm cỏ. Sesshoumaru ghì chặt cán kiếm và ra lệnh cho Jaken:  
>- Ở lại bảo vệ Rin.<p>

Sesshoumaru tiến vào địa ngục, không nhìn lại phía sau dù chỉ một lần.  
>Dù có phải xới tung địa ngục, dù có phải giết hết những kẻ cản đường, anh cũng phải tìm được Rin, đưa Rin trở về. Nhưng lần này, anh thực sự cảm thấy số phận đang trêu đùa anh, đang bắt anh phải khuất phục nó.<p>

-  
>Rin đang nằm bất tỉnh giữa một khoảng đất rộng. Cô gái nhỏ bé dường như bị bóng tối nuốt chửng. Sesshoumaru giữ một khoảng cách nhất định, đau xót nhìn cô.<br>Rin khẽ cựa mình, đưa tay dụi mắt. Trong màn đêm ảm đạm, ánh sáng ấy vẫn che chở, bao bọc cho cô. Sesshoumaru sama…

Sesshoumaru chỉ đứng nhìn, không tiến lại gần Rin.  
>Nếu Rin biết, cô ấy đã chết thì cô ấy sẽ thế nào? Cô ấy rất sợ bóng tối, rất sợ sự cô đơn.<br>Anh chỉ có thể ở bên cô...

Rin chống tay đứng dậy. Lần này, Rin đã không ngại chạy tới ôm anh. Cô không muốn xa anh thêm một lần nào nữa.  
>Nhưng…<br>Rin lướt qua cơ thể Sesshoumaru rồi chới với ngã xuống. Chuyện gì đã xảy ra? Rin thực sự hoảng sợ. Cô sợ rằng mình mãi mãi không thể chạm vào anh. Rin đứng dậy, thận trọng vòng tay ôm lấy cơ thể anh. Vẫn không có gì cả. Chẳng lẽ anh chỉ là ảo ảnh, ảo ảnh đẹp đẽ mà cô luôn thấy trong những giấc mơ? Không đúng, cô cảm nhận được hơi ấm của anh, cảm nhận được trái tim anh đang đập, cảm nhận được hơi thở của anh. Anh không thể là ảo ảnh… chỉ là… Rin không hề có thực thể…Rin đã chết, chỉ còn là linh hồn…  
>Cô ngồi xuống, thu chân lại, vòng tay đặt lên đầu gối như để ôm lấy nỗi thất vọng đang lớn dần.<br>Sesshoumaru sama vẫn ở bên cạnh cô, nhưng… khoảng cách thì xa vời vợi.  
>Khoảng cách giữa một người đang sống và một kẻ đã chết… Đó chính là khoảng cách thực sự giữa anh và cô.<p>

Chỉ là cái chết đến sớm. Ai mà không phải chết chứ? Vẫn biết không bao giờ có phép màu cho cô ở bên Sesshoumaru sama mãi mãi, nhưng cổ họng cô nghẹn đắng. Sự thật vẫn là sự thật, dù nó có phũ phàng đến mức nào cũng không thay đổi được.

Cô chỉ là một kẻ đã chết, một kẻ đã hai lần cố gắng bám víu vào anh để giữ lại cuộc sống, một kẻ đã chết… lần thứ 3.  
>Rin ngẩng lên, nghiêng đầu, cười với anh, cố gắng níu kéo hi vọng cuối cùng.<br>- Rin đang mơ phải không, Sesshoumaru sama.  
>Sesshoumaru ngồi xuống bên cạnh Rin. Anh đưa bàn tay to lớn bao bọc lấy bàn tay bé nhỏ của cô. Không hề có thực thể, chỉ có thể cảm nhận bằng trái tim.<br>- Sesshoumaru sama, có phải Rin sẽ không thể trở về?  
>Tên yêu quái nghẹn lời vì câu hỏi như một lời khẳng định của Rin. Một câu hỏi mà hắn không dám đối mặt với câu trả lời.<br>- Rin. Ta sẽ ở bên em.  
>Tên yêu quái rất hiểu, lần này thứ mà hắn phải đối mặt không phải là thứ hắn có thể nắm giữ. Đó là định mệnh. Chính hắn đã đưa cô gái bé nhỏ này đảo chuyển vòng luân hồi, đã đưa cô gái ấy từ cõi chết trở về. Cô ấy vốn dĩ chỉ là một kẻ đã chết. Lần này chẳng có bảo vật kỳ diệu nào có thể cứu được sinh mạng ấy. Nhưng hắn sẽ không bỏ rơi cô ấy. Dù là bóng tối vĩnh viễn hay cái chết, chẳng có thứ gì chia rẽ được, hắn sẽ bảo vệ cô gái của hắn… mãi mãi.<p>

Rất nhiều khoảng thời gian trôi đi…  
>Một yêu quái và một linh hồn vẫn ngồi đấy. Họ đã được ở bên nhau vĩnh viễn. Đau khổ hay hạnh phúc. Cay đắng hay ngọt ngào. Số phận là gì? Tại sao nó nghiệt ngã đến thế?<p>

Sesshoumaru đứng dậy. Anh được sinh ra là để chiến đấu. Anh sẽ phá nát nơi này. Giọng nói của anh trầm và vang, nhưng vẫn hết mực dịu dàng:  
>- Rin. Đi thôi.<br>Anh bắt đầu bước… rất chậm… nhưng sao cô gái của anh vẫn ngồi đó?  
>- Rin. Ta sẽ đưa em trở về.<p>

Cô gái đứng dậy, nở một nụ cười tươi sáng. Nụ cười xoá tan màn đêm ảm đạm và những tiếng kêu thét đau đớn của địa ngục. Vẫn là nụ cười ấy, chẳng bao giờ thay đổi. Nhưng sao nụ cười ấy lại buồn đến thế?  
>Cô đến trước mặt anh, kiễng chân. Bờ môi cô đáp lên môi anh một nụ hôn phớt nhẹ như chuồn chuồn đạp nước. Tất cả chỉ là cảm nhận từ trái tim của một linh hồn và một yêu quái.<br>- Rin phải đi với gia đình Rin rồi. Rin xin lỗi vì không thể bên anh mãi mãi.  
>Tên yêu quái ngẩng đầu nhìn khoảng tối xa xăm phía trước: "Hãy làm những gì Rin muốn"<p>

Kể từ khi nào hắn lại biết đến sự cô đơn, kể từ khi nào hắn cảm thấy nghi hoặc về những gì mình đã lựa chọn? Kể từ khi nào hắn đã biết sợ sẽ để mất người bạn đồng hành bé nhỏ? Kể từ khi nào hắn chỉ muốn bảo vệ cô gái ấy, giữ cô ấy ở bên cạnh mãi mãi, không để cho cô ấy tuột khỏi tay?

Và cho dù không muốn, hắn cũng phải tự nhủ với lòng: "Hãy làm những gì Rin muốn"

Tự do cho cô gái, và sự cô độc vĩnh viễn dành cho hắn. Cũng không sao cả. Từ khi được sinh ra, từ khi bắt đầu tồn tại trên thế gian này, đối với hắn, cô độc là cả 1 sự kiêu hãnh. Hắn yêu sự cô độc hơn cả bản thân mình. Nhưng tại sao lòng hắn buốt nhói? Phải chăng càng tồn tại lâu trên đời, sự cô độc càng đáng sợ.

Rin chậm rãi bước đi, bỏ lại anh ở phía sau. Cô biết, anh vẫn đứng đó, đứng như một pho tượng. Anh không quay lại nhìn cô trên bước đường cô chọn. Hay là anh không đủ dũng cảm để nhìn, cũng không đủ dũng cảm để kéo tay Rin, giữ Rin bên anh mãi mãi. Nước mắt cô tuôn rơi. Cô đã hứa với bản thân là không khóc, không cho anh thấy nước mắt của cô. Nhưng sao nước mắt cứ rơi? Cô chỉ là một kẻ đã chết hai lần. Và đây là lần thứ ba. Vốn dĩ, anh và cô không có tương lai. Miễn cưỡng ở bên nhau chỉ thêm đau khổ. Rin phải giải thoát cho anh, Rin muốn anh sống cuộc sống của anh. Cuộc sống không phiền luỵ, vướng víu bởi một đứa con gái loài người. Một đứa con gái đã chết… ba lần.  
>Trước mắt cô là con đường lớn thênh thang.<br>Bốn linh hồn đang chờ đợi cô, gia đình thân thương của cô, những người thân chưa chuyển kiếp vì còn lo lắng cho đứa con gái trên trần thế. Cô sẽ đi theo họ, những người luôn dành cho cô yêu thương vô bờ.  
>Năm linh hồn lững thững bước đi. Phía trước họ là ánh sáng của một kiếp khác. Chỉ cần bước tới cô sẽ bắt đầu một cuộc đời mới. Ký ức.. hạnh phúc, khổ đau, nụ cười, nước mắt… tất cả đều trôi vào màn đêm, ở lại phía sau… vĩnh viễn.<br>Có thứ gì trên đời là vĩnh cửu?  
>Thời gian sẽ phá huỷ tất cả.<br>Chỉ còn hoài niệm… sống mãi.  
>Anh sẽ sống tiếp với những hoài niệm về cô.<br>Bước tới đi Rin… bước tới để chấp nhận số phận.  
>Con đường lớn thênh thang, ngập tràn ánh sáng…<br>Kết thúc để bắt đầu.  
>Lãng quên…để được giải thoát...<p> 


	10. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Together …forever…**

Rin ngập ngừng rồi dừng bước. Rin không đủ cứng rắn để nâng đôi chân đang nặng trĩu. Rin biết, anh vẫn đứng đó, gương mặt như được tạc từ băng tuyết, trái tim như được đúc từ kim cương. Có thứ gì trên đời sẽ lại làm cho anh mỉm cười như anh đã mỉm cười với cô. Liệu có hay không? Và trên tất cả, Rin không muốn quên anh, không muốn xa anh. Rin không thể bước tới.  
>Mẹ Rin đưa tay vuốt mái tóc dài đen mượt của Rin, rồi hôn nhẹ lên trán Rin. Người phụ nữ ấy đôn hậu bao nhiêu, người phụ nữ với tình yêu bao la, người phụ nữ với tiếng hát là cả tâm hồn cô. Rin gục đầu vào vai bà, oà khóc nức nở. Từng lời nói ân cần thoát ra từ khuôn miệng dịu dàng:<br>- Rin. Mẹ biết rằng con chưa thể vứt bỏ tất cả để chuyển kiếp. Con phải dũng cảm chiến đấu. Đừng trốn chạy như thế. Con đang phản bội chính mình, phản bội chàng trai mà con yêu.  
>Rin vẫn khóc, khóc như chưa bao giờ được khóc. Cô khóc thương cho chính bản thân mình, khóc vì mình quá nhỏ bé, yếu ớt trước số mệnh.<p>

Rin sẽ trở về bên cạnh anh, dù là cái chết cũng không ngăn cản được cô. Dù chỉ còn là 1 linh hồn lang thang, Rin cũng muốn đi theo anh trọn kiếp.

Rin lau nước mắt, tiễn những người thân yêu theo vòng luân hồi. Những hình bóng ấy nhạt nhoà dần trước mắt Rin rồi biến mất trong ánh sáng, ánh sáng của thế giới khác, ánh sáng của sự sống mới. Rin chắp tay nguyện cầu hạnh phúc cho họ.  
>Rin mỉm cười, quay lại nơi Sesshoumaru đang đứng. Trước mắt Rin, dáng đứng vững chãi của người ấy cô độc bao nhiêu. Rin nhẹ nhàng nắm lấy bàn tay anh:<br>- Sesshoumaru sama. Chúng ta đi thôi.  
>Giọng nói trong trẻo như tiếng phong linh gặp gió, đánh thức Sesshoumaru khỏi cơn ác mộng mà bao lâu nay anh đã trốn tránh. Đó là cơn ác mộng về 1 cuộc sống không có Rin, cơn ác mộng về cuộc đời cô độc không tiếng cười, cơn ác mộng mà anh chưa bao giờ thừa nhận.<br>Sesshoumaru quay sang, đưa tay ôm Rin, rất nhẹ, nhẹ để linh hồn ấy nằm trong vòng tay anh, không bao giờ tan biến.

Căn phòng lớn được canh giữ bởi 2 kẻ cao lớn, gương mặt luôn lãnh đạm, thỉnh thoảng mới nghe thấy tiếng nói trầm vang của họ. Có vẻ trước lúc chết, họ đều là những kẻ được tôn kính, trọng vọng và đầy quyền lực.  
>Cô gái xinh đẹp trong bộ váy trắng muốt mở cửa toan nói gì đó với hai người đàn ông gác cửa, nhưng nhìn cái dáng vẻ uy nghi chẳng khác gì những pho tượng khiến cô gái nản lòng. Cô khép cửa bước vào trong. Chàng trai trong trang phục màu đen nằm trên giường y hệt 1 tảng đá không hồn. Dường như chính bản thân cô gái cũng đang chìm dần vào cái thế giới âm u vô vọng này. Cô đưa tay lướt trên vầng trán người con trai nằm đó. Đã rất nhiều thời gian qua mà Yagami vẫn nằm bất động, không có dấu hiệu phản hồi nào là anh sẽ tỉnh lại. Rút cuộc thì anh có tỉnh lại hay mãi mãi ngủ yên?<br>Người phụ nữ cai quản địa ngục vẫn thường đến thăm anh. Đôi mắt sắc lạnh trở nên vô cùng dịu hiền khi ngắm nhìn con trai mình. Bà ta đến và đi mà chẳng bao giờ lên tiếng. Ayumi rất muốn van xin bà ta hãy buông tha cho kẻ vô tội như Rin, muốn bà ta hãy trừng phạt mình, muốn trả giá cho những điều mà bản thân đã gây ra. Nhưng đối diện với bà ta, cô chẳng biết phải lên tiếng như thế nào. Những điều cô có thể làm là ở lại đây, ở bên cạnh Yagami và chờ đợi, nhưng chính cô cũng không biết mình đang chờ đợi điều gì.

Cô hồi tưởng lại giây phút mà Rin ngã xuống.

_Sesshoumaru tiến thẳng đến địa ngục thông qua con đường mà trước đây Kagura đã chỉ cho anh.  
>Rin nằm trên cỏ xanh mượt, từng đợt gió thổi qua mang theo rất nhiều cánh hoa rơi lác đác, phủ lên áo và luồn vào tóc Rin. Sakura ngối cạnh thể xác Rin, nước mắt chảy dài trên gò má hồng hào mà chẳng có 1 tiếng nấc, trong lòng cảm thấy chua xót tột cùng. Cô tự trách bản thân đã quá cố chấp, nếu như từ bỏ ngay từ đầu thì sẽ không có bi kịch nào xảy ra cả. Cô chính là nguyên nhân của mọi chuyện tồi tệ đã diễn ra.<br>Ayumi đứng dưới nắng nhạt nhoà, trong lòng chết lặng.  
>Cô không biết phải làm sao để có thể đối diện với sự đau khổ của Sakura, và làm sao để trả nợ cho người đã chết vì cô.<em>

_Ayumi đặt tay lên viên đá trên cổ, rồi giật nó xuống. Viên đá phát ra hào quang sáng chói như nghe thấy từng tiếng nấc được kìm nén, như thấu hiểu sự rằn vặt của kẻ sở hữu. Viên đá pha lê từ từ mở ra. Ayumi cầm viên ngọc nhỏ, cúi xuống, đặt nó lên ngực Rin. Trong chốc lát, viên ngọc biến mất, hoà quyện vào cơ thể Rin. Con tiểu yêu xanh lè ú ớ vì hành động kỳ lạ của cô, còn Sakura quá đỗi ngạc nhiên, ngẩng lên nhìn cô. Viên ngọc ấy chứa đựng mọi quyền năng của nữ hoàng sắc đẹp, và từ bây giờ nó sẽ nằm trong cơ thể Rin mãi mãi. Rất nhiều người đã phải trả một giá rất đắt để mở ra quyền năng của viên ngọc, vậy mà Ayumi đã từ bỏ nó như 1 đồ vật vô dụng. Ayumi quay đi, mái tóc dài được buộc gọn tung bay trước gió, hình bóng Sesshoumaru đang xa dần:_  
><em>- Em hãy đưa Rin về đảo. Cơ thể cô ấy sẽ được bảo vệ bởi viên ngọc và linh khí trên đảo.<em>  
><em>Ayumi đuổi theo Sesshoumaru không để Sakura kịp ngăn cản, chỉ để lại phía sau một lời nhắn gửi:<em>  
><em>- Chị sẽ trở về cùng họ hoặc là...<em>  
><em>Sakura nhặt sợi dây chuyền có gắn hòn đá pha lê hình trái tim mà chị cô bỏ lại. Hòn đá pha lê đã mất đi viên ngọc, chỉ còn là một thứ trang sức bình thường, nhưng đối với cô, nó là một vật vô giá. Cô cảm giác được rằng cô và chị gái mình lại một lần nữa phân ly.<em>  
><em>Bóng Sesshoumaru và Ayumi mờ dần mờ dần rồi biến mất. Những người mà cô yêu thương đang bỏ lại cô phía sau nhưng cô không thể níu giữ. Sakura nắm chặt sợi dây chuyền, cô cúi đầu, chậm dãi đưa tay lau nước mắt, bờ môi hồng khẽ mấp máy: "Chị, bảo trọng"<em>  
><em>Rất nhiều lá rơi…<em>

_Ayumi lặng lẽ bám theo Sesshoumaru._

_Sau khi vào địa ngục, Ayumi không đi theo Sesshoumaru mà đến tìm người phụ nữ cai quản địa ngục. Cô muốn trả giá cho những việc mình đã gây ra, muốn đánh đổi bản thân mình để giải thoát cho Rin. Chỉ khi Rin được giải thoát, Sakura mới được thanh thản._  
><em>Cô cũng không còn cách lựa chọn khác. Nếu trở về đảo Hana, Sakura sẽ vì cô mà lẩn tránh Chika. Cô hi vọng em gái mình sẽ mở lòng đón nhận hạnh phúc luôn luôn chờ đợi phía sau. Gương mặt cô chợt buồn vì 2 chữ hạnh phúc. Hạnh phúc ư? Liệu nó có thực sự tồn tại trên đời?<em>

_Ayumi đã đợi rất lâu mới được gặp người phụ nữ ấy._  
><em>Nhưng đáp lại lời cầu khẩn của cô, người phụ nữ ấy chỉ ném trả cô cái nhìn cay nghiệt:<em>  
><em>- Ngươi có quỳ suốt đời, ta cũng không trả linh hồn lại cho con bé đó. Chỉ vì ngươi mà Yagami từ bỏ tất cả, nó nhất quyết không chịu làm kẻ thừa tự. Để rồi bây giờ hồn bay phách tán.<em>  
><em>Nói xong, bà ta quay lưng toan bước vào trong cung điện.<em>  
><em>Ayumi tuyệt vọng quỳ xuống. Một cô gái xinh đẹp băng giá, vốn dĩ coi thường cái chết, bây giờ lại phải quỳ xin kẻ khác. Cho dù, cô đối với Yagami không phải là tình yêu nam nữ đi chăng nữa thì cũng có sự hàm ơn, rung động vì tình nghĩa. Có ơn phải báo, có nợ phải trả. Huống chi cô nợ anh quá nhiều, sự xuất hiện của anh đã khiến chặng đường của cô bớt khổ đau và đơn độc.<em>  
><em>- Tôi muốn được gặp lại anh ấy dù chỉ 1 lần.<em>

_Người phụ nữ bỏ ngoài tai lời cầu khẩn của cô. Bà ta lạnh lùng bước vào trong cung điện, bỏ mặc Ayumi quỳ giữa bóng tối và tuyệt vọng._

_Ngày lại ngày trôi đi, cuối cùng người phụ nữ cũng xuất hiện. Bà ta không thể phủ nhận người con gái trước mặt mình thật đúng là một tuyệt thế giai nhân. Ngay cả lúc buồn bã, héo hắt, tuyệt vọng, ở cô ta vẫn thoát ra 1 nét đẹp lộng lẫy, chẳng có thứ gì so sánh được. Nhưng chính sắc đẹp ấy khiến bà ta khó chịu. Chẳng lẽ vì sắc đẹp này mà con trai bà ta mụ mị, quên cả bản thân mình, từ bỏ cả địa vị và không màng đến tính mạng. Phụ nữ càng đẹp thì càng biết cách lợi dụng đàn ông. Từ giây phút Ayumi tiến vào địa ngục, bà ta đã có một cái nhìn khác đối với cô. Có lẽ ngoài vẻ đẹp lạnh băng của tuyết, trong veo của nước, cứng rắn như ngọc, ở cô ta còn có những ưu điểm khác nữa. Cũng có thể cô gái này xứng đáng nhận được tình cảm của con trai bà ta. Giá như trước đây, cô ta chịu đến nơi này và tự nguyện ở lại đây mãi mãi. Liệu bây giờ mới bắt đầu thì có muộn không?_  
><em>Người phụ nữ cai quản địa ngục trầm ngâm nhìn Ayumi hồi lâu rồi cất tiếng:<em>  
><em>- Đi theo ta.<em>  
><em>Ayumi đứng dậy, đi theo người phụ nữ ấy. Cuối cùng thì sự kiên nhẫn của cô đã được chấp nhận.<em>  
><em>Ayumi bước vào 1 căn phòng sang trọng được thắp rất nhiều nến. Cô đi theo người phụ nữ cai quản địa ngục và dừng lại trước giường, nơi 1 chàng trai đang nằm bất động. Ánh mắt cô rất lạnh, nhưng ngấn nước, những giọt nước ấm nóng. Cô lại gần giường và ngồi xuống, đưa tay nắm lấy tay Yagami. Trong lòng cô chỉ còn 1 nỗi ân hận. Giá như Yagami chưa chết, giá như cô biết trân trọng anh sớm hơn, giá như…<em>  
><em>- Cô hãy ở lại đây.<em>  
><em>Câu nói lạnh lùng của người cai quản địa ngục cắt ngang dòng suy nghĩ của Ayumi. Cô ngẩng đầu nhìn theo dáng đi nhẹ như làn gió của bà ta. Phải rồi, có vẻ người phụ nữ ấy đang chờ đợi điều gì đó. Chẳng lẽ Yagami chưa chết? Nếu anh chưa chết tại sao người phụ nữ ấy không cứu con trai mình? Hay là bản thân bà ta cũng không có cách, chỉ có thể chờ đợi và hi vọng mà chẳng thể làm gì. Bà ta là tử thần đầy quyền năng mà lại phải bất lực chấp nhận cái chết của con trai mình hay sao?<em>

Chợt Ayumi cảm thấy hơi lạnh ở phía sau. Cô quay lưng lại, bất giác giật thót mình. Mải mê suy nghĩ cô không để ý đến sự tồn tại của người phụ nữ ấy, không biết bà ta đứng đó từ bao giờ. Hàng trăm năm tồn tại trên đời, cô chưa từng biết sợ thứ gì. Nhưng trước người phụ nữ này cô luôn cảm thấy một nỗi sợ hãi mơ hồ. Cô mới chỉ được nhìn thấy nước mắt của bà ta 1 lần duy nhất, đó là giây phút Yagami ngã xuống. Ngay cả giây phút đó, khuôn mặt nhạt nhoà nước mắt vẫn đầy vẻ uy nghiêm, đáng sợ.  
>Người phụ nữ lại gần, đặt tay lên gương mặt Yagami. Mặc dù ở anh ta luôn toát lên sự mạnh mẽ của một người đàn ông trưởng thành, với nhiều sức mạnh được thừa hưởng, nhưng đối với người phụ nữ này, Yagami vẫn là đứa con cần phải bao bọc, bảo vệ.<p>

Một lát sau, người phụ nữ ấy đứng dậy, toan bỏ đi.  
>Ayumi vội vã cất tiếng gặng hỏi, không để bà ta kịp bỏ đi như những lần trước:<br>- Phu nhân. Anh ấy vẫn chưa chết phải không?

Người phụ nữ không quay lại, bà ta khẽ gật đầu.  
>Sau khi đến căn phòng này, đây là lần đầu tiên Ayumi và người phụ nữ này có giao tiếp. Cô không thể để tuột mất thời cơ, cô muốn mọi thắc mắc đè nặng trong lòng mình được giải đáp.<br>- Vậy phải làm sao anh ấy mới tỉnh lại?  
>Người phụ nữ không trả lời, bà ta đứng sững một lát rồi tiếp tục cất bước. Chính bà ta cũng không trả lời được câu hỏi ấy.<br>Đột nhiên, 1 tên lính điạ ngục chạy vào báo cáo:  
>- Bẩm Kami phu nhân, Sesshoumaru sắp tiến vào cung điện.<br>Bà ta hừ lên một tiếng, cặp mày lá liễu trau lại, bà ta lạnh lùng gạt vạt áo ra phía sau rồi bước vội ra khỏi phòng.  
>Ayumi quên mất rằng Sesshoumaru cũng tiến vào địa ngục để đòi lại sự sống cho Rin. Cả cô và Sesshoumaru đều đủ thông minh để hiểu rằng đao kiếm không giải quyết được vấn đề. Dù phá nát nơi này thì cơ hội cứu được Rin vẫn không hề có. Nhưng Sesshoumaru không bao giờ buông tay cho dù hoàn cảnh có bế tắc đến mức nào. Cô rảo bước đi theo người cai quản địa ngục, tới tìm Sesshoumaru.<p>

Sesshoumaru lạnh lùng nhìn về phía cung điện. Chung quanh anh là từng đám lính của cõi âm bủa vây, đông nghìn nghịt. Mặt mũi tên nào cũng u ám như tử thi.  
>Để cởi nút thắt thì chỉ có kẻ thắt nút. Và kẻ cai quản địa ngục đã lấy đi linh hồn Rin thì chỉ có bà ta mới cứu được Rin. Điều duy nhất anh cần làm và nên làm lúc này là đến gặp bà ta.<p>

Đám lính đang nhốn nháo thì im bặt, quỳ xuống kính cẩn chào chủ nhân.  
>Người phụ nữ đứng trên bậc thềm cao, khuôn miệng xinh xắn khẽ nhếch lên tạo thành cái cười khẩy chua chát:<br>- Sesshoumaru, ngươi đến giết ta?  
>Sesshumaru vẫn biết người phụ nữ này không dễ dàng gì mà buông tha cho anh. Nhưng liệu bà ta có thể chấp nhận điều kiện trao đổi nào khác không? Kẻ mà bà ta muốn trừng phạt là anh chứ đâu phải Rin.<br>Rin đứng cạnh Sesshoumaru, sát khí toả ra từ người phụ nữ này khiến Rin thoáng sợ hãi. Cô khẽ sáp lại gần Sesshoumaru để cảm thấy vững dạ, an toàn hơn.  
>Sesshoumaru và Kami cùng giữ một khoảng cách rất lớn, không ai có ý định sẽ hành động trước. Giọng nói trầm đều vang lên từ khuôn miệng Sesshoumaru:<br>- Phải thế nào ngươi mới buông tha cho Rin?  
>Từ khoé miệng người phụ nữ, lại tiếp tục thoát ra một cái cười khẩy:<br>- Ngươi đùa.

Sesshoumaru nhíu mày. Anh lưỡng lự với hàng chục suy tính trong đầu, cố tìm một lối thoát trọn vẹn. Rõ ràng đây là chuyện không thể thoả hiệp.  
>Chợt cặp mày anh giãn ra, một bóng trắng thướt tha từ từ tiến về phía anh. Là Ayumi, chẳng lẽ cô ta ân hận nên muốn cùng anh đưa Rin trở về? Anh vẫn biết cô ta đã theo anh tiến vào địa ngục, nhưng anh chẳng cần quan tâm đến cô ta. Anh đã tha chết cho cô ta thì không có lý do để chĩa kiếm vào cổ cô ta. Vả lại, điều duy nhất anh cần làm lúc đó là đi tìm Rin.<br>Ayumi lướt ánh mắt qua Sesshoumaru không nói rồi nhìn thẳng vào mắt Rin nhắn nhủ:  
>- Rin. Hãy đợi ta.<br>Rin sững sờ nhìn Ayumi. Sự xuất hiện của Ayumi ở nơi này quả là đáng kinh ngạc. Rin đưa tay ra chạm vào vạt áo Ayumi, ngón tay Rin trượt qua vạt áo trắng muốt ấy như sờ vào ảo ảnh. Ayumi cũng vẫn còn sống giống như Sesshoumaru vậy. Chỉ có Rin là 1 linh hồn. Rin lắp bắp:  
>- Ayumi, là chị… thật sao?<p>

Rin mím môi ngước nhìn Sesshoumaru. Ayumi vẫn chưa chết nhưng lại xuất hiện ở nơi này. Chuyện mà Ayumi đề nghị còn đáng kinh ngạc hơn. Không lẽ Ayumi đến đây là để giúp Rin.

Sesshoumaru khẽ nhíu mày. Cô gái này sẽ giúp được Rin ư? Rin không thể chờ đợi ngày này qua ngày khác. Nếu để thời gian qua đi, cơ thể Rin sẽ bị phân huỷ, chỉ còn là cát bụi. Làm sao trở về khi không còn thể xác. Chẳng lẽ, Rin sẽ phải sống trong thể xác được làm từ đất bùn hầm mộ giống như Kikyou. Thật nực cười.  
>- Đợi?<br>Ayumi lướt ánh mắt qua Sesshoumaru rồi nhìn về phía Kami. Thật ra chính cô cũng băn khoăn về điều mình đang làm. Có thể sẽ có kết quả, nhưng cũng có thể là không.  
>Ayumi cố thuyết phục vẫn bằng giọng nói chẳng thể hiện chút sắc thái tình cảm nào. Giọng nói rất lạnh và xa cách:<br>- Ta đã đưa viên ngọc vào cơ thể Rin. Sakura đã đưa Rin tới đảo Hana. Linh khí của nơi ấy và viên ngọc sẽ giữ cho thể xác Rin tồn tại mãi mãi. Vì vậy, hãy chờ ta.

Nói xong, Ayumi bước vào trong cung điện.

Sesshoumaru nhìn theo dáng cô gái trong bộ váy trắng thướt tha đang đi xa dần. Có nên hi vọng vào Ayumi hay không?  
>Bọn lính của địa ngục luôn trong tư thể sẵn sàng đợi lệnh. Còn Kami vẫn từ trên cao nhìn xuống bằng ánh mắt sáng xanh, ánh mắt khiến những kẻ yếu tim phải rùng mình sợ hãi.<br>Sesshoumaru bằng lòng đánh cược. Dù có phá nát nơi này thì cơ hội đưa Rin trở về cũng chỉ là con số 0. Vả lại, anh và Rin đang được ở bên nhau. Dù có phải đợi bao nhiêu năm cũng được.

Tên yêu quái cùng linh hồn cô gái loài người cùng bước ra khỏi cung điện.

Tại một khoảng đất trống bên ngoài cung điện.  
>Cô gái bé nhỏ ngồi bên cạnh tên yêu quái. Cô gái bé nhỏ im lặng, tên yêu quái cũng im lặng. Hai trái tim đập cùng một nhịp, nhịp đập của tên yêu quái. Cô gái bé nhỏ không có hơi thở, cũng không có cả 1 trái tim đang đập,...<br>Cô gái cảm nhận được những mâu thuẫn trong lòng tên yêu quái.

Đợi...  
>...đến khi nào?<p>

Điều an ủi duy nhất là họ được ở bên nhau...  
>Xuân qua, hạ tới, hoa nở sẽ tàn, lá rụng và tuyết rơi. Vạn vật đều vận động theo quy luật của thời gian. Nhưng có một thứ vĩnh viễn không thay đổi, đó là tình yêu mà Rin dành cho anh.<p>

Tên yêu quái đã sẵn sàng để buông tay. Những toan tính của hắn cũng không thể giúp hắn ra khỏi bế tắc hiện tại, hắn thừa thông minh để hiểu điều ấy. Hắn ngồi bên cạnh cô gái, để cho trái tim lang thang như sóng biển, không nghĩ ngợi, không toan tính. Lần đầu tiên hắn cảm nhận được sự thanh thản, không níu giữ, không tranh dành, không có những mục tiêu phải theo đuổi. Cứ vậy đi.  
>…together… forever…<p>

10 năm trôi qua…..  
>Ayumi ngồi bên cạnh Yagami buồn bã tuyệt vọng. Người con trai nằm đó chẳng khác nào một tảng đá, không hồn không phách, không sự sống.<br>Thời gian cứ vô tình trôi, phũ phàng dập tắt hi vọng của cô. Đã 10 năm…  
>Một giọt nước mắt trượt dài trên má rồi rơi xuống.<br>Yagami cảm thấy trên môi mình có vị mặn chát của nước mắt, ngón tay anh khẽ động đậy. Vừa thấy cơ thể Yagami có phản hồi, Ayumi mừng rỡ, nắm chặt bàn tay anh. Cứ thế, nước mắt thánh thót đuổi nhau trên khuôn mặt thanh tú, lạnh như băng tuyết của cô.  
>Yagami mở mắt, anh vô cùng ngạc nhiên vì người con gái đang ngồi khóc trước mặt anh, người con gái mà anh yêu thương, người con gái mà anh có thể hi sinh mọi thứ vì cô. Anh cũng nhận ra anh đang ở nhà mình, sự xuất hiện của Ayumi làm cho anh cảm thấy bất an. Bàn tay Ayumi đang nắm lấy tay anh, rất mềm và ấm. Rõ ràng là cô chưa chết. Trán Yagami khẽ nhăn lại:<br>- Ayumi, đây là… Tại sao em lại ở đây?  
>Ayumi mừng mừng tủi tủi gạt những giọt nước mắt đang rơi:<br>- Anh đã tỉnh lại rồi. Em hạnh phúc lắm.  
>Yagami chống tay, ngồi dậy, đưa tay chặn những giọt nước mắt đang lăn dài trên má cô gái xinh đẹp:<br>- Chẳng lẽ em không biết, ta không bao giờ chết. Vì ta là con của TỬ THẦN.  
>Một nụ cười hiếm hoi nở ra trên khoé miệng Ayumi:<br>- Em không cần biết. Anh tỉnh lại là tốt rồi.  
>Sau 1 thoáng ngập ngừng, Ayumi nhìn thẳng vào đối mắt anh. Cô nói bằng cả tấm lòng chân thành:<br>- Anh hãy giúp em một việc được không? Hãy trả tự do cho Rin. Em sẽ ở bên anh mãi mãi.

Yagami im lặng. Đến cuối cũng vẫn là giao dịch. Và lý do Ayumi có mặt ở đây là vì muốn Rin được trả tự do. Anh bước xuống giường, mang theo một nỗi buồn không tên. Trước đây, dù anh có làm thế nào thì vẫn chỉ nhận lại sự lạnh nhạt từ Ayumi. Lần này, anh đã nghĩ nụ cười ấy dành cho anh, những giọt nước mắt ấy cũng vì anh. Nhưng không phải. Với anh, Ayumi luôn rõ ràng trong mọi chuyện. Cô ấy không đón nhận tình cảm của anh, không nhận những gì mà anh dành cho cô. Ayumi luôn muốn đánh đổi, muốn trả giá cho những gì cô nhận được. Anh quay đi hướng khác để lẩn tránh ánh mắt Ayumi:  
>- Em tới đây là vì cô ấy… Ta sẽ làm mọi chuyện em muốn.<br>Yagami không ngại ngần cất bước, dù nguyện vọng của Ayumi là gì thì anh cũng sẽ giúp cô toại nguyện.  
>Ayumi đứng dậy, vội vã đi theo.<br>Yagami bước ra khỏi phòng, đến gặp mẹ anh. Vừa nhìn thấy con trai mình như vừa tỉnh lại sau 1 giấc ngủ dài, niềm hạnh phúc như vỡ oà trên khuôn mặt bà ta. Là kẻ mang đến cái chết cho bao nhiêu sinh mạng, bà ta chẳng mảy may xúc động trước sự khổ đau của kẻ khác, nhưng với chính con trai mình, bà ta chẳng thể nào chấp nhận được. Bà ta cầm lưỡi hái lên và bổ xuống. Ayumi quá đỗi bất ngờ vì hành động của người phụ nữ ấy, cô đứng như trời trồng chẳng hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra. Yagami vội vã ôm Ayumi nhảy tránh.  
>- Con trai. Con vẫn khoẻ mạnh như xưa. - Người phụ nữ mỉm cười. Đây là giây phút bà ta chờ đợi đã lâu.<br>Yagami lại gần mẹ anh ta, còn Ayumi lùi lại một chút. Đây là cách chào hỏi của người đàn bà lúc nào cũng tỏ ra uy nghiêm kia sao.  
>- Mẹ. Con cần phải giải thoát cho cô gái ngoài kia.<br>Người phụ nữ không nói gì. Bà ta muốn trừng trị Sesshoumaru nhưng hiện tại có lẽ không cần thiết nữa. Chẳng phải con trai bà ta đã có được mọi thứ mà nó mong muốn. Thế gian điên đảo vì tình. Một Sesshoumaru ngạo nghễ tiến vào địa ngục của ngày nào, giờ đây trở thành 1 Sesshoumaru chỉ biết chờ đợi.  
>Kami thở dài, nhìn con trai mình trìu mến.<p>

Yagami cầm theo viên ngọc lớn, bước ra ngoài.

Sesshoumaru và Rin vẫn chờ ở bên ngoài. Đã nhiều năm trôi đi, họ vẫn chờ đợi, hi vọng vào phép màu nào đó. Hoặc là sẽ không bao giờ có phép màu nào cả. Họ sẽ lựa chọn số phận của mình, số phận đã định đoạt họ sẽ ở bên nhau.  
>Vừa thấy Yagami và Ayumi xuất hiện, Rin lập tức đứng dậy, cô ngơ ngác nhìn Yagami rồi lại nhìn Ayumi. Một lát sau, Rin mỉm cười lại gần Ayumi:<br>- Anh ấy đã trở về với chị.  
>Gương mặt Ayumi đã tươi tỉnh trở lại. Mặc dù đang ở giữa địa ngục tối tăm nhưng dường như mọi thứ mới bắt đầu, cô đã có thể cảm thấy niềm vui, đã có thể ấp ủ những hi vọng. Ayumi đưa tay lên chạm vào má Rin và gật đầu.<br>Yagami tiến lên 1 chút, chìa viên ngọc lớn sáng chói ra phía trước:  
>- Sesshoumaru. Viên ngọc này sẽ bảo vệ linh hồn cô ấy khỏi hồn bay phách tán khi ngươi rời khỏi địa ngục. Hãy cầm lấy.<br>Sesshoumaru chậm rãi đứng dậy, đón lấy viên ngọc. Yagami quay sang nhìn cô gái đứng cạnh mình, mặc dù đã cố kìm nén nỗi buồn, nhưng nó vẫn hiển hiện lên đôi mắt và gương mặt anh.  
>- Ayumi. Em hãy trở về với họ.<br>- Không. Em sẽ không đi đâu cả. – Ayumi quá đỗi ngạc nhiên vì thái độ hắt hủi của anh.  
>- Ta không cần em phải báo đáp.<br>Yagami lạnh lùng bước vào trong. Đây là cách tốt nhất cho anh và cho Ayumi. Anh phải ở lại với thân phận của kẻ thừa tự, 1 tử thần trong tương lai, sống với trách nhiệm cân bằng giữa sự sống và cái chết, sống để kết liễu sự tồn tại của kẻ khác. Nơi này không phù hợp với một cô gái như Ayumi.  
>Giọt nước mằn mặn, ấm nóng bắt đầu chảy trên gương mặt trắng xoá như biển tuyết. Không ở đây thì cô phải đi đâu? Cô tự nguyện lựa chọn ở lại nơi này chứ không hề có ai ép buộc. Tại sao đến cuối cùng, Yagami vẫn coi những chuyện cô làm chỉ là để trả ơn, là để giao dịch với anh?<br>Cô cắn môi nhìn Rin nhắn nhủ:  
>- Rin. Hãy nhắn Sakura giúp ta rằng, đây là điều mà ta chọn.<br>Rin gật đầu:  
>- Em tin rằng anh ấy sẽ hiểu.<br>Ayumi quay lưng, bước theo Yagami.  
>Sesshoumaru mang theo viên ngọc có chứa linh hồn Rin, rời khỏi địa ngục.<br>1 chàng trai, 1 cô gái bước vào bóng tối sâu thẳm, 1 chàng trai mang theo 1 cô gái đi tìm ánh sáng.  
>Đó là tương lai mà họ đã chọn cho mình…<p> 


	11. Chapter 30 31 The end

**Chapter 30: Hồi sinh **

Vừa bước chân lên đảo Hana, anh đã gặp ngay một chàng trai có nụ cười vô cùng ôn hoà, thân thiện. Hình như anh ta đợi anh đã lâu.  
>- Sesshoumaru. Hãy đi theo tôi.<p>

Hòn đảo xinh đẹp phủ kín bởi sắc hoa. Mọi loài hoa trên đời đều có mặt ở đây và đua nhau khoe sắc khoe hương. Đúng là một chốn thần tiên hiếm có.  
>Ayumi đã sống ở nơi tuyệt đẹp như thế, làm sao có thể sống tiếp ở một nơi tối tăm. Liệu cô ta có hạnh phúc? Liệu Yagami có cho cô ở lại? Liệu hắn có chấp nhận để cô ta ở bên hắn, một nơi chẳng có ánh sáng, chẳng có hoa.<p>

Sesshoumaru đi theo chàng trai lạ, từ khí chất toát ra ở kẻ lạ mặt, anh chắc chắn đó là đảo chủ. Họ đang tiến dần đến một ngôi nhà bằng kính. Ánh sáng trên đảo đang hội tụ lại nơi ấy.  
>Một cô gái xinh đẹp tuyệt trần, trong bộ váy áo màu hồng phớt tiến lại gần phía anh. Con công nhỏ bay quanh cô toả ra những vầng sáng xanh lập loè, ảo diệu. Cảnh sắc thần tiên càng làm cho cô gái giống với 1 tiên nữ. Cô nở một nụ cười nhân hậu:<br>- Chàng đã trở về. Rin vẫn chờ chàng.  
>Sesshoumaru không nói gì. Anh chưa từng phải nói lời cảm kích ai. Nhưng anh biết, anh nợ cô gái này, một món nợ khó mà trả được.<br>Dòng suy nghĩ miên man trong đầu anh bị ngắt quãng bởi tiếng gọi the thé:  
>- Sesshoumaru sama. Ngài đã trở về.<br>Con tiểu yêu xanh lè đưa tay gạt nước mắt đang tuôn rơi xối xả. 10 năm qua, con cóc già vẫn ngồi trước cửa ngôi nhà kính chờ đợi anh trở về từ địa ngục.

Sakura dừng bước trước cửa ngôi nhà kính. Gió thổi tung tà áo cô, bay dưới nắng, vẫn là 1 nét buồn vương trên mắt, nhưng chỉ là một nét buồn dịu nhẹ. Ayumi đã không quay lại, chỉ hi vọng Ayumi làm điều đó vì bản thân mình chứ không phải vì cô.

Sesshoumaru bước vào trong ngôi nhà kính.  
>Cô gái 15 tuổi đang nằm trên những thảm hoa tươi, rực rỡ sắc màu. Ánh sáng hội tụ lại nơi vầng trán cô. Chút tóc đen lòa xòa trên trán. Khoảnh khắc cánh cửa nhà kính mở ra, cũng là lúc một chút gió lùa vào, thổi tung váy áo và mái tóc cô.<br>Cô gái nằm đó y hệt như một thiên sứ đang ngủ.  
>Một chút ngỡ ngàng, Sesshoumaru lại gần âu yếm ngắm nhìn cô gái của anh.<br>Đã 10 năm trôi qua, vậy mà cơ thể Rin chẳng hề biến đổi. Vẫn là hình hài của thiếu nữ 15 tuổi, một thiếu nữ xinh xắn, dễ thương.

Sesshoumaru đặt viên ngọc lên trán Rin. Trong chốc lát, cả ngôi nhà kính sáng lòa. Trái tim Rin đập trở lại, nhịp thở lại bắt đầu. Rin dần dần hồi tỉnh.  
>Trước mắt cô là Sesshoumaru sama và con tiểu yêu xanh lè đang vui mừng cuống quýt. Cả 2 đều đang đổ dồn ánh mắt về phía cô. Rin chống tay gượng dậy, đã bao lâu rồi cô không hoạt động, cơ thể cô chỉ còn cảm giác tê mỏi.<p>

Sesshoumaru đến bên Rin. Rin nhoẻn miệng cười níu lấy tay anh. Lại một lần nữa, cô bám víu vào cánh tay anh để níu kéo sự sống ngắn ngủi, mỏng manh.

Vừa ra khỏi ngôi nhà kính, Rin buông tay Sesshoumaru và chạy tới hái hoa. Cô chưa từng thấy nơi nào đẹp đến vậy.  
>Sesshoumaru đứng nhìn theo làn tóc đen mượt bay giữa bạt ngàn hoa. Anh sẽ giữ Rin ở bên cạnh mình được bao lâu? Sẽ có ngày hình bóng nhỏ bé kia tan biến…<br>Sakura lại gần, không nhìn Sesshoumaru mà nhìn về phía ánh sáng, nơi 1 thiếu nữ đang tung tăng hái hoa.  
>- Sesshoumaru, viên ngọc của chị Ayumi và linh khí của đảo đã giữ cho thể xác Rin tồn tại. Rin sẽ ở trong hình hài ấy cho đến khi…<br>Sakura không nói hết câu. Như thế là đủ thông tin mà cô cần truyền đạt. Cả hai cùng im lặng ngắm nhìn cô gái 15 tuổi đang háo hức hái hoa. Dĩ nhiên, ai cũng hiểu không có thứ gì là vĩnh viễn.

Rin ôm rất nhiều hoa trở lại, cô cầm một nắm hoa tặng cho Sakura.  
>- Chị Ayumi muốn ở lại cùng anh Yagami nên không trở về với chị.<br>Sakura gật đầu nhận lấy những bông hoa màu trắng tinh khiết mà Rin đưa cho cô. Cô đặt tay lên hòn đá hình trái tim sáng trắng đang đeo trên cổ và mỉm cười. Ayumi vẫn luôn luôn ở bên cô.  
>Rin cảm thấy ấm lòng vì ánh mắt của Sakura đã bớt buồn. Nhất định người tốt sẽ được sống hạnh phúc.<p>

Chợt con tiểu yêu xanh lè léo nhéo ngã xuống, chiếc gậy đầu người bổ thẳng vào đầu lão, tiếp theo là con rồng hai đầu đáp xuống.  
>- Chúng ta đi thôi.<br>Rin đặt những bông hoa mà cô định tặng cho Sesshoumaru sama xuống đất, vẫy tay chào Sakura rồi chạy theo anh cùng nụ cười rạng rỡ:  
>- Dạ<br>3 yêu quái và 1 cô gái loài người lại tiếp tục cuộc hành trình.

Sakura lặng nhìn hình bóng 4 sinh vật dần xa khuất. Họ sẽ có những ngày tháng hạnh phúc bên nhau.  
>Sakura nhìn vào hư không, khẽ nói:<br>- Kagashaki. Anh không cần phải ẩn mình nữa.  
>Kagashaki mở kết giới, xuất hiện trước mặt Sakura. Mái tóc ngắn lởm chởm không theo một quy luật nào càng làm nổi bật lên khuôn mặt điển trai và phong thái độc lập, phóng khoáng của anh.<br>- Sao cô biết tôi ở đây?  
>Sakura cúi xuống nhặt những cánh hoa vương vãi trên mặt đất. Cô thả chúng bay theo gió.<br>- 8 năm nay. Mỗi buổi sáng, bên cạnh Rin lại xuất hiện nhiều hoa tươi. Tôi lại không thể cảm nhận được sự xuất hiện của kẻ nào. Khẳng định đó chỉ có thể là anh.  
>Kagashaki gãi đầu, mỉm cười. Cô gái này không cảm nhận được sự tồn tại của ai nên khẳng định đó là sức mạnh của kết giới mà chỉ có anh sở hữu. Đúng là 8 năm trước, Kasumi trốn đi tìm Rin nhưng không gặp. Kagashaki đã rất lo lắng, anh bắt đầu tìm kiếm Rin. Không dễ dàng gì nhưng cuối cùng anh đã tìm được Rin và ở lại đây, âm thầm bảo vệ Rin cho đến tận bây giờ. Đối với anh như thế là đủ.<br>- Hình như các mỹ nữ trên đời đều rất thông minh.  
>Sakura ngẩng đầu nhìn bầu trời sáng trong, khẽ cười<br>- Anh đúng là 1 kẻ si tình.  
>Kagashaki lặng ngắm cô gái xinh đẹp hòa cùng sắc hoa bạt ngàn. Nụ cười của cô ấy rất quen. Chợt lòng anh trở nên buốt nhói. Anh nhìn theo hướng Rin đã đi xa. Người con gái mà anh yêu thương sẽ hạnh phúc.<br>Ánh mắt của Sakura đã bớt buồn, dáng vẻ tựa hồ như một tiên nữ, nụ cười thánh thiện như sương mai. Điều mà trước đây anh không cảm thấy được. Khi cô ấy ở bên Sesshoumaru, ấn tượng về cô gái này thực sự mờ nhạt.  
>- Đây là lần đầu tiên tôi thấy cô cười. Chỉ có ở đây cô mới có thể sống hạnh phúc.<p>

Sakura lặng đi trước câu nói của Kagashaki, gương mặt cô chợt buồn, một nỗi buồn chẳng khi nào nguôi ngoai.  
>- Không phải khi nào hạnh phúc người ta mới cười.<br>Sakura bước lên trước, hoà mình vào ánh nắng nhạt nhòa mờ ảo.  
>- Tôi cười vì tôi thấy thanh thản.<br>Cô quay lại mỉm cười:  
>- Anh có dự định gì chưa?<br>Kagashaki cúi xuống nhặt những bông hoa mà Rin bỏ lại:  
>- Tôi không thể rong chơi được nữa. Tôi phải về lãnh địa để chuẩn bị cho chiến tranh.<p>

Sakura im lặng hướng ánh mắt theo sắc hoa bạt ngàn. Cô nghĩ về Kagashaki và nghĩ về chính bản thân mình.  
>Cuộc sống bị trói buộc bởi vô số trách nhiệm thật không dễ chịu. Nhưng nơi ấy cần anh ta, hi sinh vì điều gì đó mới cảm thấy cuộc sống có ý nghĩa. Còn cô, sẽ sống cuộc sống của một loài hoa. Một cuộc sống không tranh giành, một không gian tuyệt đẹp, cô đã sống và sẽ sống ở một nơi như thế. Tiếc là cô không thể tiếp tục giúp đỡ người gặp nạn ngoài kia. Cuộc sống bề bộn ở bên ngoài không phù hợp với cô, nếu cứ miễn cưỡng, có thể sẽ nguy hiểm cho cô, và cũng có thể là bi kịch đối với kẻ khác.<br>Sakura dịu dàng nhìn vị khách, với tư cách của chủ nhà, cô niềm nở mời anh du ngoạn quanh đảo.  
>- Anh có muốn đi dạo quanh đảo không?<p>

Kagashaki lắc đầu. Gió thổi tung vạt áo anh, anh đứng giữa không gian đầy những cánh hoa bay và hương hoa ngào ngạt.  
>- Đã 8 năm tôi không về lãnh địa. Tôi nghĩ tôi phải trở về ngay.<br>Bản thân Kagashaki vốn là một chàng trai sống phóng khoáng, yêu tự do, thích ngắm nhìn và thưởng thức những tuyệt phẩm của thiên nhiên. Vậy mà lúc này anh lại từ chối nó. Sakura khẽ mỉm cười, hai gò má ửng hồng dưới nắng.  
>- Tôi sẽ tiễn anh.<br>Kagashaki mỉm cười nhìn 1 bóng người từ xa đang lại gần, anh từ chối:  
>- Điều đó không cần thiết. Anh ta đang đợi cô.<br>Sakura quay lưng lại, nhìn theo hướng nhìn của Kagashaki. Là Chika. Bất cứ khi nào quay lưng lại, cô vẫn còn có anh. Chika đã giữ và sẽ giữ lời hứa của mình, rằng anh sẽ mãi mãi đợi cô.

Kagashaki đưa tay lên trời, gọi rồng ánh sáng bay đi.  
>- Tạm biệt.<p>

Trong chớp mắt, con rồng ánh sáng và chủ nhân của nó đã biến mất. Sakura chạy lại phía vị đảo chủ đang đứng chờ. Người thân duy nhất còn lại vẫn ở bên cô. Người mà cô vẫn coi như anh trai của mình. Đối với Chika, cô mãi mãi là cô em gái nhỏ bé, không phải là cô gái xinh đẹp thanh cao để người trên đời ngắm nhìn, thèm khát.

**Chapter 31: Mãi mãi ở bên cạnh Sesshoumaru sama (the end)**

Rin tung tăng trên cánh đồng hoa, chờ đợi Sesshoumaru quay lại.  
>Sau bao nhiêu biến cố, nụ cười của cô vẫn vậy, sáng trong, ấm áp.<br>Gió thay đổi. Cô gái 15 tuổi nhỏ nhắn, xinh xắn dường như sắp bị thổi bay.  
>Một con kỳ lân đáp xuống.<br>Thiếu nữ yêu kiều, diễm lệ trong bộ váy trắng muốt, thướt tha, dịu dàng yên vị trên lưng kỳ lân. Mái tóc mượt mà, buông xoã, phủ kín bờ vai. Đôi chân nhỏ nhắn, đặt gọn gàng một phía.  
>Rin dụi mắt, chạy đến chỗ con kỳ lân và cô gái:<br>- Kasumi. Là cô sao? Cô đẹp quá. Tôi chẳng nhận ra.

Vẫn là nụ cười duyên dáng với chiếc răng khểnh, Kasumi nhẹ nhàng trượt xuống khỏi lưng kỳ lân  
>- Tôi nhớ cô nên tôi xin phép Akechi cho tôi đi tìm cô. Kagashaki nói cô đã trở lại.<br>- Akechi đồng ý cho cô ra ngoài sao? Thật khó tin. – Rin nháy mắt tinh nghịch  
>- Cô xem kìa. Anh ấy đâu có cho tôi ra ngoài một mình.<br>Kasumi nhíu mày nhìn ba tên yêu quái vừa mới đáp xuống, đó chính là 3 nô bộc lúc trước lẽo đẽo theo sau Kagashaki.  
>Rin quay sang nhìn 3 tên nô bộc mỉm cười rồi quay lại ngắm Kasumi. Kasumi thay đổi nhiều quá, không giống với cô tiểu thư nghịch ngợm, ương bướng, ham vui của ngày nào.<br>- Từ lúc nào cô trở nên diễm lệ thế này?  
>- À, anh Akechi thích con gái dịu dàng, nết na. Vì thế, tôi phải cố gắng trở thành một hình mẫu đẹp đẽ, giống như mẹ tôi ấy.<br>Rin cười híp mắt:  
>- Là vì Akechi sao?<br>Kasumi gãi đầu:  
>- Ừm<br>Cô quay sang ba tên nô bộc, cười hết sức dễ thương:  
>- Ba người ở lại trông kỳ lân. Ta và Rin cần tâm sự riêng.<br>Ba tên nô bộc chỉ còn biết đứng đó ú ớ, chân tay tự nhiên trở nên lúng túng, thừa thãi.

Kasumi cầm tay Rin lôi đi.  
>Hai thiếu nữ lững thững đi dạo trên cánh đồng hoa. Kasumi đưa tay buộc túm chiếc váy thật gọn gàng.<br>- Chẳng dễ chịu như tôi tưởng. Tôi thích chiếc váy ngắn đơn giản hơn. Akechi nói tôi không cần phải cố gắng, nhưng tôi phải làm gì vì anh ấy chứ.  
>- Cô biết yêu thật rồi – Rin cười khúc khích<br>- Rin. Đừng cười tôi. – Kasumi thẹn đỏ mặt.  
>Rin ngập ngừng, cô thực sự muốn biết tin tức của Kagashaki. Cô cảm thấy mình nợ Kagashaki nhiều lắm. Kasumi và Akechi đã đến với nhau, vậy Kagashaki thì sao?<br>- Kasumi nè, Kagashaki sao rồi?  
>- À ừm. Anh ấy lựa chọn ở lại lãnh địa, không rong chơi nữa. Anh ấy cần phải đào tạo binh sĩ và bảo vệ lãnh địa mà.<br>Phải rồi. Anh ấy đã lựa chọn cách sống khác, lãnh địa Kimi cần anh ấy. Rin tin tưởng, người như Kagashaki sẽ tìm thấy hạnh phúc đích thực của đời mình.  
>Kasumi kéo tay Rin:<br>- Chúng ta đi bắt dế nha. Tôi muốn chơi dế.  
>Rin mở to mắt nhìn Kasumi:<br>- Cô vẫn là Kasumi đáng yêu của tôi. Một Kasumi vừa đáng yêu vừa diễm lệ.  
>Hai cô gái dắt tay nhau đi trong tiếng cười khúc khích.<p>

Buổi chiều, Kasumi cưỡi kỳ lân trở về.  
>- Rin, thỉnh thoảng hãy tới chơi với tôi nha.<br>Rin gật đầu, vẫy tay chào thiếu nữ đang bay lên bầu trời.

Rin cầm hoa dại, đợi ở một bờ suối. Cô lại hát, bài hát trước đây cô vẫn hát khi chờ đợi anh.  
><em>Yama no naka<br>Mori no naka  
>Kaze no naka<br>Yume no naka  
>Sesshoumaru-sama doko ni iru<br>Jaken-sama wo shita naete  
>Watashi wa hitori de machimashou<br>Sesshoumaru-sama omodori wo_

_Trong những ngọn núi, trong khu rừng_  
><em>Trong cơn gió, trong những giấc mơ của tôi<em>  
><em>Sesshoumaru sama, người ở đâu?<em>  
><em>Với ngài Jaken trung thành theo dấu chân người<em>  
><em>Tôi sẽ đợi một mình<em>  
><em>Sesshoumaru sama xin hãy quay về<em>

Sesshoumaru đã quay lại. Rin phấn khởi chạy đến bên anh, cô ngạc nhiên nhìn quanh quất:  
>- Sesshoumaru sama. Jaken sama và Ah-un không về cùng anh sao?<br>Sesshoumaru mỉm cười:  
>- Họ đang bận làm nhiệm vụ ta giao.<br>Con rồng 2 đầu cùng con tiểu yêu xanh lè đang phiêu du trên bầu trời, bay thẳng về lãnh thổ phía Tây. Con tiểu yêu chợt hắt hơi: "Không biết có ai vừa nhắc lão".  
>Lão ôm trên tay bộ giáp và thanh kiếm Bộc Toái Nha: "Không hiểu Sesshoumaru sama định làm gì? Lúc thì bắt ta lẽo đẽo đi theo bảo vệ Rin. Bây giờ lại bắt ta ở lại lãnh thổ phía Tây, trông coi những thứ này?"<p>

Rin nhìn thẳng vào Sesshoumaru, ngạc nhiên hơn nữa:  
>- Áo giáp và kiếm của anh đâu?<br>Sesshoumaru thoáng bối rối, anh khẽ cười:  
>- Tạm thời ta không cần đến chúng.<br>Đôi mắt Rin mở to, rất sáng, sáng như những vì tinh tú trong đêm. Cô mỉm cười, híp mắt. Vậy là Sesshoumaru sama của cô đã bỏ lại những thứ đó vì cô sao?  
>Sesshoumaru quay về phía ánh sáng, bước chậm rãi:<br>- Chúng ta đi thôi.  
>Rin chạy tới bên anh, nghiêng đầu, ngắm gương mặt anh dưới ánh sáng chênh chếch.<br>- Chúng ta sẽ đến nơi em muốn đến.

Anh sẽ đưa Rin đến nơi Rin muốn đến ư? Phải rồi, anh luôn biết những điều Rin muốn.

Rin trở lại ngôi làng, tìm đến mộ phần của gia đình cô. Cô đặt thật nhiều hoa thơm lên đó:  
>- Rin đang rất hạnh phúc.<br>Rin quay lại khu rừng mà năm xưa anh đã cứu Rin. Nơi Rin chết, cỏ đã mọc che mờ mọi dấu vết. Cô đưa tay đặt lên vùng đất năm nào nhuộm đỏ bằng máu của cô:  
>- Sesshoumaru sama. Đây là nơi Rin chết. Cũng là nơi anh đã cứu Rin.<br>Cô đứng dậy, chạy đến bên gốc cây già, nơi cô gặp anh lần đầu tiên. Đó là lần đầu tiên kể từ khi gia đình cô chết, cô đã được người khác quan tâm, được ngó ngàng. Kể từ đó cuộc đời cô thay đổi, cô không còn là đứa trẻ cô độc giữa cõi đời. Cô đã hiểu được hạnh phúc là gì. Ngón tay Rin nhẹ lướt trên thân cây già cỗi, xù xì:  
>- Đây là nơi lần đầu tiên Rin gặp Sesshoumaru sama.<br>Sesshoumaru cúi xuống, dịu dàng:  
>- Không cần gọi ta là sama nữa.<br>Rin quay sang, rất nhanh, cô muốn phản đối đề nghị của anh:  
>- Nhưng…<br>Câu nói chưa kịp cất lên, Rin đã cảm thấy bờ môi anh nóng bỏng. Đôi môi anh đang ngăn những âm thanh chưa kịp thoát ra từ miệng cô. Đôi mắt cô mở to rồi từ từ nhắm lại.  
>Cô vòng tay ôm lấy cơ thể anh.<p>

Một khoảng thời gian trôi qua.

Rin vẫn cảm thấy trái tim mình đập loạn nhịp. Nụ hôn vừa rồi còn nóng trên môi. Mặt cô đỏ ửng.  
>Cô cất tiếng hỏi để phá vỡ cái không khí im lặng ngại ngùng này.<br>- Sesshoumaru sama.  
>Á, lại sama rồi. Anh sẽ lại dùng cách ấy chặn những âm thanh phát ra từ miệng cô sao? Rin bối rối:<br>- À không, Sesshoumaru, chúng ta sẽ đi đâu?  
> Cá nhân tác giả vẫn thích nghe Sesshoumaru sama hơn ^^/  
>Nhìn thấy cái vẻ bối rối trên khuôn mặt Rin, Sesshoumaru mỉm cười:<br>- Chúng ta sẽ tới nơi mà ta đã chọn cho em.  
>- Vậy bà Kaede và Kasumi?<br>- Em vẫn có thể đến thăm họ thường xuyên.  
>- Còn anh?<br>- Luôn luôn ở bên em, bảo vệ em.  
>Rin nhào vào lòng Sesshoumaru, đôi mắt ngấn lệ.<br>Gốc cây già rì rào trong gió như cảm nhận được hạnh phúc của hai bản thể bên dưới.

Khu dinh thự nguy nga tráng lệ nằm giữa thảo nguyên bao la. Từng căn phòng được dựng lên từ gỗ lim, sân và đường đi được lát bằng đá cẩm thạch. Phía trước dinh thự là một hồ nước trong vắt, hai bên bờ cây cối um tùm. Bốn phía chỉ có hoa và hoa, những cánh đồng hoa tít tắp…

Đêm nào cũng vậy, tên youkai cũng ngồi bên cạnh cô gái. Họ tựa vào nhau, cùng ngắm trăng. Cô gái luôn cười nói ríu rít. Còn tên youkai luôn im lặng nhìn cô dịu dàng.  
>Được ở bên anh, được ngắm nhìn mình trong ánh mắt trìu mến của anh, được tựa vào anh mỗi ngày. Hạnh phúc thật giản đơn…<p>

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
>There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me<br>The touch of your hand says you'll catch me where ever I fall  
>You say it best when you say nothing at all<em>

_That Smile on your face_  
><em>The truth in your eyes<em>  
><em>The touch of your hand lets me know that you need me<em>

_When you say nothing at all…_

Mùa xuân ngập tràn hoa anh đào nở. Mùa thu lá vàng rơi mênh mông….  
>Mùa hạ nắng vàng gay gắt, mùa đông tuyết lặng lẽ rơi…<br>Bốn mùa của thời gian, của đêm và của ngày, tên youkai và cô gái vẫn ở bên nhau. Hạnh phúc có thể bị phá huỷ bởi thời gian. Một người bỏ lại một người. Vốn dĩ, không có gì tồn tại mãi mãi…Không có thứ gì có thể chống lại sự tàn phá của thời gian.  
>Có sự sống thì sẽ có cái chết. Chỉ có hoài niệm sống mãi…<br>Cả tên yêu quái và cô gái đều biết rằng, mỗi ngày đi qua là cuộc sống của cô gái ngắn lại. Mỗi ngày đi qua là khoảng cách giữa họ càng lớn hơn.

Buổi tối mùa hạ…  
>Tên youkai và thiếu nữ 15 tuổi vẫn tựa vào nhau ngắm trăng. Như mọi khi, trên khoé miệng cô gái, một nụ cười hạnh phúc luôn thường trực.<br>Một giọt nước trong như thuỷ tinh nhỏ xuống:  
>- Rin sẽ không bao giờ rời xa anh. Rin sẽ ở bên anh mãi mãi.<br>Tên youkai đáp một nụ hôn lên khoé miệng cô. Bàn tay cô dần buông lơi trên áo hắn. Người mà hắn yêu thương nhất, người con gái đã mở cửa trái tim hắn, bàn tay cô ấy đã không còn níu giữ hắn…  
>Có tiếng thời gian vỡ nát.<br>Trên trời cao thăm thẳm có một vì sao vụt tắt…

Trên thảo nguyên rộng lớn, vang lên tiếng cười đùa ríu rít:  
>- Ông Jaken, sao ông nhỏ xíu vậy?<br>- Ông Jaken, sao cái mặt ông xanh lét vậy?  
>Jaken đứng đó, cái mặt y như bánh bao ngâm nước. Không biết trời còn hành hạ lão đến khi nào?<br>Đứa bé trai với vầng trăng khuyết trên trán xách cổ áo đứa bé gái lôi xềnh xệch:  
>- Misao, ra đây chơi với anh, em không nên đùa giỡn với con cóc xấu xí ấy. Em sẽ xấu xí như ông ta, biết chưa?<br>Đứa bé gái vùng vẫy, gào khóc:  
>- Em ứ cần. Em thích chơi với Jaken. Thả em raaaaaaaaaa.<br>Jaken lầm lỳ nhìn theo lũ trẻ:  
>- Đúng là một lũ nhóc quỷ. Nếu không phải là con của đại nhân Sesshoumaru thì ta sẽ cho các ngươi xơi gậy đầu người.<br>Lão rùng mình, toàn thân ớn lạnh. Nếu Sesshoumaru sama mà biết lão mảy may có một chút ý nghĩ như vừa rồi thì lão sẽ thịt nát xương tan.

Lũ trẻ dừng lại nơi cha chúng đang đứng, hoa bồ công anh theo gió quấn quýt bên anh.  
>- Cha ơi, khi nào mẹ trở về với chúng con?<br>Vị chúa tể miền Tây nhìn xa xăm, những cánh hoa bồ công anh bay tan trong gió, anh khẽ mỉm cười:  
>- Mẹ các con không đi đâu cả. Mẹ các con luôn luôn ở bên cạnh chúng ta. Luôn luôn và…mãi mãi…<p>

**Lời tác giả:**

Cuối cùng thì fic của mình cũng kết thúc ^^ Không bít các bạn có hài lòng với kết thúc như vậy không, nhưng cá nhân mình cảm thấy hài lòng.

Những đứa trẻ của Sess và Rin sẽ ở bên cạnh Sess mãi mãi…(dĩ nhiên Sess không bất tử, nói là mãi mãi nhưng thực tế chỉ tương đương với vòng đời yêu quái thui)


End file.
